


Tales of the Blue Mountains

by ermakeys



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Blue mountains, Conspiracy, Detectives, Diary/Journal, Dwarves, F/M, Family, Home, I swear I started writing this as fluff, Letters, M/M, Murder, No humans, Organized Crime, Pregnancy, Some elves - Freeform, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy, everything goes to shit, so many dwarves, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermakeys/pseuds/ermakeys
Summary: The tale of Thorin Oakenshield and his Company is on everyone's lips. All of Middle Earth can retell the heroics that transpired in the north at the foot of the Lonely Mountain. Little do they know that while Thorin and Company battled their way across Middle-Earth and fought in the Battle of Five Armies that a war of its own was fought quietly in the Blue Mountains.Follow the tales of those that remained in the Blue Mountains. Their struggles deserve to be heard.





	1. A Package Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> I had started writing this a bit more than a year ago when I was struggling with my other work To Conquer A Mountain. It was a way to vent my frustrations and slowly developed into more. This isn't done and I had planned a second "book" so to speak after this was done, but since I never finished this. Maybe if this receives enough feedback I might be motivated to finish this.
> 
> Anyway my brother told me to finally share this and I am nothing if not a pushover so here you go.
> 
> This will be centered around the ladies of the Blue Mountains mostly with my OC Ásta stealing a bit of the limelight. :P

Balin felt bone tired.

He had not left his new office in Erebor all day, but he’d had a constant stream of visitors. Dwarrow, elves, men, all needing some of his time to aid in the restoration of Erebor. Then he was supposed to get his own work done.

When Balin had been younger that had been possible for him. Staying up late into the night to finish his own work after helping others most of the day. Now in his sunset years he struggled to keep up. Especially when his king did little of his own work, instead standing at the top of the gates and gazing westward to moon after his love, his One.

At least help would be arriving soon from the Blue Mountains.

The caravans had set out from Ered Luin just a couple of weeks after receiving word that Erebor had been reclaimed. All the dwarrow in Erebor were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their families since there had been little communication between the Blue Mountains and the Lonely Mountain. Everyone longed for their loved ones.

The door to his office burst open and Balin looked up calmly from the document he was signing. His younger nadad Dwalin strode inside with a small parcel under one arm and a smirk on his face.

Balin used to flinch each time Dwalin entered his office like that in Gabilgathol and he had insisted Dwalin knock before entering. The Captain of the Guard had seen that as a challenge. After the third broken door Balin had given up.

“A rider just arrived with something for all of us.”,Dwalin stated by way of greeting, dumping the package on Balin’s desk, successfully scattering papers everywhere. Balin groaned. It would take him even longer now to gather those papers and sort them again… The elderly scribe eyed the parcel wearily. Could it wait until tomorrow? Or should he open it now?

“Did the rider say where or who it was from?”,Balin asked, dreading the answer and Dwalin’s smirk broadened.

“Lady Dís.”

Now Balin didn’t have a choice. Lady Dís would maul him if she found out he had postponed opening what she had sent. Whatever it was. Under Dwalin’s curious gaze, Balin unwrapped the package and pulled out a slightly worn leather bound book filled to the last page with writing from several hands. Opening it, Balin smiled fondly, some of his weariness evaporating as he scanned the first page.

“It is from our friends and family in Gabilgathol.”,Balin explained, eyes flitting over the first page written in Dís’ precise handwriting. He frowned at one name listed though and tapped a finger on the page.

“However I do not recognize this name.”

“Fía? She’s a friend of Nori’s and Ásta’s.”,Dwalin said, glancing over Balin’s shoulder,”Arrested her a few times with Nori and Ásta bailed them both out more often than not.”

Balin frowned at that tidbit of information. Bailing out both thieves must have strained Ásta’s purse quite a bit, unless both repaid her. A simple guard’s pay was not very large even if times had improved. However if Dwalin had decided not to interfere, he would not worry himself over it.

Balin flipped to the next page and recognized Ásta’s penmanship.

“So what do they write? Everything nice and cozy?”,Dwalin inquired with a grin which quickly vanished when he saw Balin pale as he read the first lines of what Ásta had written. Mahal what had happened while they had been on their quest?

“Gather the Company.”,Balin breathed, flipping to the next page,”They need to hear this.”


	2. And They Are Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should maybe note that I switch between present time and flashbacks a lot.
> 
> "~~~" begins and ends a flashback.
> 
> "---" is just a normal timeskip/change of scene.

To our dearest friends,

Upon Lí’s suggestion we, your family and friends, have decided to create this journal. We long to be by your side on your journey and to ease our hearts we will write an entry once a week.

We pray you are well and wish you the best of luck.

Signed,  
Dís daughter of Thráin  
Lí daughter of Tralí  
Dagní daughter of Nanní  
Ásta daughter of Regvari  
Fía daughter of Tíra  
Gimlí son of Glóin

\---

Dís watched with a satisfied smile as Ásta lowered the quill she had used to sign the front page of the journal. The leather bound tome was already precious to the raven-haired princess and mother. It would be her medium to connect her with her family out on their quest.

She was glad Bombur’s wife, Dagní, had spoken up last night while they had been drinking and bemoaning the absence of their family and friends with Lí and Ásta. The four dwarrowdams were the only adults who had come to say farewell to Thorin and his Company. And so Dís had invited them to her now achingly empty apartment for a drink.

~~~

“They are such fools!”,Lí cursed, slamming her cup onto the table,”Why couldn’t they just be satisfied with what we have built here!? No, they need to tramp across all of Middle-Earth to reclaim Erebor from a dragon!”

“They are males! What did you expect?”,Dís barked with a laugh as she refilled Lí’s cup with liquor. It was from Thorin’s secret stash and she didn’t feel guilty in the slightest for taking it. Idiot deserved it for taking her sons with him on that blasted quest of his.

The ginger haired dwarrowdam glowered at the cup before raising it to her lips and muttering darkly:”I expect Glóin not to leave me a widow to raise Gimlí on my own.”

“I wished I could send them letters at least.”,Ásta said wistfully, swaying a little in her seat. Dís made a mental note to herself not to pour anymore alcohol for the young dwarrowdam. The blond seemed to be a lightweight, unlike Fili and Kili, her two best friends.

Her words made Dís’ heart ache though. She wished she could stay in contact with her sons and nadad. Then there was Balin, Dwalin, Óin and Glóin. If she was already at it, she might as well write Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, Thorin’s other companions. However this was impossible.

So she settled for drinking with those in the same situation.

The short dwarrowdam next to Ásta hugged the younger dam sympathetically and Dagní patted the top of Ásta’s head, moaning:”I wish I could stay in contact with my Bombur. Especially with our youngest on the way.”

The brown haired dwarrowdam’s dark eyes misted over as one of her hands settled on her pregnant stomach.

“You shouldn’t let it stop you though. I plan to write Bombur and give him the letters when I see him again.”

Dís grimaced as she considered that for herself. That would be far too many letters. As the sister of the leader of the Company she felt obligated to write to each member instead of just her immediate family.

Lí however brightened at the suggestion. Cup in hand she pointed at Dagní excitedly and gasped:”That is brilliant Dagní! You gave me a fantastic idea for us all!”

“Why not start a journal where once a week one of us makes an entry?”,Lí explained, seeing the confused stares her proclamation had created,”It would be for the whole Company and by reading it they would learn what transpired in their absence!”

“Amazing Lí!”,Ásta commented, gaping at the noble dwarf who preened under the approving eyes of her drinking companion. Dís felt herself giggle at the sight. Perhaps she’d had enough to drink as well.

The suggestion was sound though.

“I will order a journal for our use then!”,Dís declared and rubbing a drowsy Ásta’s back, Dagní inquired:”How shall we decide the order then? Luck of the draw?”

Once they had agreed on that Dagní prepared the draw, being the only one not drunk or tipsy. She had only been drinking water out of precaution for the little one growing inside of her.

Dís shook her head as Dagní scribbled their names on a piece of paper stolen from Thorin’s home office.

This would be her sixth child. Such numbers were unheard of in dwarrow society and several rumors had been spread that the couple was gifted by Mahal himself with such a large family. Dís did not know how Dagní did it. Her two boys had been quite a handful and imaging six copies of them at once made her shiver.

Now Dagní was on her own with five and a sixth on the way. Even Lí only had to care for Gimlí and the lad was a responsible dwarfling slowly reaching maturity. Dagní had assured Dís multiple times that she would be fine, but Dís had only backed down when Dagní revealed Lí and Ásta had offered to babysit and Dagní’s eldest would be beginning her apprenticeship as a healer soon.

Dís blinked owlishly at the bag that had appeared before her and slowly reached inside.

“Ásta gets to start.”,Dís announced, turning to grin at her sons best friend only to discover Ásta had fallen asleep, leaning against Dagní. Lí nudged her and Ásta woke with a start, making the three older dwarrowdams giggle. Dís repeated what she’d said to a blushing Ásta and drew the next note.

“Next up is Lí.”

Lí raised her cup in a silent salute.

“Then it will be Dagní’s turn.”

“That means I will be last then.”,Dís stated feeling a little disappointed until Ásta mumbled shyly:”Dís you should write the introduction to the journal.”

“Thank you Ásta.”,Dís said with a smile at the blond. The young dam blushed in embarrassment and Dís was glad they had convinced her to stay behind. The young guard had planned on accompanying her childhood friends, but when the rest of the Company had found out they could all think of reasons for her to stay. Ásta had not been pleased.

When Lí and Dagní had given their approval the four raised their cups one last time.

“To the Company.”

~~~

“Lady Dís?”

Startled Dís looked up to see Ásta standing before her desk with a shy smile. The blond dam wore her guard uniform and sword, helm tucked under one arm. Dís felt sad for a moment at the sight of her. Ásta looked similar enough to Fili that she had to think of him at the sight of her. She smiled sadly.

“I just thought of the journal and was reminded of Fili.”,Dís explained her lapse in attention and Ásta was about to answer when a knock on the door interrupted her. The door was opened by another guard when Dís called and he bowed.

“The councils are about to convene Lady Dís.”

“Thank you. I will depart shortly.”,Dís dismissed him and stood, brushing off imaginary dust from her skirts. Ásta exited the office that used to be Thorin’s before Dís, but let her pass to pull the door shut. Dís strode down the hall with Ásta and the other guard following closely. At the end of the hall stood a large double door and taking a deep breath Dís marched inside with her head high.

The moment she stepped inside the conversations within died down to mere whispers. The lower council members seated themselves and Dís nodded a greeting at Lí who smiled in return.

The noble had taken her husband’s place on the lower council when he had left with Thorin a few days ago. Normally the council member’s heir took the seat, however Gimlí was not of age yet so his guardian took his place.

A fact Gimlí bemoaned constantly.

Like Ásta he had wanted to leave with the Company. Thorin however refused to take a dwarfling. Lí had also given the dwarfling the scolding of a lifetime.

The high council took their time finding their seats. Unlike the lower council which consisted of twenty members, the high council was made up of ten. There were two seats free on the high council and the throne of course was vacant.

Normally Thorin sat on the throne and Balin and Dís would be seated on the high council. Now she was on her own as she took Thorin’s place on the throne. Ásta and the other guard took their places on either side of Dís and she nodded at the guards at the doors. They pulled them shut and once the doors were closed Dís raised her chin, saying:”The councils are now convened.”

\---

“Now then, moving on to the missive sent by the elves in the Gray Havens.”,Dís declared, groaning silently at the length of today’s meeting. The high and low council thankfully only gathered like this once a week. The high and lower councils would meet separately twice a week with the dwarf on the throne present at each meeting. Those meetings were fairly tame. When both councils gathered it was a mess and Dís enjoyed watching lords or ladies she disliked bickering with each other.

However this was the first she had to be in charge of. Usually she would drift off when a discussion arose that was just petty squabbling, however as Thorin’s stand-in Dís needed to stay focused for the entire length of the proceedings.

Lucky her.

“The elves would like to send a party to open trade with us.”,Dís continued and instantly there was grumbling and dark expressions amongst the lords and ladies. The elves were as unpopular as ever it seemed. One lord in particular appeared displeased. Scowling he stood and when he held both council’s attention, he growled:”Lady Dís how can you even consider trading with those honorless tree-shaggers?”

Of course he would start insulting them right from the start.

“Because, Lord Teitur,”,Dís explained patiently to the high council member,”,We need the business. Dealing with the men and the Shire has improved things in Ered Luin however tapping into this branch of potential income would greatly increase the wealth of our people.”

The councils erupted, arguing they were better off than how Dís was putting it, that she was exaggerating. Dís barely restrained herself from running a hand across her face and groaning. What she had said was the bitter truth. Durin’s Folk had fought hard and long with poverty for decades after the loss of Erebor and only in the last decade were they beginning to win. It didn’t change the fact that everyone was still counting their coins carefully.

Dís felt slightly less sorry for herself hearing Ásta sigh quietly beside her. She was possibly even more frustrated than Dís. As a guard she could listen, but not participate.

“Why not,”,Lí shouted over the din of the other council members,”See this as an opportunity to cheat the elves out of every coin they have!? Overprice the items they desire and the like!”

Lord Teitur glowered at Lí which she returned easily and he began to rant about the foolishness of the proposal when another high council member shushed him. The old dwarf lord frowned at Lord Teitur, saying:”Lord Teitur there is no reason not to do business with the elves. They are risking the tongue-lashing I will impart upon seeing them. I will still gladly take their coin.”

Chuckling resounded in the large hall as Lord Teitur spluttered red-faced at the dwarf lord’s words and Dís had to hide her smile behind a hand.

“Thank you Lord Poli. We will put this to a vote then. All in favor?”

The majority raised their hands calling ‘aye’ and Dís nodded, pleased. She would write a reply to the elves after this meeting.

“The ‘ayes’ have it. With that last matter finished, this meeting is adjourned.”,Dís decreed, standing up and Ásta and her fellow guard straightened, coming to attention. The three scribes that had been recording the meeting gathered up their notes as council members started to chat with each other and drifted out of the room once the two guards had opened the doors.

Dís managed to slip out of the council room without anyone stopping her to exchange pleasantries. Once outside everyone stepped aside to let her pass, bowing and murmuring their respects.

“I admire your restraint Lady Dís.”,Ásta commented from beside Dís as they walked down the hall,”I think I would have sighed and groaned several times.”

“I did that the first meetings I attended. Balin quickly taught me not to.”,Dís chuckled with a shake of her head and smiled wistfully.

~~~

Balin followed Dís and Thorin into the latter’s office. Thorin collapsed behind his desk and the siblings glowered at each other while Balin sighed:”That could have gone better…”

“Really!? She called Lord Poli a beardless son of an orc!”,Thorin snarled, waving in Dís’ direction and Balin winced at the reminder.

“It’s not my fault if he is one!”,Dís snapped and Thorin rolled his eyes, snorting:”Yes, and now the whole council knows!”

“I can forget having his support now!”,Thorin growled, slumping back further in his seat and Dís refused to react to that. She felt a little sorry for undermining Thorin, but Lord Poli had gotten under her skin today and she had lost her temper. Thorin wasn’t the only Durin with one.

“Dís, I think you should apologize to Lord Poli.”,Balin began and when Dís opened her mouth to argue he raised a hand to silence her before continuing:”No, you took it too far by insulting him. Lord Poli was only testing you. That is the way of the council.”

“Maybe less sighing and looking bored would help too.”,Thorin grumbled and Dís glared at him, hissing:”Like you are one to talk!”

“Yes, Thorin has no right to criticize.”,Balin interrupted an indignant Thorin,”However he did not insult Lord Poli today. You did.”

Dís fidgeted under her cousin’s calm gaze. He was right of course. She didn’t like admitting being wrong, but Balin was right. Unfortunately for her that meant she owed Lord Poli an apology.

Slowly Dís nodded and was rewarded by Balin’s relieved smile. That was when he turned to Thorin and lectured him on what he could do better as their ruler. Thorin’s sullen expression had Dís in stitches.

~~~

Dís chuckled again at the memory.

She had apologized to Lord Poli the next day and he had accepted it gracefully. It had proven to be good advice from Balin since to this day Lord Poli supported and aided Thorin and Dís in their ventures. Especially since she hadn’t insulted him a second time.

Dís snapped back to the present when they approached her office door. She reached for the door when her guard stepped forward and grabbed the handle with a smile.

“Allow me Lady Dís.”

He pushed the door open and Dís was about to thank him with a smile when there were two loud ‘thunks’ and the guard slowly fell to the ground. Inside her office stood two dwarrow with crossbows and swords, staring in horror at the guard on the floor and Dís blinked slowly, realizing what was happening just as Ásta surged forward. The dam yanked the guard on the floor back and slammed the door shut bellowing:”To me! Assassins! To me!”

She strained against the door to keep it shut as the assassins seemed to be trying to open it. Dís shook herself awake and pulled the fallen guard further aside and knelt to check if he was still amongst the living. His breathing was shallow, but still there as he bled from the two places the bolts had pierced his armor.

The pounding of armored boots approaching had Dís look up. Four guards that had been standing by the council room were charging their way through the panicked lords and ladies, swords drawn.

“Lady Dís are you injured!?”,one demanded as they drew closer and Dís shook her head, wiping the blood of the guards whose name she didn’t know off her hands onto her skirt, ruining it. Here he was bleeding out for her and she didn’t even know his name. She would change that later.

“Two of you come here!”,Ásta barked and once two had joined her she let go of the door. Nothing happened and drawing her sword Ásta opened the door and disappeared inside with two guards shadowing her. A moment later Ásta reappeared, sword sheathed and a frown on her face.

“They went through the window.”,Ásta muttered as several more guards arrived including the Captain of the guard, Hannar. The frowning Captain barked an order and two guards gently lifted their fallen comrade and hurried away with him while Dís pushed herself up. Then Hannar bowed to Dís murmuring:”I am pleased you appear unharmed Lady Dís.”

“I was lucky Captain Hannar.”,Dís stated feeling a little dazed and Hannar glanced at Ásta before asking:”What happened exactly?”

“Lady Dís was about to enter her office when Skofti opened it for her.”,Ásta said and Dís was grateful she had taken over. It had all happened so fast she couldn’t quite wrap her head around it.

“Two crossbow bolts fired at close range pierced Skofti’s armor and I pulled him back before holding the door shut.”

“Why did you not go after the assassins? Now we must hunt them down!”,the voice of Hannar’s second-in-command questioned and Ásta hesitated, fumbling with an answer. Dís glared at the dwarf, making him quail a little and demanded:”Hunt down to assassins and leave me undefended!? With your fellow guard bleeding out before me!? I am glad Ásta stayed by my side!”

“Bili go have them check the palace grounds for any signs of these two assassins.”,Hannar ordered and Bili stalked away red-faced in his shame and anger. Hannar sighed, shaking his head and waved at Ásta.

“You are dismissed Ásta. Write a report and go home for today.”

“Thank you Captain Hannar.”,Ásta thanked the Captain and Dís placed a hand on Ásta’s shoulder. The young dam turned curious grey eyes onto her and Dís smiled.

“Thank you Ásta. That was well done.”

The blond blushed and looked down embarrassed at the praise. Amused she had been able to render Ásta speechless Dís nodded towards her office ordering:”Fetch the journal and go home to rest.”

“Yes, Lady Dís.”,Ásta mumbled still pleased with the praise and hurried into the office, swarming with guards. Dís sighed, rubbing her hands over her face as she listened to Hannar barking out orders. She had been looking forward to retiring early after writing the letter to the Gray Havens.

That would have to wait it seemed.


	3. Receiving Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop

My dear friends,

I regret to inform you there has been an assassination attempt on Lady Dís. The perpetrators were not initially caught in the attempt, but luckily were not successful. The only one who came to harm was the guard Skofti and he is recovering thankfully.

To my great surprise I have been put in charge of the case to find the perpetrators for Lady Dís. However I found out quickly I would not only be searching for two would-be assassins.

~~~

Ásta stood in front of her nadad’s office, fists clenching the fabric of her skirt tightly. Her hands felt clammy as she tried to calm her nerves by smoothing out her skirts again. Talking to her older nadad always left her nervous. This time would be special though because she would be telling him something he would not want to hear.

Not at all.

Taking a deep breath Ásta knocked on his door and flinched when he called for her to enter. She opened the door carefully and peeked inside to see him writing at his desk. The blond dwarf barely looked up to register it was her before barking:”Come in Ásta if you’re going to interrupt me!”

“Yes, Austvari.”,Ásta mumbled, stepping inside and closing the door. She stepped in front of his desk and clasped her hands behind her to keep them from fiddling with her dress.

“You will need to be brief. I have a council meeting to attend soon.”,Austvari stated, not even looking up and Ásta shuffled her feet nervously before blurting out her news.

“I’m giving up being a lady-in-waiting and joining the city guard!”

The quill Austvari had been writing with snapped in half.

“I-I already spoke with Captain Dwalin and Lady Dís! She understands and wishes me the best of luck at my new position!”,Ásta babbled anxiously and Austvari surged up out of his seat bellowing:”Are you out of your mind!?”

Ásta quailed before his wrath as he went on.

“I worked hard to give you a good education and recommended you to Lady Dís as a lady-in-waiting! You want to throw it all away and become a guard!?”

“I’m not doing anything as a lady-in-waiting besides wait! I want to do something that actually affects people and help them!”,Ásta defended her choice, cowering when Austvari walked around his desk snarling:”Yes, and when Captain Dwalin realizes how awful you are at being a guard, you will go back to Lady Dís crying like the dwarfling you are!”

Ásta trembled, feeling the tears slide down her face as he towered above her and roared:”Wake up and face reality Ásta!”

~~~

“Wake up Ásta! You have a friend waiting.”

Ásta blinked drowsily to see her landlord Regin standing above her, shaking her shoulder gently. With a groan she rolled to sit at the edge of her bed and while Ásta discreetly wiped away her tears the elderly dwarf excused himself and let in another dwarf. She couldn’t even muster the energy to glare at the brown-haired dwarrowdam that entered her bedroom, she was so tired.

“It is too early for social calls Fía.”,Ásta declared mournfully as she noticed the sun hadn’t even risen yet. The older dwarrowdam rolled her eyes and picked up Ásta’s guard uniform from where she had discarded it last night and threw it at her.

“Get up. I need to show you something.”

Fía left to allow Ásta some privacy and while she got dressed, Ásta wondered what Fía wanted to show her. Considering she was putting on her guard uniform it was something she needed legal help with.

Fía “worked” with Nori as a “locksmith” sometimes, though she was trying to get out of that line of work recently. Still, when her purse got too empty, she would revert to old habits. Ásta had bailed her and Nori out more than once.

~~~

“How high is their bail?”,Ásta asked the guard currently in charge of accepting bail. Tjálvi grimaced at Ásta sympathetically and scratched the back of his neck.

“You know how it is Ásta. They’re repeat offenders and-“

“Tjálvi.”,Ásta interrupted him feeling tired. She couldn’t afford to keep bailing them out the way it was going. Some day they would be waiting to be bailed out when none was coming. Fía had nobody else to bail her out and Nori’s family disapproved of his actions.

So Ásta had helped, even if it meant more overtime for her.

Tjálvi fidgeted a moment longer before finally giving Ásta a number. She counted the amount out of her purse and handed it over, her purse feeling disturbingly light now. She had come prepared.

Once that was done and everything was signed she went to the cells. The guard on watch handed her the keys wordlessly, already knowing who she was coming for and she approached the locked dell door the guard pointed to. At the door she peered inside at Fía and Nori as they sulked in different corners of their cell.

“Guess who!”,Ásta called with a smile, shaking the keys and the two jumped up beaming at Ásta. Nori clapped her on the shoulder once she opened the door and winked at her.

“Did some more paperwork get lost? Be honest with me Ásta.”

“Things like that happen all the time Nori!”,Ásta answered innocently and the two former cellmates laughed. Ásta’s heart warmed at the sound of their laughter. This was why she helped them secretly. So they could continue laughing in that carefree manner with her, their family and friends.

They would probably scold her if they knew she was paying their bail and insist they pay her back. She didn’t want their money. Only for them to be happy.

“Hey want to go out for a drink with us to celebrate our freedom?”,Nori offered grinning mischievously and Ásta smiled at him. Then shaking her head she chuckled:”No, thanks. I need to finish my shift.”

“Aww party-pooper…”,Nori whined and threw an arm over Ásta’s shoulder to pull her close for a moment,”Our poor workaholic baby…”

“I’m not a baby!”,Ásta snapped pushing Nori away and the thief skipped away laughing. Fía waved and followed Nori out as Ásta watched with a frown. She wasn’t a child! Why couldn’t they see that!?

~~~

“So where are we headed?”,Ásta inquired following Fía as she munched on a slice of bread Regin had given her as a quick breakfast. She had the best landlord in Gabilgathol or even in all of Ered Luin. Her apartment was right above Regin’s home and bakery and he was one of the sweetest people she had ever encountered except for maybe Ori. He woke her in the early morning when he was halfway into his early shift, fed her breakfast and waited up for her when her day went a little longer.

“Remember when you described those two assassins to me a few days ago?”,Fía asked looking around nervously and pulled her hood a little lower. They were in a shadier part of town and Ásta was glad she wore her guard uniform and sword. It would deter some criminals from making a move on them. However if anyone was determined enough that wouldn’t stop them she supposed.

“What about them?”

“Well I found them for you.”

Ásta stopped and Fía turned to look at a flabbergast Ásta.

“Fía!”,Ásta hissed,”This is the sort of things I need backup for! I can’t just ask two assassins to surrender to me!”

“I know that!”,Fía exclaimed running a hand over her face wearily,”You won’t have to arrest them though!”

Ásta stared at Fía as if she’d grown two heads. What was Fía thinking?

“Of course I’d arrest two assassins, attempt failed or not!”

“That is not the problem.”,Fía sighed starting to walk again and forcing Ásta to follow,”The fact that they are dead is.”

\---

Ásta crouched next to one of the two bodies. They had been dumped in an alley in the shady part of Gabilgathol and the only sign of injury was their cut throats. They had been bled out like animals and since she couldn’t find any large amounts of blood she could safely assume they had been killed elsewhere and then dumped here. The fact that their throats were cut in that manner without further injury also suggested it had been an execution.

After her first inspection Ásta had written a note and sent Fía to Captain Hannar with it and borrowed a lamp from one of the families bordering the dump site. Seeing her guard uniform had woken the sleepy dwarf properly that had answered her knocks. He had looked visibly relieved when she’d only asked for a lamp.

That was life in this part of Gabilgathol. Crime was still running rampant and it was hard to lower it despite Dwalin’s best efforts. When he had left on Thorin’s quest, the city guard had noticed the crime rate going up suddenly.

The lamplight flickered, casting eerie shadows on the dead dwarf’s pale face. Ásta curled her lip in disgust. The sight and smell of him hardly registered anymore. The first time she’d been at a murder scene she had politely excused herself and then been violently sick out of sight. Dwalin had patted her on the back when she’d returned a moment later looking a trifle paler than before.

“You’ll get used to it.”

And she had.

The light flickered again from the cool late spring breeze that swept through the alley and Ásta blinked spotting a shadow that did not move on the dwarf’s skin. Frowning she leaned forward and pushed some of the dwarf’s hair back from his neck. There on the nape of his neck was a tattoo. A wicked monster’s smile, mocking those that saw it.

Seizing the lamp Ásta rushed to the other dwarf and pushed back his hair as well. There was the same tattoo! Ásta rocked back on the balls of her feet, chewing on her lower lip.

It could be a coincidence.

Both dwarrow could have had the same tattoo done. In the same spot.

“Trollshite.”,Ásta muttered Dwalin’s favorite curse concerning coincidences. In Dwalin’s book there were no coincidences and he would slap her upside the head for thinking even for a moment there were any.

The sound of heavy boots had Ásta raise her grey eyes to see Captain Hannar approaching with four sleepy looking guards. Seeing the two bodies Captain Hannar ordered the guards to secure the perimeter before scowling down at the body closest to him.

“You wrote these were the assassins?”

“Yes, sir.”,Ásta confirmed, pushing herself up,”I recognize them and they are even wearing the same gear from the day of the attempt.”

“How did you find them?”

“My friend who brought you the note did. I had described the assassins to her and when she found them here dead she fetched me.”,she answered and Captain Hannar turned his frown onto her. Disapproval leaked into his voice as he growled:”She should have come to the guard station and reported it.”

“She doesn’t trust the guard.”,Ásta sighed, rubbing a hand over her bearded chin tiredly,”There are only two guards she feels she can trust. One of them is before you and the other is headed for Erebor.”

Captain Hannar continued to scowl, muttering under his breath and then crouched closer to the body before him. He pointed at the tattoo she had uncovered and asked gruffly:”Find one on the other as well?”

“Yes, sir.”

Captain Hannar ran a hand through his beard humming thoughtfully.

“Scenarios?”

“They failed their mission and were executed for their failure.”,Ásta theorized with a frown,”The organization or person they worked for dumped their bodies here where they would be found and then lost in our bureaucracy if I hadn’t identified them as our missing assassins.”

Captain Hannar grunted in acknowledgement and Ásta smiled, pleased with herself. The captain stood and eyed her for a moment before growling:”Your nadad approached me yesterday after your shift. Wanted me to dismiss you from the guard.”

Ásta stared blankly at Captain Hannar and then blushed in her embarrassment and fury. How dare he!? Dwalin had barely left the Blue Mountains and he thought he could intimidate the new Captain! She was about to apologize when Captain Hannar snorted.

“I told him he could shove off; I didn’t care if he was a lord.”

“Besides,”Captain Hannar added with a frown,”Lady Dís wants me to put you on the assassination attempt and I think now I might agree with her.”

Ásta gaped at Captain Hannar, apology stuck in her throat. Swallowing quickly when the captain started to look impatient Ásta blurted out:”I’d be honored sir! Thank you sir!”

Captain Hannar nodded and turned to walk back the way he had come.

“Get to work then!”

\---

Later on the same day Ásta knocked on the door that was Dori, Nori and Ori’s home and a few minutes later Fía opened the door. When the three nadads were preparing for the quest, Dori had fretted over the fact that their house would be standing empty for so long. Ásta didn’t know the details, but Fía had moved to their couch to make sure the house wouldn’t be burglarized.

“Come on in.”,Fía said once she saw Ásta and they headed for the kitchen. A pot of tea sat on the stove to keep warm and Ásta inhaled before smiling, purring:”Chamomile tea! You shouldn’t have.”

“I figured you would show up some time today.”,Fía chuckled, pouring them two cups while Ásta sat down at the kitchen table. Ásta accepted the cup with a hum and cupped her hands around it. Then with a proud smile Ásta declared:”I have been assigned the assassination case and Captain Hannar is even having me head it!”

“Congratulations!”,Fía exclaimed, patting Ásta’s shoulder and sat down opposite of Ásta. Taking a sip of her tea Ásta waved at Fía asking:”So how did you find those two?”

“I’ve been working the nightshift of a bar in the area.”,Fía explained, leaning back in her chair,”I walk by that alley to get home and I saw them lying there. I went closer to check if they were alright and you can guess the rest from there.”

“Did you notice their tattoos?”,Ásta inquired, digging in her pocket and when Fía frowned and denied any knowledge, Ásta drew out a small piece of paper. On it she had made a sketch of the tattoo and she showed it to Fía. The older dam inspected the drawing while Ásta told her where the tattoo had been and how she’d found it.

“I don’t recognize this design,”,Fía admitted, sliding the parchment into her own pocket,”But I can look into it.”

“Thank you Fía.”,Ásta thanked her with a smile and then shook her head muttering:”Now we just need to identify them so we can search their homes for clues…”

“Will it be hard?”

“Depends if we get any tips. I’ll probably be scouring pubs the next couple of weeks.”,Ásta sighed and downed the rest of her tea before getting up and groaning:”I need to leave again. I need to deliver a journal to Lady Lí and then I am going to bed! I didn’t get enough sleep!”

“Our poor overworked baby.”,Fía teased as she walked Ásta to the door and she laughed when the blond guard flipped her off. Ásta walked down the street of the colony of Gabilgathol, looking up at the darkening sky above. She wished her friends hadn’t left on their quest. She wished they were still here safe and sound.

Then again maybe they were safer where they were right now.

~~~

Ásta sat in the library sniffling like the little dwarfling she was. Her tutor had complained to Austvari that she wasn’t trying hard enough. Austvari had then yelled at her and sent her to the library to study.

It wasn’t fair! It was a complicated text and she’d needed help and asked her tutor! He was lazy though and told her to just read it again. Of course she’d failed the test!

“Ásta?”

Hearing her name Ásta spotted Fili and Kili watching her with concerned expressions. She quickly wiped her tears away as the duo approached and Kili babbled:”We heard somebody crying so we came over to look…”

“Is something wrong?”,Fili asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder and she almost burst out crying again. Swallowing back her tears, she waved a hand at the history text she was supposed to study in front of her mumbling:”This is just really hard and my tutor isn’t helping me with it and Austvari got really mad at me…”

The two dwarflings peered at the text Ásta had in front of her and blanched.

“Nope! Not even gonna try!”,Kili declared, backing away with hands raised in surrender and Fili shook his head with a grimace saying:”Sorry Ásta. I don’t have a clue either.”

“Maybe we could ask Balin for help?”,Kili suggested and before Ásta could say she didn’t want to disturb the busy councilor Fili had agreed and snatched up her text. Kili grabbed her hand and dragged her along as they searched for their nadadaz’amad’s advisor.

The three of them burst through a door startling Balin, Dís and Thorin. Before they could get scolded Fili hurried to Balin with the text and begged:”Balin can you help Ásta understand this? Her tutor is an idiot and she’ll get in trouble if she doesn’t.”

“I’m sorry to disturb you.”,Ásta mumbled, feeling very humble before her King and Kili tugged at her hand exclaiming:”Don’t be shy Ásta! You’re not with me and Kili!”

She did not feel shy about stepping on his foot and making him yelp.

Thorin watched all this with a frown while Dís and Balin smiled at the scene. Balin accepted the book from Fili and after scanning the text in question briefly chuckled:”If you were to wait patiently for a few minutes Lady Ásta I will help you gladly.”

“Thank you Lord Balin.”,Ásta sighed in relief while Fili and Kili cheered and Dís ushered the trio out of what turned out to be Thorin’s office, laughing at the same time. Outside Ásta sat on the floor between Fili and Kili holding on to their hands.

“Thanks Fili, Kili.”

“You’re welcome.”


	4. Fools of Durin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Durin lads

My dear friends and fool,

You should be pleased to hear Gimlí has begun his training with the guard. He still sulks most days because you left him behind, but I do not allow him to feel like that for too long before chasing him outside.

Dís and Ásta are running themselves ragged and Dagní has been doing her best on her own. She has been feeling the strain though. Starting the day after I pen this I will be relieving some of the stress and look after her and her family more.

I do not care what Dagní says! She is tending five dwarflings, working and expecting her next little one! She will accept my help!

~~~

Lí walked across the market place, basket in one hand, shopping list in the other. Her mother had sent her on some errands and she was anxious to return home soon. Her jewel project lay unfinished at home and it irked her to leave anything in that state.

Most of the items were easy to fetch and there was only one left. She glanced at the baker’s stall and groaned at the long line. This was taking her far too long! However with her mother’s tongue as a deterrent Lí got in line, muttering darkly to herself. After what felt like forever Lí stepped forward to place her order when someone shoved past her from behind and barked:”Two loaves of that bread there!”

Lí stumbled forward, dropping her basket which promptly spilled its contents on the ground. Her green eyes narrowed with her fury and she rounded on the tall dwarf hissing:”You horrible klutz!”

The ginger haired dwarf turned brown eyes onto her and the dwarf was scowling as he demanded in a low growl:”What did you call me?”

“Oh don’t you dare play deaf on me! You heard me the first time you witless son of an orc!”,Lí snapped, ignoring the attention she was garnering and the fool took a moment to take a good look at her. He gaped at her, absolutely gob smacked and briefly Lí wondered what had him stare at her like that. Had she grown a second head? She was not in the mood to find out though and Lí tapped her foot impatiently demanding:”What!? Cats got your tongue or do you usually stare at people you bowl over!?”

The fool, as she had started to call him, blushed and dropped down to pick up her things, mumbling one apology after another. Lí glared down at him, putting her fists on her hips and in the back of her mind registered his fine clothing and wondered if he was a lord. If at all then from Erebor since she knew all the lords of Gabilgathol through her father and the Ereborian refugees had just recently arrived and she hadn’t met all of those lords yet.

“We’re you going to order, my lady?”,the fool inquired, holding the basket for her and she huffed at the ridiculous question. She was standing right in front of the baker’s stall for Mahal’s sake!

Ignoring his adoring gaze (and rather handsome face – not that she would admit that) Lí ordered and paid. The fool packed the baked goods into her basket and when Lí held her hand out for her basket the fool offered:”May I carry this home for you, my lady? A precious jewel like you should not carry such a heavy burden.”

“Precious jewel!”,Lí scoffed, the nerve of this fool,”I will let you carry it for me as punishment for pushing me and trying to cut ahead so rudely!”

“A just punishment, oh light of my world!”,the fool declared, bowing deeply and Lí blushed in embarrassment. Mumbling insults to herself, she strode past the dwarrow watching with amused expressions and headed home. The whole way the fool tried to flatter her, likening her eyes to emeralds, her hair to rubies and so on. After each attempt she shot back insults which he took in stride.

In front of her door she spun around and yanked her basket out of the fool’s hands, ignoring the kicked puppy looks his face was now graced with. Lí dipped a quick curtsy, saying waspishly:”Thank you for carrying my groceries! Farewell!”

“Will I see you again?”

Lí paused and scowled up at him. The tall dwarf had the physique of a trained warrior and quite the admirable red beard. Now she took note of the braids in his hair declaring him of the Line of Durin, a warrior and surprisingly a master accountant.

Well.

Maybe his head wasn’t all for show after all.

“Your name.”,Lí demanded and the fool bowed again saying:”I am Glóin son of Gróin, forever at your service fair lady.”

“Then I expect we will see each other again Lord Glóin.”,Lí sniffed disdainfully and dipped into a second curtsy,”Lí daughter of Tralí, at your service.”

Then before he could stop her she spun on her heel and entered her home head held high. The moment she closed the door she dropped the basket and dashed up the stairs to peek out the window. Below Lí saw Glóin gazing at the door like a love struck fool and a goofy smile gracing his features. He practically skipped down the street, making Lí snort in amusement.

What a silly fool.

Her fool.

~~~

Lí watched with an amused grin as Dís giggled like a naughty little dwarfling. The story of how she had first met Glóin was one of her favorites and she had been appalled when Dís had admitted she had not heard it yet. It had been remedied instantly over a cup of some liquor –courtesy of Thorin again- and had the two dwarrowdams sitting in front of the fireplace with the bottle and cups.

“I cannot believe Glóin called you ‘the light of his world’!”,Dís sniggered breathlessly and Lí smirked, mumbling into her cup:”Don’t forget ‘precious jewel’.”

That had Dís laughing again and Lí poured them both another cup. After the assassination attempt Dís had been running from meeting to meeting while being on the lookout for more assassins at the same time. Just because the original two were found dead did not mean more would not be sent. It was good for Dís to relax like this with her.

“Vili and my first meeting was much more tame in comparison!”,Dís giggled taking a dip,”He was my guard for a day and I tripped. He laughed himself silly and Dwalin nearly had his beard for that if I hadn’t interfered!”

“It seems the Line of Durin needs to make fools of themselves to find their Ones!”,Lí sniggered and both raised their cups to that before downing the contents. They downed another cup in companionable silence and Lí was refilling their cups again when Dís mumbled:”It isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t?”,Lí asked and Dís waved around her wearily.

“Just everything. First we lost Erebor and wandered for so long. Then I thought I’d found happiness with Vili and had Fili and Kili and Azanulbizar happened.”

Lí grimaced in sympathy. She had never known loss like that. Gabilgathol had always been her home and she had been lucky no one in her immediate family had died in Azanulbizar. Dís however had lost her sigin’adad, adad, nadad and One in one day. Just imagining the death of Glóin had Lí’s tipsy mind want to cry. She couldn’t bear to lose him or Gimlí.

“How do you bear the pain after such a loss?”,Lí inquired breathlessly as she tried to control her emotions. She refused to burst into tears in front of Dís. The raven haired dam smiled sadly.

“You don’t. You learn to bear the pain. To endure it for the sake of those around you.”

They were silent after that and raised their cups in a silent prayer.

Mahal please return our loved ones to us.

\---

Lí’s head felt like it was going to split in half. Perhaps she and Dís had had a little too much to drink last night. From the look on Dís’ face as they sat in her office Lí would bet she’d agree.

“This is all your fault.”,Dís grumbled, covering her face with her hands and Lí snorted:”You weren’t complaining last night.”

“I don’t feel like explaining to Lord Teitur and Lord Bragi why I am so grumpy in today’s meeting.”

Lí rolled her eyes at the mention of the two grumpiest high council members and would have commented when there was a knock on the office door. Dís sat up alert until they heard Captain Hannar’s muffled voice stating it was him.

“Enter Captain!”,Dís called, slumping back into her chair and Captain Hannar entered with his usual frown. Lí kept quiet in her chair near the fireplace as Captain Hannar bowed.

“What have you to report?”,Dís questioned and Captain Hannar scowled darkly growling:”Ásta has picked up rumors that there will be another attempt on someone’s life in the palace and we have been unsuccessful in identifying the two dead assassins.”

“Hold right there. An attempt on someone’s life?”,Dís demanded with a frown,”It isn’t clear if I am the target?”

At Captain Hannar’s shaking head Lí let out a snort of laughter, startling the Captain.

“That sounds absolutely lovely.”

“Lady Lí.”,Captain Hannar greeted her icily, tilting his head her way,”I have news for you as well.”

“Oh? Concerning what?”

“Your son.”

Lí blinked in surprise. Today was Gimlí’s first day training with the guard and he had been thrilled to go this morning. What could have happened in the two hours since she had last seen him?

\---

“Why would you beat three of your fellow trainees into a bloody pulp!?”,Lí shrieked, absolutely livid in front of Gimlí in the infirmary. Her dwarfling was sporting a split lip and tussled red hair as he sulked. Secretly she was proud that was all he had gotten. The other three had looked much worse.

“I didn’t mean to beat them so much. They kept coming after me once I threw the first punch until I made sure they stayed down.”,Gimlí mumbled, shuffling his feet and Lí groaned, tugging at her beard in exasperation. She was not ready for this kind of situation with the hangover she had!

“Why did you punch them in the first place!?”,Lí barked and Gimlí shuffled his feet again awkwardly. Lí scowled at him and put her hands on her hips which made her son blurt out hastily:”They were saying father went on a suicide mission and was never coming back! That Thorin and his whole Company were as crazy as tree-shaggers!”

Lí stared blankly at Gimlí, processing what he’d said. Then she spun around snarling:”Where are those tick-infested wargs!? I am going to skin them alive!”

\---

Lí fiddled around in Dagní’s kitchen, glaring at her hands as she cooked. Gimlí and Dagní’s children were in the next room playing while Dagní sat in the kitchen with Lí and drank tea. They had agreed the day before they would come over for dinner and when Lí had seen how exhausted Dagní looked she had taken over the kitchen and sent Gimlí and the other dwarflings out.

Now Gimlí and Dagní’s eldest Borgní were entertaining the younger dwarflings. Lí almost felt sorry for Gimlí, but then decided to see it as punishment for resorting to violence concerning the disagreement he had with the other trainees a couple of days ago.

Her heart ached thinking back to what had made her little star act out. She couldn’t even consider the possibility of her fool not returning. It hurt too much and she had fueled that hurt into anger as she ranted at the parents of the young dwarrow Gimlí had struck. She needed Glóin to come back. She did not need other dwarrow telling her or Gimlí that Glóin wouldn’t be.

Glancing back at Dagní she scowled even more darkly. Dagní depended on the faith that Bombur would return. Her children needed their father just as much as their pregnant mother.

~~~

Standing by the window Lí gazed out over Gabilgathol. It was evening and Gimlí was in his room sulking and hiding from her at the same time. He had come home in a foul mood and when Lí had made him tell her what had caused him to be so upset, he ranted how unfair it was that his father and his two best friends all got to leave with Thorin’s Company, but he was told to stay because he was too little.

Gimlí had not known this was the first time she had heard of Glóin going with Thorin. She had heard of Thorin’s quest and declared it foolish in front of Glóin. She was annoyed to say the least.

“I am home!”,Lí heard her husband call as he opened the door and without turning she answered:”Welcome home ghivashel. How was your day?”

Warm arms wrapped around her middle and Glóin planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Nothing exciting really, though I did meet with Balin and had an interesting discussion with him concerning the new law-“

“Nothing exciting.”,Lí interrupted him, disgusted, stepping away from him and turned to hiss:”When were you going to tell me you planned on leaving with Thorin!?”

Glóin winced at her words and reached for her hands.

“Ghivashel I-“

“Don’t coddle me!”,Lí growled, waving his hands away,”You’re leaving! Gimlí and I need you here and you are leaving on a quest that may end in failure and all of your deaths! I cannot lose you, you fool!”

Lí’s lower lip trembled as she fought back her tears and whispered:”I can’t.”

Slowly Glóin pulled her into his embrace and gently stroked her braided hair as she sniffled, fighting to control her emotions. Glóin kissed the top of her head and she rubbed her face against his strong and steady chest, his beard tickling her.

“I do this for you and Gimlí. For my nadad and cousins and all of our people longing for home.”,Glóin mumbled into her hair and Lí tightened her grip on him. She could tell he’d already made up his mind. There would be no stopping him in this.

“Oh you fool…”

~~~

“Thank you for cooking.”,Dagní sighed, snapping Lí out of her thoughts,”Today was particularly stressful.”

“You mean every day since Bombur left.”,Lí snorted and smirked at Dagní when the slight dam began to protest. Once she realized Lí was teasing her, Dagní huffed, looking away with a pout. Lí giggled and cooked in silence before sitting down beside Dagní. Dinner just needed to simmer for a while now.

“How have you been feeling?”,Lí asked softly and reached out to let her hands hover over Dagní’s swollen stomach. The brunette nodded permission and Lí rested her hands on Dagní’s belly. She smiled blissfully when she felt the life kicking within.

“Tired mostly.”,Dagní admitted with a rueful smile,”Borgní and Martur do their best to help around the house and watch out for Unnur, Súni and Jóni, but Borgní has her apprenticeship now and Martur is still just a dwarfling.”

“How has work been at the bakery?”,Lí inquired, drawing her hands back and Dagní waved her away with a chuckle.

“Regin only gives me the easiest chores and shorter hours.”

“Ásta has also been helping me with my groceries when her shift ends early.”,Dagní added, nodding in the direction of her full pantry,”She carries it home for me and puts it away too.”

Lí frowned at the mention of Ásta, remembering the news Captain Hannar had brought Dís earlier that week. Dagní did not notice Lí frown and continued:”All of you are so paranoid. We will be fine.”

“I do not doubt that.”,Lí stated, clearing her mind of the dark rumors,”However let us hover in Bombur’s, Bifur’s and Bofur’s stead.”

Dagní’s smile slipped from her face and a distant sorrowful look entered her brown eyes.

“I wonder where they are right now.”,Dagní murmured with a pained chuckle,”I wonder if they are eating enough. Have they been getting enough sleep? Are they dressed warmly enough? Are they hurt? Are they safe?”

“I swear when I see Glóin again I will chain him to my side and never let him out of my sight again.”,Lí grumbled, annoyed with herself that she had ruined the mood, but smiled when Dagní laughed at what she’d said. Still giggling, Dagní shook her head.

“I won’t do something as drastic. I will simply give Bombur his youngest and Bofur and Bifur my other dwarflings! They will keep them tied down while I take a well earned break!”

“Oh so cruel!”,Lí gasped in mock-horror and the two dams laughed. Still chuckling, Lí nudged Dagní saying:”Remind me to leave the journal here with you.”

“Oh! Is it my turn?”,Dagní asked with an eager glint in her eyes and Lí smiled until Martur, Dagní’s eldest boy poked his head into the kitchen sniffing suspiciously.

“What’s that smell?”

“Mahal! The roast!”,Lí gasped and jumped into action while Dagní laughed at her antics to save dinner. What she didn’t do to keep her friends happy.


	5. Student And Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned before that this centers on my OC a lot? Yes? Good.

Dear friends and kurdel,

It is not as hard as Lí made it out to be in her entry. Yes, my life is more hectic, but I am learning to manage. Everyone is doing their best to contribute and I am grateful for the support Dís, Lí and Ásta give me.

Bombur our little Borgní is growing up. She started her healer’s apprenticeship and has started talking to her friends about who she finds attractive. I felt a little hurt she would not speak of that to me, but Dís assured me it was merely a phase where parents are simply embarrassing. Apparently her boys went through a similar phase.

Jóni and Súni ask after you, Bofur and Bifur every day and I have caught Martur and Unnur going to your workshop only to remember you are not there.

They miss you. I miss you.

\---

Dagní was ready to just sit down and burst into tears. It had nearly been the end of her shift at Regin’s bakery when there was a sudden surge in customers and she couldn’t leave Regin alone because his other employee was sick. It meant however she was running late. She was supposed to pick up Borgní since Dagní didn’t want her walking home on her own. Then they were supposed to shop for groceries and relieve the probably exhausted babysitter at home, but Dagní was running so late!

Borgní would be worrying and the babysitter would be annoyed and her other darlings would be so upset and-!

“Dagní!”

The frazzled dam looked up to see Ásta still in her uniform, waving at her with a smile. Ignoring the waiting line of customers, Ásta strode forward until she stood at the counter and leaned casually against it.

“Busy today, huh?”

“I don’t have time right now Ásta.”,Dagní said serving the next customer next to Ásta. She needed to go pick up Borgní! Ásta smirked and inspecting the top of the counter purred:”My friend Íthi and I picked up Borgní.”

Dagní nearly dropped a loaf of bread in her shock as Ásta continued.

“We relieved the babysitter and Íthi volunteered to watch the dwarflings while I help you with your groceries.”

Dagní gaped at you young blond as she walked back out, declaring she would wait outside. Then shaking her head she went back to work chuckling and with a huge weight off her shoulders.

Dear, sweet Ásta.

~~~

“Mistress Dagní would you teach me how to cook?”

Dagní raised her head to see the new tenant Regin had put up above the shop. The dwarf, Dagní had heard was the sister of a lord on the lower council and had all sorts of dwarrow gossiping as to why a dam barely of age had moved to a shadier part of Gabilgathol and joined the guard.

And now she wanted to learn how to cook from Dagní?

“I apologize Lady Ásta, but I simply do not have the time.”,Dagní explained gently, continuing to knead dough and Ásta fidgeted before asking:”What if I was willing to pay for lessons?”

Dagní frowned at the question. Hadn’t her mother taught her? Or had servants made all her meals? However no matter how pitiful the dwarfling looked at her, Dagní didn’t have the time. She needed to work to help provide for her family and she’d admitted to Regin that times were hard at the moment. She couldn’t stop her curiosity though and eyeing Ásta thoughtfully Dagní inquired:”Why from me? Why not your mother or someone else in your family?”

“My mother died giving birth to me.”,Ásta stated with a shrug and her expression hardened when she added:”And I won’t ask my nadad for anything.”

The young dwarf fell silent and Dagní felt her heart go out to her. She was so young and already on her own. Dagní wanted to accept, but how would she fit it in her schedule? Maybe she could recruit Bombur into helping as well. He was a proper cook while Dagní was a baker.

“I really want to learn. I’m living on my own now and cooking is much harder than I thought.”,Ásta admitted, expression softening again and Dagní chuckled just imagining it. Oh yes, cooking could be difficult without somebody there to help or give pointers.

Dagní nodded to herself, having come to a decision. They could make this work. Wiping off a sticky hand on her apron, Dagní offered it with a smile.

“I will speak to my husband to see what we can arrange, Lady Ásta.”

“Oh thank you.”,Ásta sighed in relief, taking Dagní’s hand without minding the dough still stuck to the proffered hand,”Please call me Ásta though. My nadad is a lord. Not me.”

“I’m glad to see that worked out!”,Regin commented cheerfully as he passed them,”I was getting tired of hearing Ásta whine how hard cooking is and having to worry she’d burn down my house!”

Ásta blushed in embarrassment and snapped at Regin to shut up while Dagní laughed.

~~~

Walking out of the bakery, Dagní peered around, searching for Ásta to find her sitting on an overturned crate and smoking a pipe of what smelled like the Shireling’s weed Old Toby next to the door. Dagní frowned as the scent registered in her mind. She’d heard Ásta tell Bifur and Bofur once how she only smoked when she felt particularly frustrated or stressed. However Ásta looked relaxed now and Dagní opened her mouth to ask if she was alright when Ásta noticed her.

“Ah! Done already?”,Ásta exclaimed, beaming up at her as she emptied her pipe on the cobblestones and stomped on the glowing embers. Then tucking her pipe away, she pushed herself up and inquired:”So what all do we need to shop for?”

As Dagní described the shopping list to Ásta she decided to let it go. If Ásta was unhappy about something she could always talk to her, but if she chose not to that was her decision. Ásta was a grown dwarrowdam. Dagní should not coddle her like a dwarfling.

Once on the market place Dagní did her shopping and Ásta carried her things, stopping every now and then to chat with a patrol crossing the market. Ásta listened as Dagní described her day and they were nearly done when they heard Ásta’s name being called. Turning they saw a brunette dwarf running their way. They came to a stop in front of Ásta and gasped:”Lord Poli’s been assassinated!”

Dagní paled while Ásta cursed under her breath. Lord Poli from the high council was dead? Assassinated? How? Why?

“Where and when?”,Ásta demanded and the dwarf gulped for air panting:”In his home. Not half an hour ago.”

Ásta nodded and shoved all the groceries she was carrying at the dwarf.

“Fía this is Dagní. She’s the sister-in-law Bofur’s told you about. Dagní, Fía is a friend of Nori’s.”,Ásta introduced them quickly,”Fía carry these for Dagní and stay with her. I need to talk to you after this.”

“Bu-but...”,Fía stammered overwhelmed, but Ásta wasn’t listening anymore, sprinting away in what Dagní assumed was the direction of Lord Poli’s home. The two stood there awkwardly until Dagní sighed.

“Let us go then shall we?”

\---

Dagní decided she quite liked Íthi. The dark dwarf had a cheery smile and Unnur and Súni kept babbling at them and they listened patiently before launching into a story of their own.

Fía on the other hand was visibly uncomfortable. She sat in the living area with a sleepy Jóni on her lap and eyed everyone and everything anxiously. Borgní and Martur were grateful to retire to their rooms for a while. The two needed a break from their three younger siblings.

Dinner had gone well even if Fía had been rather awkward and Dagní was glad both Fía and Íthi stayed for a while longer. It gave her the chance to clean and her children time to play with their new friends. She was glad to have some peace and quiet in her kitchen while she cleaned. It soothed the turmoil in her mind and her frayed nerves from the last few days. It let her think about poor Ásta, facing another murder, but she quickly shook those dark thoughts from her mind. She felt sorry for this Lord Poli and his family, however she did not want to think of it tonight.

There was a knock on the door and Dagní peeked out of the kitchen to see Unnur open the door to reveal a grinning Ásta.

“Hello there sweetie!”,Ásta gasped, picking up Unnur and spun her around making the ginger haired girl shriek with laughter. Jóni and Súni scrambled away from Fía and Íthi, begging for their turn and Dagní tried not to laugh at Fía’s relieved sigh. Wiping her hands off on a towel Dagní walked towards Ásta chiding her three dwarflings.

“Let Ásta come in, you little terrors! One would think you were raised by wolves!”

“I’mma warg!”,Jóni chirped and he started to growl ferociously from Ásta’s arms. Súni and Unnur giggled at Ásta’s horrified expression and the blond stage-whispered:”Dagní! I have to tell you! Your youngest is a warg!”

“And where do you think you are going?”,Ásta continued cheerfully and Fía froze where she had been trying to edge towards the door. The dam paled and after a few moments of her mouth opening and closing soundlessly Fía’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I thought so.”,Ásta stated and turned towards Íthi who was getting up from the floor where they had been sitting with Unnur and Súni. Íthi smiled at Ásta and bowing to Dagní declared:”Thank you for feeding me tonight!”

“Thank you for watching my dwarflings. You are welcome to come again.”,Dagní answered and the dwarf beamed at her, accepting her offer before saying their farewells. Íthi and Ásta tapped foreheads and Íthi disappeared into the night. Ásta set Jóni down and glanced at Fía sighing:”I suppose I can speak with you at a later time if you are so desperate to get away…”

Fía rushed out after Íthi, mumbling a hasty goodbye and slammed the door shut behind her. Dagní blinked at the door as Ásta was tugged closer to the fireplace and the three dwarflings settled around her, demanding a story. Ásta began to recount a tale of how she and two friends of hers had poured honey into their nadadaz’amad’s boots and smeared even more honey on all the door handles in his rooms while Dagní slipped away into the kitchen. She quietly whipped together a small dinner and placed it on the table before going back into the living area. As she had thought the three dwarflings had been tired enough to fall asleep.

“Help me get them to bed?”,Dagní asked quietly and Ásta nodded, smiling fondly at the dwarflings sleeping around her. Dagní lifted Unnur into her arm who was starting to get a little big to be carried while Ásta stood up with Súni and Jóni. They tucked the three in and Dagní told Ásta she should go eat in the kitchen while she said goodnight to Martur and Borgní. Dagní found Ásta wolfing the food down hungrily.

“Was it bad?”,Dagní inquired softly, sitting down opposite of the young dam and Ásta swallowed, looking up wearily at Dagní. She had understood what Dagní was asking about.

“It was clean and efficient.”,Ásta mumbled, rubbing a hand over her face,”Got in through the window and slit his throat without much preamble. The perpatrator was gone before anyone knew that Lord Poli was dead.”

“The only clue we found was the knife a few streets away.”,Ásta said in disgust,”We knew an attack was coming, but we didn’t know who it was directed at for sure or even why. Not even sure if it was organized by the same people who wanted Lady Dís dead.”

“I’m sure you can figure it out.”,Dagní tried to reassure Ásta. She didn’t quite know what to say though. These were things Dagní knew nothing about. Ásta sighed and leaned back in her chair with an exhausted smile.

“Thank you Dagní.”

Dagní smiled back, pleased she had been able to cheer Ásta up a little.

“You should get home to bed though. You’re dead on your feet.”,Dagní scolded and Ásta got up, heading for the door with a laugh. Dagní picked up the journal from a shelf in the living area and held it out to Ásta inquiring:”Could you pass this along to Lady Dís for me?”

“Certainly.”,Ásta answered, tucking it under one arm and started to leave when Dagní pulled her back to tap their foreheads together smiling.

“Thank you Ásta. For everything.”

Ásta ducked her head, smiling shyly and after mumbling goodnight walked home. Dagní watched her leave from her doorstep, remembering the first time Ásta had come to her home.

~~~

“That’s right.”,Dagní praised Ásta with a smile,”Now keep stirring or it will burn at the bottom.”

Ásta hummed, looking pleased with herself and Dagní checked the rest of the meal with little Súni on one hip. Unnur and Martur were watching from the doorway between kitchen and living area. They were watching Ásta curiously until Martur straightened with a frown and stomped inside.

“Amad why is there a city guard in our kitchen?”,he demanded, pointing at Ásta still in her guard uniform and Unnur followed quickly, parroting her big nadad. Before Dagní could answer Ásta turned, still stirring and cackled:”To make sure there are no naughty dwarflings in this house!”

Unnur squeaked, hiding behind Martur who glared up at Ásta and she grinned back at him. Finally Martur broke out into a grin and nodding decided:”You’re okay.”

“I am honored by your generous decree.”,Ásta declared, bowing deeply and shaking her head Dagní laughed:”Alright let Ásta concentrate now! It might get a little hectic for her.”

\---

Dagní was well pleased with her student. Ásta paid attention and followed Dagní’s instructions and didn’t hesitate to ask questions. Then there was the added bonus that her dwarflings liked her and Ásta didn’t mind fooling around with them.

So it happened that Unnur was clinging to Ásta’s back and Martur was chattering away at Ásta when they heard the door open.

“We’re home!”,Dagní heard Bofur shout and Bifur’s rumble of a voice as he repeated the phrase, but quieter. Due to an injury years ago Bifur had lost the ability to speak any language besides khuzdul and even then he struggled. Especially when he was excited or nervous.

“Welcome home!”,Dagní, Unnur and Martur called and Unnur and Martur scrambled out to the living area to greet their nadadaz’adad and adad’s cousin. The little ones clamored for their nadadaz’adads attentions and she could hear their laughter.

“You would never guess what happened today!”,Dagní heard Bofur say loudly so Dagní could hear the story as well,”There were these two idiots from the guard-“

Oh Mahal no.

“-that came down to the mines and were strutting about and shoving us miners around.”

Bofur please shut up!

“So I dared one of ‘em to go down with me and he accepted. Bifur secured him in the chair and I did myself and then Bifur dropped us all the way down!”

Dagní was blushing in embarrassment by now and with Súni still on her hip moved towards the living area. Ásta, she noticed, was listening intently with a neutral expression as Bofur hooted:”The guy pissed himself Dagní and screamed all the way down! Those guards were so quiet when they left!”

“Bofur shut up!”,Dagní hissed, entering the living area to see both dwarrow sitting by the fireplace with each a dwarfling on their lap. Both looked up confused at Dagní’s hiss and Bofur shrugged saying:”Sorry for saying pissed?”

“I do not think that is what she means.”

Dagní jumped at the stern voice behind her and saw Bofur and Bifur stare at the owner behind her. Stepping aside, Dagní turned to see Ásta had strapped her sword back to her belt and with her frown and hand loosely on the hilt of her sword, very much looked like a guard here on business rather than a dam learning how to cook. Only a smidgen of flour on her collar betrayed the real reason.

All Bofur and Bifur could do was stare.

“Dagní why is there a city guard in our house?”,Bofur finally managed and Dagní had to restrain herself from laughing when Ásta sneered at him. Oh this was going to be precious!

“You will direct your questions at me Master Bofur.”,Ásta stated, drawing herself up further,”I am merely here to inform you and Master Bifur will be facing charges for today’s actions.”

“Charges?”,Bofur breathed, both dwarrow paling and Dagní held a hand before her mouth to hide her smile. To Bofur and Bifur it probably appeared like she was trying not to cry. Ásta nodded completely serious.

“Yes, I heard ‘assault on an officer’ and ‘attempted murder’ bandied about, however our Captain had us go with ‘reckless endangerment’.”

At this point both dwarrow men jumped up. Bifur gesturing wildly in îglishmek and Bofur frantically saying it had only been a prank and no harm had been done. Ásta shook her head and raised a hand to silence them.

“The deed is done I’m afraid. Dolgar and Lofin are quite upset with what you’ve done.”

Ásta hesitated briefly. Mahal what now?

“However… I might be able to convince them to forget the matter. For a price.”

“What must we do for this favor?”,Bifur signed, both dwarrow already dreading the answer and Ásta smiled wickedly saying:”First you must apologize to Dolgar and Lofin. Then you must forgive me for this prank.”

Bifur and Bofur opened their mouths, frowning, but no sound came out. They blinked a couple times processing what Ásta had said and Dagní felt tears prick her eyes with the effort of not laughing.

“…What?”

Dagní couldn’t hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing and Unnur and Martur giggled as well, even if they hadn’t understood the whole exchange. Their nadadaz’adads’ expressions were hilarious. Ásta was doubled over, she was laughing so hard as Bifur and Bofur looked from Dagní to Ásta in utter disbelief.

“What in Mahal just happened?”,Bofur asked when they had almost calmed down and Dagní wiped away her tears of mirth giggling:”Bifur, Bofur meet Ásta, the guard I told you I was going to teach how to cook. Ásta meet Bifur and Bofur. My husband’s cousin and nadad.”

“Ásta, at your service!”,Ásta sniggered with a bow and slowly understanding spread across Bofur and Bifur’s faces alongside broad smiles. They bowed and Bofur chuckled:”That was wonderfully done! I couldn’t have done it better myself! Bofur, at your service!”

“You did set it up yourself. Bifur, at your service.”,Bifur signed and they shared another laugh until Ásta jumped back into the kitchen gasping:”The sauce!”

\---

“-and then she said we should apologize and forgive her for the prank”,Bofur guffawed, retelling the story to Bombur and they all chortled. The dwarflings had been put to bed and the adults sat by the fireplace chatting after the meal Ásta had made had been eaten. Dagní shook her head, giggling as Bofur chuckled:”I nearly pissed myself.”

“How did you come up with that?”,Dagní questioned, smiling at Ásta,”You seemed more of the mellow type.”

“It happens when you grow up with Fili and Kili. Sometimes I just can’t help myself and I blame them entirely.”,Ásta snorted and Dagní chuckled until she noticed the frowns on Bifur, Bofur and Bombur’s faces. Her darling heart scratched at his beard and asked:”Fili and Kili? The princes?”

“Aye, I was the only dwarfling close to their age amongst the lords and ladies so Dís arranged play-dates with my nadad. We got along so we kept meeting.”,Ásta hummed, not noticing the shocked expressions the three were directing her way. Dagní could imagine why they were so stunned. She had never mentioned that Ásta was nobility. She hadn’t known Ásta was close to the princes which surprised her, but she had known she was a lady.

Just then a bell tolled outside and Ásta jumped to her feet exclaiming:”Is that the time!? I need to get home or I will collapse during training tomorrow morning!”

“Don’t forget your sword!”,Dagní called as the family watched Ásta gather her things in a rush. Then by the door she bowed and flashed them a dazzling smile.

“Thank you for everything today! Don’t forget to apologize Bofur, Bifur! Goodnight!”

They stared at the place Ásta had been before dashing out into the night. Bifur shook his head, signing:”What a whirlwind.”

They all agreed on that, smiling fondly.


	6. Exploring The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally the dark terrifies me.

CHAPTER 5: Exploring The Dark  
Dearest friends,

I wish I could write that everything is fine, but that would be a lie. Those damn assassins have taken down Lord Poli. Ásta worked hard to prevent it, however with the few clues she had, it came as no surprise that the assassination was a success.

The council is struggling with the loss of Lord Poli and to find a suitable replacement.

More often than not I find myself wishing you were all here to support us. We are managing, but we all find it hard to concentrate when our minds and hearts wander eastward.

~~~

Dís could tell something was wrong.

She could tell the moment she set foot in her dwarfling’s room by the lack of laughter and movement. Her youngest sat next to her eldest on his bed, talking to him quietly, a confused look in his dark eyes.

“What’s going on here?”,Dís inquired and Kili turned to look at Dís with big, concerned brown eyes.

“Fee is crying amad!”

“Am not!”,Fili hissed and rubbed at his eyes to hide the evidence. Dís sat down next to Fili and nudged Kili murmuring:”Give us a moment Kee. Go bother Balin or your nadadaz’amad.”

Kili brightened at the suggestion and scampered out of the room, leaving Dís and Fili alone. Dís ran a hand through Fili’s golden hair and waited. If he really needed to talk he would. She would not force him. He knew he could tell her anything.

“Some kids said… that I’m not a Durin.”,Fili slowly admitted, fingers fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt,”That I look like my commoner father and I’m worth nothing…”

“Is this why Lord Litskjald’s son has a broken nose?”,Dís questioned gently and she felt her blood boil when Fili nodded. How dare they say such things to her golden boy!? Fili was a Durin just as much as Kili was! So what if he looked more like his father with his golden hair!?

Dís hugged Fili to her thinking on how to cheer him and boost his confidence. Then she smiled as an idea formed.

“Do you remember your nadadaz’amad Frerin?”

Fili frowned trying to place the name. He had been so little hen Frerin had died, but if Fili remembered Vili a little then he might remember Frerin. However Fili shook his head.

“Well your nadadaz’amad Frerin was my big nadad just like nadadaz’amad Thorin. He was such a sweet dwarf and many admired him. You should ask nadadaz’amad Thorin about him, but do you know what?”

Fili shook his head again, curious as to where this was going.

“Nadadaz’amad Frerin had golden hair just like you!”

“Really!?”,Fili gasped and Dís nodded enthusiastically saying:”And everyone loved him! Nadadaz’amad Thorin would get so jealous of nadadaz’amad Frerin sometimes!”

But not even Thorin could stay mad at him for very long. No one could.

Fili was puffing himself up proudly now and Dís hugged him tighter, smiling.

“Always remember you will always be my baby no matter what anybody else says and your nadad, nadadaz’amad and I love you very much.”

Fili reached up to pull Dís down and kiss her cheek before hopping off his bed and running after Kili. Dís watched with a fond smile until he was gone and her smile twisted into a dark scowl. She was going to speak with Lord Litskjald about this! No one made her boys cry!

~~~

“Lady Dís, please. I just want to go home.”,Ásta whined and Dís continue to gaze into the distance from behind her desk murmuring:”I will only listen to your report when you stop calling me lady when we are alone. We’ve known each other long enough.”

Smiling, Dís chased after the memory of how she’d made Lord Litskjald squeal. He had fervently promised there would not be a repeat and he had kept his promise. Lucky for him.

Suddenly Ásta collapsed in the chair opposite of Dís with a groan.

“Fine. Dís may I give you my report now please so I can go home and sleep?”

“See? That wasn’t so hard.”,Dís teased and Ásta rolled her eyes snorting:”It feels odd to drop the ‘lady’ when I’m wearing my uniform. It’s a habit I guess.”

Ásta rubbed a hand over her short beard with a frown and declared:”So far I cannot tell if Lord Poli’s murder had anything to do your assassination attempt.”

“We were lucky that we were both able to give detailed descriptions of the assassins that attacked you and that I was given a tip.”,Ásta continued, leaning back in her seat,”Lord Poli’s was different. Only one assassin that we know of, no crossbows, just a dagger and it was done when he was alone and at home.”

“Any clues on who may have ordered both?”,Dís questioned and Ásta shrugged helplessly saying:”Both of you were I favor of trading with the elves so someone with a deep grudge against them? However that does not give me a clear idea on who.”

Dís grimaced in agreement. Nearly everyone harbored a dislike against the elves. Finding one with the means and motivation to take out Dís and Lord Poli would not be easy.

“The only real clue is the tattoo on the two dead assassins, but even that may be nothing”,Ásta stated with a frustrated wave of her hand and Dís grimaced in sympathy for her. Not being able to find any clues was frustrating. They sat in silence, mulling things over, until Ásta sat up with a grimace and Dís raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“I have a request.”,Ásta began slowly,”I have a friend who has been helping me with this case because she has some ties to the underground. Would… would it be possible to pay her some small amount for her help? She has been struggling to get out of the shady business and I don’t want to lose her help because she got caught picking pockets.”

Dís eyebrows nearly disappeared under her hairline. When had Ásta become friends with those sorts of people? She had helped raise Ásta so she should know who the blond guard associated with. Then again Ásta had become friends with Nori so it was unavoidable that she would become friends with some of his associates.

“I think we can arrange something.”,Dís decided after thinking for a moment and Ásta smiled in relief before she sighed unhappily. With a sorrowful expression she admitted:”I miss being able to ask Dwalin for advice. I miss Fili and Kili cheering me up, Nori telling me to get my head in the game, Bofur’s laughter and oh just all of them…”

Dís’ heart ached at Ásta’s list. She yearned for her family too. It had nearly been five weeks and every day her mind wandered from memory to memory. Her home felt so empty without Thorin and Balin discussing politics, Fili and Kili getting into trouble and Dwalin scolding the two. Óin to heal and hurts, Glóin gushing about Lí and Gimlí…

They were all so far away now.

“I am sure they miss us just as much.”,Dís said smiling wistfully and Ásta smirked, chuckling:”I bet they are running for their lives nearly the whole time and will be too busy to.”

“Or they will be arguing too much amongst themselves!”,Dís chortled and Ásta laughed:”And then Thorin will snap at them and everyone will sulk for a while!”

“Which will just make Thorin grumpier of course while he gets them horribly lost!”,Dís sniggered at her nadad’s expense,”He is too proud to apologize or even admit fault sometimes!”

“I think I only remember him apologizing once.”,Ásta mused, smiling fondly at the memory,”Fili and Kili had accidentally put something in Thorin’s hair when he let them brush it. He was so mad he yelled at them. Then you made him apologize for being so harsh and yelling about an honest mistake.”

Dís laughed at the memory. Thorin had felt sorry, but just couldn’t bend his pride to apologize. After being scolded by Dís though he found it in himself to make it up to the boys. It had been an added bonus for a gleeful Dís that little Ásta had been in the room trying to cheer up Fili and Kili. Thorin had hated having to apologize in front of her.

Ásta suddenly rubbed her face fiercely and got up growling:”Enough! Time to get moving again!”

“I will come see you once I have more information concerning the assassins.”,Ásta stated with a bow and Dís smiled saying:”Thank you for bringing me the journal Ásta.”

The dam smiled back and turned to leave.

“Oh wait just a moment Ásta. I have my own request for tomorrow evening.”,Dís drawled and the wary expression on her face was priceless as Ásta turned back to Dís. She smirked and leaned back in her chair, stroking her beard. If Ásta continued with that attitude it would be much more fun than she thought.

Ásta groaned at the sight of Dís smirk.

“How much trouble will this get me into?”

\---

“This unacceptable!”,Lord Bragi shouted, pounding his fist on the table to emphasize his point,”After weeks of investigation and the death of Lord Poli this is all that has come to light!?”

“I agree with Lord Bragi.”,Lord Teitur sneered, making Dís grit her teeth in silent frustration,”This lack of information is appalling, Lady Dís.”

Take a deep breath. Do not call him a beardless tick-infested son of a warg, Dís.

“I have nothing more to tell you. Whoever organized this was very careful not to leave any traces of who the assassins are and who they are themselves.”,Dis answered in a tightly controlled voice,”I assure you though Captain Hannar has the best dwarf he has for cases like these on it.”

“It seems as though his dwarf is not doing a very good job of it though.”Lord Litskjald growled and Lord Teitur nodded in agreement suggesting:”Perhaps another dwarf should be assigned since this one seems to be incompetent.”

Dís was about to explode in the high council’s face when both guards on either side of her shifted rather loudly, their armor clinking in the following silence. Glancing up she noted both wore dark expressions and Lord Teitur demanded:”Do you wish to comment guards?”

“No, my lord.”,the one who had introduced himself as Lofin to Dís earlier that day growled back and Lord Teitur frowned at his tone, but before he could demand an apology Dís declared:”The dwarf Captain Hannar has assigned will do as is expected of her. She will catch those responsible.”

“So say you however we have little to no evidence to reassure ourselves with! We may be the next targets!”,Lord Bragi blurted out waving his hands dramatically,”You even refuse to give us the name of the dwarf in charge of the investigation!”

“Why you-!”,Dís began to hiss when Lady Eilin cleared her throat. The old dwarrowdam blinked owlishly at the council staring at her now and slowly said:”I agree it is regretful we do not have more information. However I agree the case is complex and that we should be patient. We should also respect the privacy of the dwarf heading the investigation. If all of Gabilgathol and Tumunzahar discovered this it could become even more difficult for our dwarf to discover the truth.”

“I believe we should trust her or draw the ire of our guards on us. They apparently believe in her competence.”,she added, eyeing Dís’ guards with an amused smirk and Lofin and Dolgar bowed their heads in agreement. Dís smiled gratefully at Lady Eilin and interrupted a spluttering Lord Bragi to inquire:”Shall we discuss Lord Poli’s successor on this council?”

There was some grumbling from Lord Bragi, but when everyone else nodded their consent he gave his as well. Dís shuffled through the documents before her for a moment and drew out one parchment. Scanning it quickly Dís said:”Lord Poli named his wife’s son Yngvi as his heir and he is of age.”

Lord Teitur raised his head from his own documents with an almost bored air.

“Lord Yngvi is a bright lad and I think he will be an excellent addition to this council.”

“Are there any reasons to deny him his right to a seat on this council?”,Dís asked and when no arguments came Dís nodded and signed her parchment declaring:”Then I will have Lord Yngvi informed of his new positions and duties.”

“Lord Teitur and I can do that.”,Lord Bragi offered still sulking a little from earlier,”We wanted to go pay our condolences today and can inform Lord Yngvi at the same time.”

Dís very much would have liked to have said no to that offer. However there was no reason to refuse and if she had out of spite they would be offended. So Dís passed the document to Dolgar who took it down to Lord Bragi and the lord accepted it wordlessly. Despite her misgivings Dís was pleased that had been finished smoothly. Balin had told her of times when there wasn’t an heir, two children argued who the true heir was, the heir was an utter fool or the heir wasn’t of age yet. After the fall of Erebor many of the council members had died either by dragon fire, intrigue, orcs or natural causes.

“Then we can move on.”,Dís stated pulling out a new parchment,”I received an answer from the elves. They will be sending someone to negotiate the trade agreement within the next few weeks.”

“Where will the traitors be staying for the duration of their stay and who will be negotiating?”,Lord Dorar inquired and Lord Vestin frowned muttering:”For their own god within the palace walls. Who knows what the commoners would do to them otherwise.”

Dís listened silently as the council members discussed living arrangements for the elves. She was relieved Lords Teitur, Bragi and Litskjald kept quiet about their opposition to the whole plan. Hey did voice their contempt of the elves though. Once they had agreed on a location for the elves Dís nodded, pleased.

“Lord Páitur, Lady Eilin would you both lead the negotiations?”

“It would be our honor.”

\---

Dís gazed out of her office window. Not that she could see anything specific. It was night and it had been raining nearly all day, successfully covering the moon. The only things clearly visible were the lights of Gabilgathol below and her own reflection on the window pane.

The dwarf that gazed back at her had the beginnings of gray in her hair. Dark circles under her eyes spoke of her weariness and she looked older than she had merely a few weeks ago.

She felt a new respect for Thorin and Balin. She had shouldered their duties when they left and it left her feeling so drained. How had they managed before she had stepped in to help? Maybe when they came back she would let Fili take her place on the council. Retire early and do something less stressful.

With a sigh Dís turned away from the window and tugged at the hem of the guard uniform she had on. It didn’t quite fit her and she wondered how any guard could wear the stifling thing! However Ásta had insisted it was necessary for Dís’ plan.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and opened to reveal Ásta and another guard. Ásta looked stressed and both wore dark cloaks over their uniforms. Holding out a cloak of the same make to Dís, Ásta nodded at her companion saying:”Dís this is Íthi child of Óthi. They are a good friend of mine.”

“Thank you for accompanying us Master Íthi.”,Dís stated with a mile at the dark dwarf an Íthi smiled back with a bow.

“It is my pleasure to aid you Lady Dís.”

“The moment we step outside Dís is Nome, our fellow guard”,Ásta ordered while Dís put on her cloak,”I will take the lead and you two will follow me.”

“Yes, Ásta.”,Dís and Íthi chorused together making the two of them grin at each other. Ásta held a hand over her face sighing:”Mahal my heart will not survive the stress. Dís is there no way I can deter you from doing this?”

“No, so let us set out already.”,Dís said eagerly and with one more dramatic sigh Ásta lead the way out of the office with Dís and Íthi chuckling behind her. Dís followed Ásta through the halls with Íthi beside her. Some of the halls Dís had never walked down before. What had her confused though was that they didn’t run into anyone. When she noticed they were nearing the palace gates Dís asked:”Where is everyone?”

“We are taking passages that aren’t patrolled right now and dwarrow only rarely use.”,Íthi explained with a smile,”It is fairly late as well and most of the palace staff has gone to bed.”

“What about the guards at the gate?”,Dís inquired just as they rounded a corner and entered the hall with the gates at the end. Ásta glanced back at Dís with an amused grin and chuckled:”Now you’re worried about being caught Nomi? Perhaps you should have considered that before.”

Dís rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop her heart from picking up its pace as they approached the gates. They were open to the dark, rainy night and four guards stood by the gates. The guards nodded a greeting at the approaching group which stopped briefly to pull their hoods up. One of the guards walked up to Ásta and they grasped forearms. He glanced at Dís and bowed his politely before saying:”Be careful out there. The moment you feel like there is trouble, you call for help.”

“I will. Thank you Hógni.”,Ásta promised with a grateful smile and Hógni clapped her on the back with a grin. One of the guards passed Íthi a lit lantern and Ásta lead the three of them into the dark.

\---

“Nomi I am never doing this again.”,Ásta swore as they crossed the street and Dís shook her head in amusement. This was at least the tenth time Ásta had made a promise like that. She was jumping at every shadow and sound, keeping one hand constantly on the hilt of her sword. Íthi sniggered and patted Ásta’s shoulder.

“We’re almost there Ásta. Don’t worry so much.”

“You’re not the one they will execute if anything happens to Nomi.”,Ásta grumbled and ignoring Dís and Íthi’s laughter, knocked on a door. For a moment nothing happened and Dís was about to suggest knocking again the door was opened by a dwarf with closed eyes. Ásta smiled and murmured:”Hello Imundur. How is Skofti doing?”

The dwarf looked puzzled for a moment before he smiled broadly.

“Ásta! And Íthi and another friend! Come in! Come in!”

Eyes still closed Imundur ushered them inside and they hung up their damp cloaks while Imundur fetched towels for them. Once he returned he chattered away as they dried off their faces.

“Skofti has been complaining all day how bored he is! I’m glad you both could make the time to visit again and bring another friend. I’ve never met you before I think. Imundur, at your service.”

“Dís, at yours.”,Dís answered, smiling at the blind dwarf. Now in the better light from within his home she could see the scars over his closed eyes and by the way he kept tapping his feet on the ground she guessed he “saw” with his stone sense. Every dwarf had stone sense. Some could control it better than the majority and could judge the stability of rock, locate mineral deposits or as it was in Imundur’s case “see” with it. Being blind heightened his stone sense probably.

“Imundur! Who’s at the door!?”,they heard Skofti call from further inside and Imundur waved at them to follow him as he headed towards the voice. Dís entered the next room last as Imundur said:”Ásta, Íthi and Dís are here to visit ghivashel.”

“Dís? I don’t know a-.”,Skofti began from where he sat in a comfortable armchair by the fire. At the sight of Dís he froze and she took the moment to look him over. His left arm was in a loose sling, but other than that he was the picture of good health. Smiling at his shocked expression Dís strode forward saying:”I never got the opportunity to thank you Master Skofti for your service.”

“Th-the honor is mine Lady Dís!”,Skofti stammered an Imundur frowned in confusion asking:”Lady?”

“This is Lady Dís, daughter of Thráin, son of Thrór.”,Íthi explained with a grin on their face and more drama than necessary. Imundur paled and raising a hand to stall him Dís chuckled:”Tonight I am only Nomi the guard. I came to reassure myself that Skofti is recovering and to thank him for saving my life.”

Imundur nodded, dazed and Skofti shook his head just as stunned.

“By Mahal you have balls of mithril to pull this off Ásta.”

“You should have heard her fret on the way here.”,Dís teased with a grin in the blonds’ direction and Ásta wrinkled her nose declaring:”I will remind you that you were nearly shot a few weeks ago and I don’t want to explain to Fili and Kili why they can’t see their mother again.”

Dís laughed at Imundur and Skofti’s wide eyed stares at the exchange while Íthi sniggered:”It was worth it.”

\---

“I think I very much like Skofti and Imundur.”,Dís stated on their way back to the palace. The rain had let up enough that Ásta and Íthi had pushed back their hoods. Dís had been ordered to keep her hood up, but she didn’t mind it. She vibrated with happiness like she hadn’t in days. Skofti and Imundur were a sweet couple and after they had gotten over their nervousness had relaxed enough to chat and joke.

“Aye, they are both good dwarrow.”,Íthi agreed and Dís hesitated a moment before asking:”How did Imundur lose his sight?”

“He was injured in Azanulbizar protecting Skofti.”,Ásta answered with a shrug,”He misses his sight, but if you ask him he will say he is still happy because he can live without his eyes, but not without Skofti.”

“They are almost heart-stoppingly sweet.”,Íthi added and Dís hummed in agreement. It reminded her of how she and Vili had been. They had both believed if one should join Mahal the other would follow soon. Now look at her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two dwarrow leaving a house on the other side of the street to their left. The slightly taller dwarf frowned at them for a moment while his friend locked up before a smile broke out on his face and he called:”Lady Ásta!”

Ásta froze at his call and quickly turned to Íthi and Dís. She pushed Dís closer to Íthi and hissed urgently:”Go ahead! Wave down another patrol!”

“Wha-?”,Dís began to ask until Íthi dragged her away as the two dwarrow approached Ásta from the other side of the street. She heard Ásta’s tightly controlled voice inquire:”What can I do for you Master Módsognir?”

Then she was out of hearing range. Glancing back Dís could see Ásta’s golden hair in the dark and ran into Íthi’s back when they stopped suddenly. They had stopped at a crossroad and Íthi began waving their lantern at another just a little away. Dís watched Ásta and the two dwarrow warily and murmured:”Who are those two?”

“I don’t know the one, but Módsognir is a dangerous dwarf. Everyone knows what he has done and yet no one can prove it.”,Íthi muttered, glancing between the approaching patrol and Ásta,”He has taken an interest in Ásta recently and we’ve been trying to shield her from him.”

“What’s wrong?”,the leader of the patrol asked and Íthi motioned him to follow growling:”Módsognir.”

Instantly the patrol marched with grim expressions towards where Ásta stood with Módsognir and the other dwarf. Módsognir’s companion shrank back nervously at their approach while Módsognir just smiled. Dís tensed at the sight of that smile. It didn’t reach his brown eyes.

“I see backup has arrived. This is where I bid you a good evening fairest of dwarrow.”,Módsognir purred, bowing with an elegant flourish and Ásta bowed her head politely to the dwarf in silence. The moment his eyes left Ásta’s the smile dropped off his face and he eyed the other guards with cold eyes. He turned away and Dís felt a tremble run down her spine when his eyes lingered on her for a moment. For a moment she thought she saw surprise in his eyes until a small smirk turned up his lips and Módsognir strolled away with his companion slinking after him. The dwarf kept throwing anxious glances back at them and he practically screamed of crime to Dís.

“We need to watch out for that friend of Módsognir’s.”,Ásta muttered, loud enough for all of them to hear,”He mentioned he is visiting from Tumunzahar and I don’t think I need o point out how shifty he looks.”

“Even I noticed.”,Dís commented and the group of guards grumbled insults directed at Módsognir. The patrol bid them a safe night and continued on their way. Dís followed Ásta and Íthi frowning thoughtfully at Ásta’s tense back. She could understand why Ásta’s nadad did not want her in the guard. It was dangerous.

However it was also Ásta’s choice to make.

For better or for worse.

Only Mahal knew.


	7. To the Depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrified of heights too. :D
> 
> This was my favorite chapter actually. I had so much fun writing it.

My dear friends,

I have good news, bad news and very bad news.

I find myself wishing I only had good news to share. I was afraid when you left I would be bored because nothing would happen. Now I yearn for the boredom. I wish for evenings spent at home instead of going through pub after pub with Íthi looking for assassins. Arresting petty thieves instead of staring at yet another murdered high council member. Catching criminals instead of watching them disappear into the endless depths of the mines…

\---

“Ásta!”

“I’m not asleep!”,Ásta blurted out, jerking up from where she had been laying on her desk. Blinking away the sleep in her eyes she saw a smirking Gunnvá and a frowning Gimlí. Several guards at their own desks or passing by chuckled at Ásta’s exclamation when she had obviously been sleeping.

They didn’t judge her for it though. They knew how many late night hours she was putting in to find the assassin and the two dead assassin’s identities. She’d been doing that for most of the week.

“I’ve brought you your trainee.”,Gunnvá chuckled still with a smirk o her face,”Gimlí son of Glóin will be following you around when he isn’t training with the other trainees.”

“Hey Gimlí. How are you and Lí doing?”,Ásta greeted Gimlí with a sleepy smile and Gimlí’s frown deepened making Ásta sigh silently. Serious as always apparently. Finding his mentor asleep on her desk probably wasn’t the best first impression she could have made. It didn’t matter that they already knew each other through the Durins.

“My mother and I are doing fine.”,Gimlí muttered stiffly and Gunnvá rolled her eyes at his attitude. Clapping Gimlí on the shoulder she exclaimed:”Loosen up lad! No need to be so serous all the time around us guards!”

Gunnvá nodded at Ásta and strolled away leaving Gimlí and Ásta alone. Pushing her hair out of her face Ásta grabbed two folded parchments depicting the two dead assassins and waved at Gimlí to follow. He already had a trainee guard uniform n and his axes on him so Ásta decided she would go out with him. She only needed a partner who would go with him. Glancing back at Gimlí Ásta smiled saying:”We found two bodies a while back, but we do not know who they are. We will be going around Gabilgathol questioning people if they know them.”

“I just need to ask someone to come with us before we leave.”,Ásta added handing one of the parchments to Gimlí and while he looked at the drawings, Ásta leaned into another room. Spotting Íthi she called:”Íthi! Want to join me on patrol with my new trainee?”

“Sure! I’ll meet you outside!”

Ásta turned and with Gimlí following, fetched her helmet and sword before going outside. Once there she slipped her helmet on and watched as Gimlí did the same asking:”What have they told you about patrolling so far?”

“Not much.”,Gimlí admitted with a shrug,”Mostly we just trained with our weapons.”

Ásta shook her head with a sigh. Being a guard was more than just knowing how to fight. A least it should be. However to most dwarrow that joined, it was all that mattered. They wanted to fight.

“While we are out there you will stay within sight of me or Íthi. Patrols are usually somewhere between two to five guards depending on where they are to patrol. When another patrol calls for help we will help them to the best of our abilities. If we are talking to civilians be polite. Never insult them and one of us is always a lookout. We may be out there to protect the people, but that doesn’t mean some will not try to harm us.”

“And always listen to what we say.”,Íthi added, walking out of the guard building and Ásta smiled at them chuckling:”Well then, let’s head out.”

\---

The waitress shook her head as she juggled six large tankards in her hands in the empty bar.

“Sorry. Never seen the two.”

“Are you sure? You didn’t even look that close.”,Gimlí snapped and Ásta restrained herself from smacking Gimlí. The waitress glared at the young dwarf growling:”They may have come by here. If they did, unless they got into a fight or flirted with me I wouldn’t have noticed them. Now I would kindly ask you to leave. My father and I need to clean up.”

“Thank you for your time.”,Ásta said quickly and nudged Gimlí out of the door of the pub. Íthi looked up when they came out and they asked:”And? Anything?”

“Nothing! Just like yesterday and the day before that!”,Gimlí snarled and pinching the bridge of her nose Ásta sighed:”Gimlí next time don’t lose your temper with the dwarf we are talking to. It only creates enemies.”

“Five days! We’ve been questioning people for five days and have found nothing!”,Gimlí ranted, ignoring what Ásta had said and she leveled him with frown. Gimlí glared back at her until Íthi chuckled:”You’re frustrated after five days? How long do you think we’ve been searching before you came along?”

“A month since we found their bodies.”,Ásta answered for a suddenly sullen Gimlí,”I understand this is new for you Gimlí, but don’t let it influence your work.”

“Yes, Ásta…”,Gimlí muttered and Ásta patted him n the back comfortingly. When Gimlí lost his temper it flared brightly like a strong flame, but it died just as quickly. Ásta waited outside the next shop and let her mind wander. Gimlí was a warrior. He chomped at the bit with work like this which was probably why they sent him to her. She would try to teach him patience and that this was also an important aspect to the work as a guard.

Her eyes wandered over a caravan that was coming down the street. They seemed to be headed for one of the gates to travel to Tumunzahar in the north. Caravans traveled regularly between Gabilgathol and Tumunzahar except during a harsh winter when the passing was impossible. Dwarrow would travel with the caravans for safety between the two dwarf cities.

Ásta blinked slowly. What if their assassins had only just arrived in Gabilgathol from Tumunzahar? What if they were executed so soon afterwards that nobody in Gabilgathol knew them yet?

The caravan leaders cart was about to pass her and acting on impulse Ásta leapt forward and grabbed the ponies bridle. The pony snorted at the sudden stop and the caravan leader frowned, annoyed. Before he could yell at her Ásta bowed a little exclaiming:”I am sorry to stop you so suddenly Master Caravan Leader! However I have an urgent question for you if you can spare the time.”

“Sverri! What’s the hold up!?”,a dwarf called from the back and the caravan leader stood up and jumped down from his cart to yell:”Short stop! A guard needs answers!”

The rather burly caravan leader approached Ásta and she held out her arm to him. He surprised her by clasping her forearm like someone from the guard would and shaking it muttering:”Sverri, at your service.”

“Ásta, at yours. Did you belong to the guard once?”,Ásta asked before she could help herself and Sverri grinned chuckling:”Used to. I was stationed in Tumunzahar until I met my One in Gabilgathol on a mission. Now I travel between the two cities to visit my family more freely.”

“However I doubt you stopped us to ask me that.”,he added with a raised brow and Ásta grimaced. She pulled out her parchment and held it open to Sverri saying:”We found these two dead about a month ago. I think they may be from Tumunzahar and might have traveled with one of the caravans. Do you recognize them?”

“Those two look like Suthar and Viggin.”,Sverri answered, staring at the drawings in surprise,”They came with my caravan the last time we came from Tumunzahar a little more than a month ago. We’d taken a break until now.”

“There was another dwarf with them though.”,Sverri commented looking up at Ásta again and Ásta gaped at him for a moment not quite believing what she was hearing. She… she’d found a clue? An actual clue about who these assassins were and possibly even the third assassin?

Sverri was frowning at her in concern and Ásta surged forward and hugged him laughing ecstatically. She let go again quickly leaving him very confused and beamed up at him.

“Could you describe the third dwarf and give me a name?”,Ásta inquired and Sverri nodded saying:”Atli was his name. Sneaky little bastard too. The other two were bumbling fools in compare.”

“Ásta? What is going on?”

Ásta turned her eyes away from Sverri to see Íthi and Gimlí standing outside of the shop they had been in. They looked puzzled and Ásta beamed at them ordering:”Íthi I need you to run and fetch a sketch artist for us and bring them to the northern gate. We have a lead on the assassins. All three of them.”

“Assassins?”,Sverri asked startled while Íthi took off and Ásta grinned up at him chuckling:”If you don’t mind the delay I will explain if you talk to my sketch artist at the northern gate.”

\---

Ásta, Íthi and Gimlí waited patiently by the northern gate guard house. Inside Sverri and the sketch artist described Atli while the caravan stood just outside of the gates, waiting for their caravan leader.

“Atli, Suthar and Viggin travelled with this caravan from Tumunzahar to Gabilgathol.”,Ásta was finally explaining to Íthi and Gimlí,”Once they arrived they disappeared from the caravan. I think a couple of days later Suthar and Viggin attempted to take Dís out, but they failed. Atli probably executed them for their botched attempt. They had become a liability and he is doing it on his own now probably.”

“And we now have his name and what he looks like!”,Gimlí interrupted with an excited glint in his brown eyes. Ásta hummed in agreement until Íthi commented:”It’s a theory and the names may be fake too. We shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves no matter how amazing this discovery is.”

“Spoilsport…”,Ásta muttered, but was unable to hold the frown she directed at them for very long. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. This was the best clue she’d gotten in this whole investigation!

The door opened and the three of them straightened watching expectantly as Sverri and the sketch artist called Finnin exited the building. Sverri bowed and wished them good luck on their hunt for the assassins and Ásta thanked him for his help before dismissing him and he rejoined his caravan.

“How did it go?”,Gimlí inquired eagerly while Ásta took the sketch. Finnin grinned at them and chuckled:”I wish all of the dwarrow you sent me had such fantastic memory! That caravan leader could still describe him in such detail after not seeing him for weeks!”

“Sverri used to be a city guard in Tumunzahar. He was trained to pay attention to such… details…”,Ásta said taking a look at the sketch and the words died in her throat at the sight. Son of an orc. This was bad. Very, very bad. If he was involved this could only end badly. Íthi took the sketch from Ásta’s limp fingers and they paled at the sight recognizing the dwarf as well.

“Who is that? What’s wrong?”,Gimlí demanded, looking between the two of them and swallowing Ásta croaked:”That is the friend of a dangerous criminal called Módsognir.”

“One we met just last week.”,Íthi continued shakily and Ásta shook her head. The only good news was that they knew where to find Atli. He had locked up that house in Coal Street so that was a good starting point. Turning to a concerned Finnin, Ásta ordered:”Go back to the barracks and have a patrol sent to Coal Street. We’ll meet them there.”

“Will do. Mahal watch over you.”,Finnin said and hurried away. Ásta rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh and Íthi muttered:”Better start walking if we want to get there before them and check the situation.”

\---

Coal Street looked quite and the house where Ásta and Íthi had met Atli for the first time appeared just as quiet. It was mid afternoon so most dwarrow would still be at work and this was a residential area. While they waited the three of them had knocked on the neighboring houses. Only one had a resident in at the moment and she was able to confirm that Atli indeed lived next door.

Ásta, Íthi and Gimlí had drawn back, across and down the street a little to wait for the patrol and Ásta had to force herself not to fidget like Gimlí was. She felt on edge and wanted to go in now, but she wouldn’t risk it with just Íthi and Gimlí. Not against a suspected assassin who took out two of his peers, Lord Poli and was allied with Módsognir.

“There they are.”,Íthi mumbled pushing themselves away from the wall they had been leaning against and Ásta turned to see a patrol of three guards lead by Tjálvi. She nodded a greeting when the patrol stopped in front of them and Tjálvi asked:”What’s the story?”

“Suspected assassin of Lord Poli inside. He definitely knew Lady Dís’ would-be assassins.”,Ásta murmured and Tjálvi nodded waving at Ásta to take the lead. She crossed the street with the rest following and banged her fist against the door shouting:”Open up! City guard!”

No answer. Ásta pushed at the door and it didn’t budge. She stepped aside and Tjálvi crouched in front of the door getting out his toolset. At Gimlí’s confused expression she pulled him closer whispering:”Tjálvi studied to be a locksmith before joining the guard. Was trained to pick them open as well.

“Isn’t this illegal though?”,Gimlí asked just as quietly and Ásta shook her head murmuring:”Atli may be a dangerous criminal and Suthar and Viggin definitely were. We are allowed to enter their home and search it.”

“There we go.”,Tjálvi crooned with a pleased expression as the door clicked open and Ásta stepped past him with her hand on the hilt of her sword. Pushing the door open she scanned the empty hallway with three doors and seeing no obvious danger glanced back at her team.

“Two for each door. Gimlí with me.”,Ásta signed in îglishmek and once everyone had nodded Ásta lead the way in. As quietly as possible they rushed inside and Ásta pushed the first door to her left open. The small room was a kitchen with one more door ad after checking nobody was in the bathroom behind that door she shouted:”Clear!”

“Clear!”,came from somewhere further in the house and a second voice called:”All clear!”

Ásta relaxed a little after the last shout and looked around more closely. She saw Gimlí wipe a hand over the kitchen counter and wrinkle his nose at the layer of dust now covering his glove.

“No one has cooked here in a while it seems.”,Gimlí growled and Ásta opened a cabinet muttering:”There’s no food here either.”

“Ásta!”,Tjálvi called and Ásta left the kitchen to enter the room across the hallway which apparently served as a bedroom. Three mattresses lay in the room with three bags. However two of the mattresses had been shoved aside and only one actually looked used. Tjálvi waved a hand at the mattresses beside her muttering:“Looks like there used to be two more here.”

“It supports my theory.”,Ásta murmured and Tjálvi nodded in silent agreement. Gimlí leaned into the doorway and said:”Ásta, Íthi says there is something in the last room you have to see.”

“We’ll look through the bags.”,Tjálvi offered and Ásta smiled gratefully at him and the guard at his side before following Gimlí to the last room. Peering inside she felt a chill settle in her stomach at the sight within. Several maps were hung up on the wall with various blueprints of buildings. One looked suspiciously like the blueprint of the palace, but Ásta’s gaze was drawn away from the walls to the weapons and tools laid out on the table alongside a few notes. Íthi and the guard that had followed them were scanning the documents on the table and Íthi looked up when they noticed her. They grimaced saying:”Seems you were right about Atli.”

Ásta didn’t feel triumphant. Only horrified that a complete stranger from Tumunzahar had managed to get his hands on all of these documents. Módsognir had probably acquired them for him and there would be no way to trace it back to him.

Leaving the documents to Íthi and the guard with them Ásta’s grey eyes flew over the maps on the walls and noticed some markings. Dís office was marked in reed where the best point of entry was with the added note of ‘FAILURE’ and the date of the attempt. Lord Poli’s house was also on the wall marked up the same way only instead of ‘FAILURE’ the note read ‘SUCCESS’ and the date of his murder. Ásta’s eyes wandered to the next map and froze.

That was-! That was Lord Páitur’s home! The next target was Lord Páitur! Ásta searched the map for a date like there had been on the other two maps and when she found it her heart raced.

“We need to find Lord Páitur right now!”,Ásta yelled, spinning around and her fellow guard stared, alarmed. Íthi put down he papers in their hands asking:”What’s wrong?”

“Lord Páitur is the next hit!”,Ásta explained frantically, pointing at the map behind her,”He plans to kill him today!”

“Mahal’s balls.”,Tjálvi swore from the doorway. He and the guard with him had approached, hearing Ásta’s shout and she whirled to face him ordering:”I want you to stay here with one guard and secure this house.”

“Íthi run for the palace and see if you can find Lord Páitur there. He may still be at the palace and if he is keep him there.”,Ásta continued glancing at those she addressed,”Gimlí go to Captain Hannar and inform him of what we have discovered.”

Then her eyes fixed on the guard closest to her.

“You and I will be visiting Lord Páitur’s home.”

Íthi dashed out with Gimlí close on their heels and Ásta hurried out after them, but was stopped by Tjálvi. The older dwarf put a hand on her shoulder growling:”Good hunting. Mahal watch over you.”

“And over you.”,Ásta answered grimly and with her fellow guard dashed outside and ran. They ran on the center of the road, shouting at anyone who got in their way and midstride Ásta checked the position of the sun. It was late afternoon and since no one had informed her of it, she could safely assume Lord Páitur was yet amongst the living. Which meant Atli’s timeframe was getting smaller. If he wanted to keep his self-imposed schedule.

“Hornar, at your service.”,the guard at her side puffed suddenly and Ásta grunted:”Ásta, at yours.”

She was glad she knew his name now. If they faced Atli, not knowing each other’s names felt wrong. What if one of them was injured saving the other? What if one of them fell?

Hornar pointed ahead to the left and Ásta blinked, confused for a moment. Then recalling a mental map of the city, she remembered that alley lead around the back of Lord Páitur’s home. Criminals tended to use the backdoor.

“Good idea!”,Ásta gasped, veering left and Hornar followed with a grunt. In the distance Ásta could see Lord Páitur’s home and as they neared the estate, they slowed down, checking the alley and seeing nobody there. Ásta breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t there yet. Of course to prove her wrong, a dwarf clambered out of a window ad shimmied down a rope to the ground. She was only a short distance away and could already confirm it was Atli.

Anger flared up in her. How dare he!? How dare he do this right under her nose!? Threaten Dís, kill Lord Poli and now possibly even Lord Páitur! She would make him pay for this! Mahal damn him he would be judged for his crimes!

As if he felt the fury on her gaze, Atli looked up and saw her and Hornar running his way. He visibly paled and ran the other way. Picking up speed again, Ásta and Hornar followed bellowing:”Stop! Assassin!”

Atli ducked into a busy street of dwarrow going home after a long day at work and shouting at them to clear a path, Ásta and Hornar pursued Atli. Ásta felt her legs and chest burn from exertion and heard Hornar gasping for breath, but ignoring the pain she slowly pulled ahead of a tiring Hornar.

The crowd thinned when they entered the mining district since most of the workers were coming from the mines. If Atli had any brains he wouldn’t enter the mines. The mines were dangerous enough that even the miners never went in alone. It was too easy to get lost or stuck somewhere with no way out. However to her dismay he did exactly that. Possibly in the hope she wouldn’t follow him in.

“Atli! Stop!”,she shouted after him and when he didn’t react except to duck away into a tunnel, Ásta hissed angrily. The idiot! Still she followed him into the dark tunnel. She didn’t have a choice. If she lost him now, he would vanish or worse end up like his two companions.

Briefly she heard Hornar yell for her to stop. That it was too dangerous to go in. Ignoring his calls she pressed on. She had to catch Atli!

The tunnel he had chosen slanted downwards a little with lanterns attached above every few feet to cast some light. Ásta noticed how every third lantern cast an eerie red light from the red glass built in instead of the usual white. Red? Didn’t red mean something…?

~~~

“Hey Bofur, why is every third lamp red?”,Ásta asked, curious, walking down the tunnel with the experienced miner. She had voiced an interest to see the mines to him once and on one of her free days, Bofur had invited her to come with him. Now in the depths of the mines her respect for Bofur and all other miners rose astronomically. Even with the lanterns above it was dark and gloomy, forcing one to watch every step one took.

“It’s a warnin’ to us miners.”,Bofur explained with a grin at her,”We miners use the lanterns to mark certain kinds of tunnels. Green means jewels can be mined here. Blue stands for metals. All yellow for a normal passage and red-“

Bofur stopped and held Ásta back before she could walk over the edge of a seemingly endless pit. Ásta’s eyes widened at the close call and Bofur chuckled at her shocked expression.

”-and red means danger.”

~~~

“Danger!”,Ásta gasped and then shrieked:”Atli! Stop! This tunnel is dangerous!”

She was slowly gaining on him, but he still refused to stop. Atli only kept casting terrified looks over his shoulder at her to check her progress. Probably knew the tunnel was dangerous and hoped it would deter her from following him. The bastard seemed intent on getting away. With a snarl Ásta put in another burst of speed and reached for Atli. He was so close! She almost-!

Atli glanced back again and yelped at her close proximity. He stumbled and one of his hands swung by Ásta’s face. Startled she tripped and landed painfully on the gravel of the tunnel. Ásta started to push herself up, eyes focused on the stumbling Atli when he fell over the edge of a dark pit.

“No!”,Ásta roared, launching herself forward and grabbing hold of Atli’s outstretched hand. She cried out at the sudden weight and the gravel digging into her side. Gritting her teeth she held on and Atli looked terrified, clinging to her for dear life. Then slowly his face changed. A bitter laugh burst from his lips.

“Let go guard. I’m dead either way. Either by falling to my death or for being caught.”

“You won’t die while you are in my custody and haven’t given me all the information I want!”,Ásta snarled, struggling to pull him up and Atli smiled, drawing a dagger. It glinted with blood still drying on the blade and Ásta froze at the sight of it.

“I admire your tenacity, but this is a battle you cannot win. He has something planned for you that turns even my stomach. Get out of Gabilgathol while you still can guard.”

Then he stabbed her arm, making her scream and a spasm in her arm made her let go of him. Ásta watched helplessly as the darkness of the pit swallowed Atli up, taking with him all the secrets he carried.

Slowly Ásta pushed herself away from the pit and leaned against a wall, staring at the pit numbly. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks and clenching her trembling fists, she shrieked:”Mahal damn it all!”


	8. Familial Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family is so important.

My dear friends and fool,

When you return I will refuse to take the council seat again. The way those arrogant bastards pursue their own goals without any consideration for the poor dwarrow before them turns my stomach.

If it hadn’t cast a poor light on Dís and Ásta I would have rampaged through the council chamber! How can they belittle the city guard like that? They fight to ensure our safety!

The least we can do is appreciate their sacrifices.

\---

Lí watched with a concerned frown as Captain Hannar and Ásta stood before the high and lower council. Both wore their ceremonial uniforms and Lí’s green eyes lingered on the sling Ásta’s left arm was in and the few scratched visible on her face.

She was annoyed with Gimlí. He had spoken to her of what had happened, but had neglected to mention Ásta had been injured. How serious they were she could not tell from her seat. After this meeting she would have words with the dam and with her son.

The councils became quiet when Dís raised a hand for silence. The council members were tense just like Ásta and Captain Hannar appeared to be while Dís lowered her hand again.

“We have gathered due to the alarming development within our walls.”,Dís stated and waved at an empty seat on the high council,”Yesterday Lord Páitur was murdered in his own home and despite the best efforts of the city guard the culprit managed to escape beyond their grasp.”

“You mean to say they killed him.”,Lord Bragi drawled and Lí glanced at Ásta, concerned how she would react to the accusation. To her surprise though Captain Hannar showed more emotion than Ásta. She looked tense, but otherwise revealed nothing.

“We will pass judgment once we have all of the facts Lord Bragi.”,Dís said icily and Lord Bragi sat back with a scowl. Lady Eilin tapped a finger on the table, thoughtful eyes on the two guards and offered:”Captain Hannar why don’t you begin?”

“Yes, my lady.”,Captain Hannar agreed with a bow,”It began with Lady Dís assassination attempt. We were able to foil the attempt with the price of the assassins escaping.”

“If I am informed correctly, their escape could have been prevented. Is this correct?”,Lord Teitur questioned calmly and Captain Hannar clenched his jaw at the interruption. His lip curling with distaste at the question Captain Hannar said:”It might have been. However the guard in question made the right call. They were tasked with the safety of Lady Dís and leaving her and her fallen shield brother to hunt down the two assassins would have foolishly endangered their lives.”

With an annoyed glare at Lord Teitur, Dís bade Captain Hannar to continue. Lí cast a smug grin in Lord Teitur’s direction. Good of Captain Hannar to shut him up about that situation.

“Not long after the attempt, the assassins were found dead and I assigned one of y guards to the case. We had information hinting at more to come and we were proven right when Lord Poli was murdered. Yesterday we gained much insight to the forces behind the assassinations.”

Captain Hannar hesitated.

“However we were too late to save Lord Páitur.”

“A pity, but I say we speak to the dwarrow in charge of the investigation.”,Lord Litskjald suggested, focusing on Ásta and Lí let out a nearly silent hiss at the disdain on his face. He only saw her as a lowly guard!

Captain Hannar nodded at Ásta who stepped forward and bowed deeply. Then straightening with a neutral expression Ásta declared:”Ásta daughter of Regvari, at your service, my lords and ladies.”

“Regvari? Are you related to Lord Austvari?",one of the lower council members inquired, curious and Ásta inclined her head towards to him stating:”Lord Austvari is my nadad, my lord.”

Lí wasn’t surprised by the startled murmurs that sprang up at this revelation. Austvari was known to be a very private and secretive dwarf. Ásta did not advertise the information because she and her nadad hadn’t spoken in years. Ásta and Lord Austvari did not react to the whispers of the councils which only quieted down when Dís raised a hand.

“Lady Ásta please tell us what happened yesterday.”,Dis said emphasizing ‘lady’ to send a signal to both councils. Ásta was a noble like the rest of them and was to be treated accordingly. Even if Ásta flinched at the title.

“In the morning I took a patrol to scour the city for dwarrow that might now Lady Dís two assassins. We’d had no success the weeks before until I questioned a caravan leader that travels between Gabilgathol and Tumunzahar regularily.”,Ásta described with a guarded expression,”He identified the two as Suthar and Viggin. Then he told me of a third dwarf that had accompanied the former two to Gabilgathol from Tumunzahar. Sverri, the caravan leader, gave our sketch artist a good description and his name: Atli.”

“Oh! What good luck to find that caravan leader!”,Lady Eilin gasped and Ásta smiled wearily showing how she truly felt for the first time and said:”Luck had nothing to do with it. There is hardly a dwarf left in Gabilgathol that I didn’t question.”

Lí smiled at her comment. Oh yes, Gimlí had complained that all he’d done was question dwarrow. He’d wanted some action to prove his might with his axes. Lí was glad Ásta had been chosen as his mentor. Dís and Lí speaking with Captain Hannar on the matter may have helped as well.

“However luck did play a part in the rest.”,Ásta continued, face closing off again,”The week before I had encountered Atli and knew where he lived. I summoned a second patrol and went to Atli’s abode. We searched the premises and our suspicion was confirmed: Atli was our missing assassin. He had maps, weapons and notes on guard rotations and Lady Dís’, Lord Poli’s and Lord Páitur’s schedules. Once we discovered Lord Páitur was the next target we rushed to his home and to the palace because we were not sure where he currently was. At Lord Páitur’s home my fellow guard Hornar and I saw Atli climbing out of a window. Atli spotted us and ran and so we gave chase. Atli ran into the mines and I followed. Hornar was lagging behind and it took him longer to find me because he is not familiar with the mines.”

Lord Teitur waved a hand impatiently.

“Yes, yes, you chased him into the mines. How did it come about that you killed him?”

Lí bristled and could see Dís flush with anger.

“We were running down a red tunnel. He did not see the pit at the end despite my yelling it was a dangerous tunnel.”,Ásta answered cheeks coloring at the accusation and Lord Teitur shook his head growling:”And Lord Páitur lay dead at his home. The instigators all dead. You failed.”

“I did not fail!”,Ásta argued, anger starting to show through the cracks in her façade,”We have information that hints at more to come. This is far from over. I bought us more time.”

She winced at her own words.

“I do regret it cost so many lives though.”

“Which could have been avoided.”,Lord Litskjald snorted,”Besides what evidence do you have that more is to come? Did you find any documents listing any more targets? Because my sources say all your leads are dead.”

“No, but-!”

“As I thought.”,Lord Litskjald sighed and Lí scowled at the dwarf lord. She noticed the guards on either side of Dís shooting the lord angry glances and gritting their teeth from blurting out any insults. Ásta had shut her mouth and again listened with a neutral expression.

“Captain Hannar I think assigning… Lady Ásta this case was a mistake.”,Lord Bragi said with a sneer,”Perhaps somebody more experienced-“

“Captain Hannar did not assign Lady Ásta.”,Dís interrupted suddenly, ice in her voice,”I did and I want to hear what you and Lord Litskjald so rudely interrupted, Lord Bragi, Lord Litskjald.”

The two lords flinched at Dís’ tone. Deeming the two sufficiently cowed, Dís nodded at Ásta to continue. Lí meanwhile relaxed a little in her seat. Thank Mahal for Dís’ interference.

“Before Atli fell in the mines I was able to grab hold of him.”,Ásta said keeping her eyes on Dís,”He told me this was not the end. That his death changed nothing.”

“And then you let him fall!?”,Lord Yngvi gasped and Lí rolled her eyes at the new lord. Apparently Ásta thought his question was just as ridiculous as Lí did because she stared at him as if he’d grown a tail exclaiming:”Certainly not! He stabbed me in the arm and I had not the strength to hold on to him.”

“No strength I would like to mention from running all over Gabilgathol all day and then chasing down a rested assassin.”,Captain Hannar growled and Dís smiled proudly saying:”I think we are done with you for now Captain Hannar, Lady Ásta. I thank you for your report. You are dismissed.”

The two guards bowed and turned away while the councils whispered to each other their thoughts. Lí caught Ásta’s eye and winked, smiling. The blond smiled back tiredly and followed her captain out of the council room.

\---

“Do we have to amad?”,Gimlí whined, following Lí down the street. Frowning Lí glanced back at Gimlí and demanded:”What is your problem with visiting Ásta? When you were little it was always ‘Ásta this!’ and ‘Ásta that!’. What changed?”

“She’s my mentor now! It feels strange!”,Gimlí argued, lifting the basket of food he was carrying as if it would help prove his point and distract from the blush spreading on his cheeks. Embarrassed by adorable behavior as a little dwarfling.

Ignoring his whining, Lí stopped in front of the bakery where she knew Ásta lived and frowned wondering how one reached the apartment above. She had never visited Ásta at home until today. Then before Gimlí could point it out, she spotted the stairs to the side of the building. Resolutely she swept up the stairs and rapped her knuckles against the door. A moment later the door was opened by a bleary eyed Ásta. She still wore her ceremonial uniform, which surprised Lí, but she smiled, declaring:”Hello Ásta! Mind if we invite ourselves over for dinner?”

“I-I’m not really prepared for guests…”,Ásta stammered, startled by Lí and Gimlí’s sudden appearance. Gimlí promptly turned away and started to walk down the stairs, but Lí snagged the back of his shirt and pulled him back smiling pleasantly at a confused Ásta. Lí waved the dam back and stepped inside laughing:”No need to worry! We brought diner with us.”

“You mean I did.”,Gimlí muttered as he followed Lí inside and she acted as if she hadn’t heard him. Ásta showed Gimlí where to put the basket while Lí looked around the apartment. The first room was hallway, kitchen and living-area at once and there were only two doors that lead away. Lí hummed thoughtfully, following Gimlí and Ásta to the small kitchen area as the two unpacked the cold dinner Lí had thrown together.

“Did you work like that after your council appearance?”,Lí inquired with a wave at Ásta’s ceremonial garb. Ásta smoothed out a wrinkle in the fabric with a rueful smile saying:”I had some paperwork to do after yesterday and didn’t have the time to change yet.”

“Don’t let us stop you! We’ll find our way around your kitchen and set up dinner.”,Lí stated and nudged Ásta towards the two doors. With obvious reluctance Ásta left them to their mischief and changed. Lí was setting the table with Gimlí when Ásta returned in what she would probably call ‘civilian clothes’.

“It is refreshing to see you in something besides a uniform.”,Lí commented with a smile, making Ásta roll her eyes,”As a little dwarfling you wore the cutest dresses!”

~~~

Lí crooned over a babbling toddler, Gimlí, rocking back and forth in her seat with him on her lap. Dís sat beside her, fawning over Gimlí while Fili and Kili played with their toys on the floor.

“He is growing so fast. Soon he will be running around with Fili and Kili.”,Dís murmured fondly and Lí smiled proudly. She wanted her little star to grow quickly, but also wanted him to stay small and hold him in her arms.

She was interrupted in her thoughts by a knock on the door and Dís called them in. Balin and a dwarf Lí vaguely recognized stepped inside, followed by a little dwarfling that hid behind the dwarf.

“Good evening Balin. What can I do for you?”,Dís greeted him, sitting up straight with a smile which Balin returned. He motioned to his companion who bowed promptly while Balin said:”This is Lord Austvari Trollfall. He has a problem you might be able to help with.”

Now Lí remembered where she knew him from. After Azanulbizar he was recognized a mighty dwarf for felling many trolls on his own. Thorin had made him a minor lord, giving him a title for his service. A young lord, but a good head on his shoulders.

“How can I help you Lord Austvari?”,Dís asked with a strained smile. She picked up on the hint of Azanulbizar. Despite it being five years ago the wounds were still fresh for the raven haired dam.

Austvari nudged his shadow forward to reveal a blond dwarfling. When Austvari nudged her again, she did a wobbly curtsy and Austvari said:”This is my little sister Ásta. I… I have the problem that after everything that has happened n our time, Ásta is the only family I have left.”

“I have to work to support us, but I do not know anyone I feel comfortable leaving Ásta with or how to raise her to be a lady. I cannot afford a governess and-.”,Austvari continued breathlessly and Dís stood up, silencing him. Lí watched as Dís walked towards them and crouched in front of Ásta with a smile. Ásta smiled back shyly and Dís said:”Hello Ásta. My name is Dís.”

Ásta waved a little and tried to edge away to hide behind Austvari again, but a firm hand at her back seemed to stop her. Dís glanced back at Fili and Kili who were watching intently and whispered:”I think my sons would like to meet you! Do you want to meet them?”

When Ásta nodded hesitantly, Dís waved Fili and Kili over and the two scrambled to their feet. They grinned at Ásta and Kili hurried to imitate Fili’s bow.

“Fili…”

Fili nudged Kili.

“And Kili!”

“At your service!”

“Ásta, at yours.”,Ásta giggled at their antics and Kili giggled with her. Fili pointed at the miniature battlefield of toy soldiers on the floor and asked:”Do you want to play with us? Kili could use some help against the orcs.”

“My archers are fine!”,Kili argued and still bickering, the two dragged Ásta to their game. Lí smiled as Fili and Kili explained their game to Ásta and Dís whispered with Austvari and Balin. Dís would probably offer to help with Ásta so her boys would have a playmate close to their age. Lí hummed, pleased with that idea. It would be good for Gimlí too to have a playmate besides Fili and Kili.

Suddenly her little star was struggling out of her grip and she carefully lowered him to the floor. Gripping two fingers in each pudgy fist, Gimlí toddled over to the three playing dwarflings with Lí’s aid. Once they reached Ásta, Gimlí let go of Lí and crawled onto Ásta’s lap. The blond dwarfing smiled at her visitor and yelped when Gimlí tugged at her hair. Lí was about to chide him for pulling when Gimlí and Ásta giggled at each other.

“Gimlí likes you Ásta!”,Kili laughed and Gimlí promptly had both boys howling with laughter when he drooled on her. Lí picked Gimlí up and apologized:”I am sorry about your nice dress. He has been drooling a lot.”

“That’s alright.”,Ásta said, smiling up at Lí,”I don’t really like this dress that much anyway. Besides it’s just a dress.”

~~~

“Thank you for making and bringing dinner.”,Ásta thanked Lí as she dried off the dishes Lí handed her. They had agreed that Lí would wash the dirty dishes and Ásta would dry them off and put them away. She knew her kitchen best and it had taken long enough for Lí to convince Ásta to let her help clean up after dinner. Gimlí was forced to sit and watch.

Lí had been startled during dinner that Ásta was using the arm that had been in a sling in the morning normally. When she had asked about it, Ásta had admitted her arm hadn’t been injured that badly, but Captain Hannar had suggested using a sling to play the sympathy card for the councils. Lí had to admit, it had certainly worked on her.

“Think nothing of it. It is my way of thanking you for being Gimlí’s mentor.”,Lí waved Ásta’s thank you away with a soapy hand and ignored Gimlí’s groan of ‘amaaaad’. Ásta smirked at Gimlí who his hid face in his hands in embarrassment. Lí decided to ignore him.

Handing Ásta a dripping plate Lí continued:”Take him on hard. I just hope he turns out half as polite as you are and only half as foolish as his father. Your control in the council meeting this morning was admirable. I would have torn off a few heads had I been in your place.”

“I… I will do my best.”

Lí looked up with a frown when she heard Ásta’s voice falter. Ásta’s hands had stilled and her grey eyes were distant. Lí reached out and placed an arm on Ásta’s arm, concerned. She saw Gimlí shift out of the corner of his eyes as he inquired awkwardly:”How did the council meeting go? Íthi wouldn’t say anything when I asked them.”

“Some of the high council members accused me of being incompetent and murdering Atli.”,Ásta sighed and smiled painfully before adding:”In a way I did kill him. I should have held on better.”

Ásta’s lip trembled and she bit it to stop it.

“Dwalin warned me it might happen. I thought I could somehow deal with my first dwarrow kill. He was right though. Nothing can prepare you for the death of a fellow dwarf no matter how despicable they are.”Ásta mumbled, lowering her gaze and Lí felt her heart go out to the blond guard from the sorrow in those grey eyes. With a pained noise Lí drew Ásta into her arms and patted the young dam on the back crooning:”We’re here for you sweetie. It’ll be alright.”

Ásta had stiffened slightly when Lí had hugged her. Now she melted into the embrace and her whole frame shook with her near silent sobs. Ásta was still so young. Of course she was of age and acted very mature for a dam her age. However some things she would need to learn how to live with and since Ásta’s family was not present, Lí offered her shoulder to cry on. Lí gently moved them to sit on the bench at the table, arms still encircled around Ásta as the young dam hiccupped between sobs.

“I-I can see hi-him so clearly! Be-before he stabbed me he-he was so scared! He wanted to live and then he fell!”

Gimlí coughed uncomfortably from beside Ásta and Lí glared at him. Here was his childhood friend crying and all he could do was sit there! Of course he had to inherit all his social grace from Glóin!

Becoming aware of her glare, Gimlí patted Ásta’s arm awkwardly and said:”Err… At least he won’t be killing more dwarrow?”

A fool. She had married a fool and given birth to a fool. How could Mahal have done this to her, making her family a bunch of insensitive fools? While Lí was thinking of creative ways to punish Gimlí for being such a blockhead, Ásta chuckled and grinned at Gimlí.

“You’re an idiot Gimlí.”

Gimlí drew himself up indignantly.

“Am not!”

Ásta smirked and lunged out of Lí’s arms to get Gimlí in a headlock. Her dwarfling yelped as Ásta mussed though his hair giggling:”You are an idiot until I decide you’re not trainee! You better get that into that thick skull of yours!”

“Amad! Help!”,Gimlí pleaded and Lí just laughed at his predicament. Ásta released Gimlí from the headlock t hug him properly and sniggered:”I will enjoy torturing little Gimlí the next couple of months!”

\---

“Well we better make ourselves scarce. Let you rest after this stressful day.”,Lì commented with a smile and the two dams laughed at how quickly Gimlí jumped up and started to pack the basket. Lí stood up, smoothing out her skirt and Ásta rubbed at her eyes chuckling:”I hope you will be packing just as enthusiastically in two days when we go to Tumunzahar with Dís.”

Gimlí froze and Lí glared at him with narrowed eyes. He had neglected to inform her of this trip and now he had a scolding to look forward to. Gimlí glanced guiltily at Lí before he went back to packing. If Ásta noticed the silent exchange she didn’t show it as she got up and disappeared into her bedroom calling:”You’re going to Jóni’s naming day celebration, correct?”

“Yes, why?”,Lí inquired when Ásta returned with a parcel in her hands. Ásta handed it over and Lí hefted it, curious. It was light for its size and supple as if clothing were inside. Lí frowned in confusion while Ásta explained:”Íthi and I worked on this together. We both won’t be able to come to his naming day and it would please us if you could give Jóni this in our name.”

“It would be my honor! I’m certain he will be very pleased.”,Lí answered slipping the parcel into the basket as Gimlí stomped past her and opened the door. Lí and Ásta grinned after a muttering Gimlí as he carried the basket down the steps. It was dark now and navigating the steps was difficult with such a large basket. He nearly tripped on the last step and quiet curses drifted up to them making Lí frown. He had probably heard those curses at the guard, but she would give him a lecture on when it was appropriate to voice such foul language. She was ripped out of her thoughts by Ásta murmuring:”Thank you Lí.”

“Oh! It was nothing! I only made a small dinner after all.”,Lí answered with a smile and Ásta shook her head chuckling:”I didn’t mean dinner.”

“Thank you. For listening.”,Ásta said softly and when she smiled shyly Lí was reminded again just how young Ásta was. So much responsibility was placed on her shoulders and she was facing it without any familial support and several of her best friends. After hesitating a moment Lí pulled Ásta forward and let their foreheads rest against each other briefly. Lí smiled at the startled expression on Ásta’s face and murmured:”You are part of the Durin family in my eyes.”

Lí drew back again ignoring Gimlí calling below.

“I would do anything for my family.”


	9. Mother Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawr

Dear friends and family,

This week was Jóni’s naming day. It was a wonderful celebration and Jóni loved the gifts you left behind Bombur, Bifur and Bofur. I found it vastly amusing that Ásta and Íthi crafted a gift that complimented yours perfectly Bofur.

I only regret that Ásta and Íthi could not be there and see how happy Jóni was with their gift. They traveled together with Dís, Gimlí and Fía to Tumunzahar a few days ago and are due to return either next week or the following week, depending how quickly their business is resolved.

~~~

“Amad! Amad! Look at all those sweets!”,Unnur squeaked, tugging at Bombur’s hand and Súni shrieked:”Shweets!”

Dagní laughed at Súni and Unnur’s enraptured expressions. The Spring Festival was in full swing and every stall left the two dwarflings stunned that Dagní and Bombur looked at with them. Bofur had taken Borgní and Martur ahead because the two older dwarflings had gotten bored with the younger two’s slower pace and Bifur had stayed home with Jóni who was still got a little too excited with such large crowds. Bifur had insisted that they get out and Dagní was grateful not to have the baby with her. It was relaxing to be out with Bombur, Unnur and Súni.

“We’ll buy you some treats later when nadadaz’adad Bofur and nadadaz’adad Bifur come back with Borgní and Martur.”,Bombur promised, smiling fondly at his daughter. Unnur pouted and tugged at Bombur’s hand again with pitiful eyes directed at him. Dagní could practically see Bombur’s resolve crumble and ruffled through Unnur’s red hair chuckling:”Listen to your adad Unnur.”

Bombur flashed Dagní a grateful smile when Unnur agreed, grumbling quietly. Unnur had learned that Bombur would cave if she begged long enough. Dagní had taught her she wouldn’t. A least Unnur didn’t grumble for too long since the next stall distracted her and she pulled Bombur ahead chattering excitedly while Dagní and Súni followed more slowly. Súni was still a little wobbly on his feet and was busy staring at everything with wide brown eyes. More than one dwarf stopped to ogle the dwarfling with a fond smile.

To her great surprise two guards were amongst those that stopped to watch their progress. However instead of continuing on their way they, approached her and Dagní eyed them warily. She didn’t quite trust the guard despite having met Ásta recently. The taller of the two guards bowed his head by way of greeting and in a gruff voice asked:”Would you be Mistress Dagní daughter of Nanní and mother of Borgní and Martur?”

“Y-yes, but why do you ask?”,Dagní stammered, dreading the answer,”Did something happen to Borgní and Martur!?”

The two guards glanced at each other and Dagní paled at the silence. What had happened to her dwarflings!? They were supposed to be safe and sound with Bofur! Dagní whirled around, searching for Bombur and Unnur and once she spotted them she yelled:”Bombur! Unnur! Come here!”

She would find out what happened to her dwarflings!

\---

The guard barracks was nearly as busy as the streets of Gabilgathol. Guards bustled about, escorting struggling criminals, leaving or returning from a patrol Bombur, Dagní, Unnur and Súni followed their two guards, hugging their dwarflings close to them. The two guards hadn’t explained any further as to what had happened only that Borgní and Martur were at the guard barracks.

Presently the two guards stepped aside to give the family access to what looked like an office. Inside Dagní could see several dwarrow. Martur sat on a chair while an elderly dwarf wrapped his hands in a bandage. Borgní stood beside the dwarf, watching him work in utter fascination while Ásta stood behind her with her hands on the dwarflings shoulders. Two more dwarrow stood in the office watching silently as the elderly dwarf explained to Borgní and Martur what he was doing.

Martur looked up suddenly and spotting Dagní and Bombur he smiled, showing off his missing teeth. With a strangled cry Dagní rushed forward and carefully stepping around the elderly dwarf hugged her two dwarflings to her.

“What happened!? You were supposed to be Bofur!”,Dagní exclaimed pulling back again to look at her two dwarflings and the two grimaced guiltily. Borgní cast her eyes down and mumbled:”Nadadaz’adad Bofur met his friend Nori and they were chatting really, really long. We got bored waiting for them so when they were distracted we snuck away…”

“And someone pushed me and I fell down!”,Martur added, holding up his bandaged hands as proof. Dagní took one of his hands and kissed his palm murmuring:”My poor dwarfling.”

The largest of the dwarrow gathered in the office cleared his throat and Dagní turned her attention to him as he continued the story.

“We found them crying at the edge of the festival. Ásta said she knew them so we took them with us to Master Óin here who was so kind as to treat the injuries Master Martur sustained.”

“And he was very brave about it.”,Ásta chuckled, patting Martur’s head and the dwarfling grinned up at her until Bombur hugged him. He then had to show Unnur and Súni his bandaged hands and Borgní explained excitedly what exactly Master Óin had done. Bombur bowed to Master Óin and the tall dwarf, thanking them repeatedly while Dagní turned to Ásta. She inhaled sharply when she noticed the dark bruise forming on Ásta’s cheek. Cupping Ásta’s face in her hands Dagní gasped:”What happened to you?”

Ásta looked startled for a moment before remembering what Dagní was referring to.

“Oh! This? Just a festival participant who had too much to drink.”,Ásta explained with a reassuring smile and the dwarf who had been silent so far snorted:”Which you got through your incompetence.”

The smile died on Ásta’s face and Dagní felt her face heat up under her hands as Ásta blushed from what Dagní guessed was shame. The dwarf sneered as he continued:”Only a fool would have frozen up like that! You’re an embarrassment to the city guard and-!”

The tall dwarf surged forward, grabbing the other by his collar. The dwarf let out an undignified squawk in surprise as he was shoved out the door and the tall one snarled:”Out of my sight Bili!”

“But Captain Dwalin, sir-!”

“Out!”,Captain Dwalin roared and Bili stumbled away with a final glare directed at Ásta who avoided his gaze. Dagní frowned in concern when Ásta mumbled an excuse and moved away to stand beside Master Óin who inspected the bruise with a click of his tongue. What had that exchange been about? Was Ásta doing alright? Before she could ask, two guards brought a struggling Nori and Bofur.

“By Mahal’s hairy balls if you wanted to see me again Dwalin, all you had to was ask!”,Nori exclaimed with a cheeky grin and rolling his eyes the guard holding on to him growled:”We had to bring Master Nori as well, sir. He refused to leave Master Bofur’s side.”

Dagní saw Captain Dwalin cover his face with one hand as the two struggling dwarrow finally stopped and took a moment to see who else was in the room. Martur giggled at Bofur’s paling face. Dagní could understand why. If she were in his boots she would be terrified. Not only had he lost her dwarflings, Martur had been injured and now Nori had spewed obscenity in front of four of her dwarflings. It only got better when Súni suddenly giggled:”Mahal’s ‘airy balls!”

“You are unbelievable!”,Dagní snarled, trembling with fury as she advanced on the two cowering dwarrow,”You lost Martur and Borgní and then Martur got hurt! You are lucky Ásta was the one to find them and comfort them when you two were off gallivanting away!”

Dagní took a shaky breath. All the worry and anger was mixing together and she felt like she was about to cry and scream at the same time. She wouldn’t do either though. Not in front of her dwarflings. A hand settled in the small of her back and turning saw Bombur had moved to stand beside her. The hand on her back was a comfort and turning back to Nori and Bofur she breathed:”Do you have any idea how worried I was when those two guards came to me asking if I was Martur and Borgní’s mother?”

“Dagní, Bombur, I am so sorry. It won’t happen ever again.”,Bofur swore wringing his hands and Nori shuffled his feet guiltily mumbling:”I apologize Mistress Dagní. It was inappropriate of me to distract Bofur.”

“Nori apologizing for something? I never thought I’d see the day.”,Dagní heard Ásta whisper behind her and then an amused snort from Captain Dwalin. Fighting down her own smile Dagní glared at Nori and declared:”Don’t you ‘Mistress’ me you rascal! You better think up some way to appease me!”

“And the same counts for you too!”,Dagní added turning her glare onto Bofur and the two dwarrow nodded eagerly, looking very much like scolded dwarflings. Feeling tired Dagní took Martur and Unnur by the hands and sighed:”Let us go get sweets for the dwarflings and then go home. I am tired.”

“Thank you for your help Captain Dwalin, Master Óin.”,Bombur thanked Captain Dwalin and Master Óin again and Captain Dwalin glanced at Ásta ordering:”See them out Ásta.”

“Yes, sir.”,Ásta answered with a smile and ushered the large family out of the cramped office. She had to physically push Nori out the door as he leaned back calling:”See you around Captain! Was nice seeing you again!”

Dagní shook her head at his antics as she waited for Ásta to take the lead out of the barracks. To her it was a confusing place and this was the first time she was inside. Still pushing Nori ahead of her, Ásta took the lead and soon had them standing outside. Dagní sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at Ásta.

“Thank you Ásta. I’ll make sure Bofur and Nori make it up to you as well.”

Ásta laughed at the grimaces Bofur and Nori sported until Bofur stared at her, startled. Striding forward he tipped her head back to get a better look at the bruise and frowned asking:”What’s this?”

Nori frowned when he saw the bruise too and ignoring Ásta’s protests the two hovered over her. They turned her head this way and that to see the full extent of the bruise and Ásta let them indulgently until she batted their hands away with a grin.

“Dagní can tell you all about it. I need to go back inside and write a report about this mess.”,Ásta chuckled, taking a step back and Bofur was about to argue when Nori slung an arm over his shoulders, sniggering:”Come on Bofur! Let’s go and buy all the sweets we can carry for your nieces and nephews so we can curry some favor with Dagní.”

The dwarflings squealed excitedly and the four dwarrow were pulled into the busy streets. Dagní managed to shout a quick goodbye to Ásta and paused when she saw the young dam turn with a determined expression and walk straight into the barracks. However she wasn’t focused on Ásta so much, but rather Bofur and Nori. Despite chattering with the dwarflings crowding them she saw their eyes flicking back to where Ásta had disappeared. She frowned as Súni dragged her along. Were they that worried how Ásta had received her injury? The young dam was a guard so she was bound to be injured every now and then. She shook her head and followed her dwarflings to the nearest sweets stand. Ásta would be fine. She had Captain Dwalin himself looking after her.

~~~

Jóni giggled, clapping his hands in his excitement. Dagní had him sitting on one of the armchairs in the living area, surrounded by his friends and siblings. Dagní and the other adults attending stood in a half circle, watching as Jóni opened one gift after another presented to him.

“Jóni this one is from adad and nadadaz’adad Bifur.”,Borgní said with a glance at the label and Jóni eagerly took the gift from her. Inside was a set of toy soldiers Bifur had carved and Bombur had painted. The dwarflings admired each soldier in awe until Martur held up a gift declaring it was from nadadaz’adad Bofur.

“It’s a wooden sword!”,Jóni squealed happily after unwrapping the gift and one of Jóni’s playmates squeaked:”You can lead your soldiers with it!”

Dagní smiled fondly at Jóni’s happiness and jumped when Lí leaned closer whispering:”Do you think I can give him Ásta and Íthi’s present now?”

“Go ahead!”,Dagní whispered back and Lí stepped forward holding out the present to Jóni. Smiling, Lí explained:”This is from Ásta and Íthi. They told me they were very sorry they could not make it to your naming day Jóni.”

Curious Dagní watched as Jóni pulled back the cloth covering Ásta and Íthi’s gift. The two guards had made it a big secret so Dagní had no idea what to expect. Everyone else had approached Dagní and asked what she thought would be an appropriate gift. When Dagní had asked Ásta and Íthi, they had grinned and told her to wait. It would be worth it.

Jóni tossed the cloth aside and frowned in confusion when he saw more cloth. Slowly he held it up and revealed a shirt and ore clothing still in his lap. Suddenly his eyes went wide and Jóni gasped:”Amad! It’s a guard uniform for me!”

The other dwarflings crowded closer and Jóni held up the other items which included pants and a cloak. The only thing missing for a proper guard, Dagní noticed, was a sword and armor. It looked more like a ceremonial guard uniform than the one the guards wore every day.

Jóni looked up at Dagní with bright brown eyes, an unspoken wish on his lips. Dagní smiled and holding out a hand to her youngest boy chuckled:”Alright. Let’s put it on you.”

\---

“I don’t think Jóni is ever going to take that outfit off.”,Borgní commented, gazing out the kitchen window. Dagní looked up from her cooking to watch Borgní’s adoring smile at the scene outside. Even from inside Dagní could hear Jóni leading his army of dwarflings into battle with his new sword and uniform. It had been a couple of days since Jóni’s naming day and the dwarfling had worn Ásta and Íthi’s gift nearly every day with Bofur’s present stuck in a belt he had borrowed from Martur. Jóni’s friends admired his presents and Dagní suspected more than one would be begging their parents for similar presents.

Dagní almost felt envious. Íthi and Ásta had obviously acquired high quality cloth and thread and sown together the outfit. The embroidery on each piece was subtle and masterfully done. It surprised Dagní to a certain degree. She hadn’t known that either dwarf was a well accomplished tailor. Well, then again she hadn’t expected Borgní’s craft to be healing and concocting brews to make dwarrow feel better. Dwarrow were full of surprises.

The same day that Bofur had lost Martur and her, Borgní had announced she wanted to be a healer like Master Óin. That she had found her craft. Who were they to stand between their dwarfling and her craft?

Borgní turned away from the window with a shake of her brown head.

“Amad do you think I could walk back from the healer’s ward on my own tomorrow?”,she asked all of a sudden and Dagní glanced at her eldest in surprise inquiring:”Why do you want to walk alone? Is it embarrassing to be picked up by your amad?”

Borgní fidgeted uncomfortably.

“All the other apprentices don’t get picked up and Gimlí told me his amad lets him walk everywhere on his own.”

“Gimlí is trained in fighting which you are not.”,Dagní sighed with a shake of her head,”And just because all of the other apprentices do something doesn’t mean you should too.”

“I know amad, but I’m not a little dwarfling.”,Borgní whined and Dagní raised an eyebrow at her tone. If she didn’t want to be treated like a dwarfling then she shouldn’t sound like one. It wouldn’t help if Dagní pointed that out though. Instead Dagní took a deep breath and said:”You need to understand Borgní. Your adad and I were blessed to have so many dwarflings and we treasure each and every one of you. I am terrified Mahal will claim one of you back to reside in his halls. I worry over you and Unnur especially because dams are so rare amongst our race. No sane dwarf would harm a dwarfling or a dam, but I worry over the crazy ones.”

Dagní ran a hand through Borgní’s hair with a smile.

“I just want you to be safe.”

Borgní opened and closed her mouth several times as if she were trying to come up with an argument. When she couldn’t find one she sighed and pouted up at Dagní.

“You’re not fair.”

“I’m your amad. I don’t have to be fair to keep you safe.”,Dagní chuckled and Borgní groaned, stalking out of the kitchen. Dagní gazed after her with a fond smile. She only wanted to protect her dwarflings. Ironically the same way her mother had protected her and just like Borgní it had annoyed her to no end. Dagní promised herself she wouldn’t take it as far as her mother had. That had been embarrassing.

~~~

“Stop fidgeting already! You’re making me nervous too!”,Regin hissed as he passed her behind the counter to fulfill a customer’s order. Dagní grimaced and wiping her clammy palms on her skirts whined:”I can’t help it Regin!”

The older baker sighed before turning back to his work with s smile. Dagní continued to fret and fidget while she worked. The last few months a dwarf had come regularly to buy bread for his family and Dagní had fallen head over heels for the shy dwarf.

His long red hair was contained neatly in large braids and his brown eyes showed a depth beyond his shy exterior. Imagining herself hugging that large, round form of the younger dwarf had Dagní blushing and she prayed to Mahal that her feelings would be answered.

Her dwarf was particularly shy with her. It made her hope that it was because he liked her and not because she was a dam. Regin had told her that her dwarf watched her with love struck eyes, but Dagní had searched and not found them. Not that she was an expert.

When Dagní had told Regin that, he had thrown his hands up in exasperation and told her to introduce herself properly so they wouldn’t have to continue referring him as ‘her dwarf’. Hence her current predicament. She had missed her opportunity three days in a row by being a coward and Regin had ordered her to do it today. No backing out again or else he would intervene. She prayed it would not come to that.

The tinkling of the store bell had Dagní looking up to spot her dwarf stepping inside. Her heart hammered at the sight of him. He stood there, awkwardly fiddling with his beard and glanced nervously at the store window. When Dagní followed his gaze she could see two dwarrow peeking inside. One with a ridiculous star shaped hairstyle and the other with an odd hat.

Before Dagní could wonder over their significance her dwarf strode forward and nearly tripped over his own two feet. Some of the customers still there chuckled over his antics and while he blushed in embarrassment, Dagní narrowed her eyes at those laughing. When he stopped in front of the counter Dagní beamed at him with a faint blush dusting her cheeks and her dwarf smiled back shyly.

“How can I help you today?”,Dagní asked, very proud she hadn’t stuttered and her dwarf blushed a dark shade of red as he stammered:”I-I…”

He bowed abruptly, startling Dagní.

“Bombur, at your service!”

Dagní blinked in surprise at his outburst and still bowing form. Was he… Was he just as nervous as she was? Did he feel the same? It certainly seemed that way from the way he was acting. Her heart stuttered at the thought and her blush spread as she mumbled:”Dagní, at yours.”

Slowly Bombur (his name was Bombur!) peeked up at her and they smiled shyly at each other. Dagní barely registered how Regin and the other customers were smirking at them until the moment was broken by the door opening with a slam. Everyone in the shop jumped at the rude interruption and Dagní groaned silently at the sight of the dwarf that had just come inside.

The tall and dir covered dwarf grinned at Dagní and waved enthusiastically as if Dagní hadn’t noticed them yet.

“Níní! Time to go home!”,the dwarf called loudly, making everyone in the shop wince at the volume. While the hulking dwarf strode to the counter, Dagní hid her face in her hands and groaned:”Mooooother… Please stop calling me Níní. It’s embarrassing.”

“Nonsense! It just shows how much I love my little Níní!”,Nanní laughed and finally noticed Bombur gaping up at her. Her smile broadened as she exclaimed:”By Mahal’s beard! Aren’t you Bótolvur’s lad!? Bofur’s little nadad!?”

“Y-yes, ma’am…”,Bombur stuttered wide-eyed and Nanní clapped him on the back, making him stagger as she guffawed:”Good lad! Your nadad has a good head on his shoulders! Say, I could have sworn I just saw him outside with that friend of his with the silly hair! Was he waiting here for you?”

Bombur shook his head quickly and Dagní remembered he two she’d seen in the window earlier. She could understand why they’d fled. She wished she could flee too.

“Well, come on Níní! Get him what he asked for so we can be on our way!”

“Bombur didn’t order anything mother.”,Dagní sighed, untying her apron,”We were just talking.”

Or about to before Nanní came in. Dagní hug up her apron cursing her mother’s timing and stepped out from behind the counter. She called farewell to Regin and smiled shyly at the still stunned Bombur.

“Goodbye Bombur. See you tomorrow?”

Bombur blinked and shook himself out of his shock.

“Y-yes! I-I’ll come by tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow then Bombur.”,Dagní said softly with a smile and turned to Nanní. The hulking dwarf was looking between Bombur and Dagní with a raised eyebrow and before she could blurt anything, Dagní pushed her towards the door. Outside she sighed in relief and walked beside a surprisingly silent Nanní.

“Is that lad lookin’ to court you Níní?”,Nanní blurted out and Dagní threw her hands up in exasperation hissing:”No, mother! I just found out his name today!”

“But you like him.”,Nanní stated with a frown and Dagní blushed again. Saying it like that out in the open was embarrassing. Nanní hummed thoughtfully and nodding her head declared:”His father was a good dwarf and his nadad is also a good lad. If your lad is just as kind as his family I have no objections.”

Dagní stared at Nanní. She had expected her to threaten Bombur, say he wasn’t worthy of her daughter and the like…

“But if he hurts my Níní I will tear him to shreds!”

“Oh amad…”

~~~

Dagní shuddered at the memory. Nanní – bless her heart – had been a dwarf to be reckoned with. She was glad Nanní hadn’t scared Bombur off. Or torn him apart when he came to ask for permission to court her.


	10. Living With Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The terror of failing is so real for me.

Dearest friends,

I am very pleased Lí and Dagní thought to send our journal to me in Tumunzahar. Ásta and I had not thought of it when we left and were just cursing our thoughtlessness when the courier arrived with it.

Tumunzahar is worrying as it always has been. However since your departure it seems it has worsened. The gangs that were ever present, walk openly now and it is deemed unsafe for me to leave the castle walls unless to leave the city.

While I have been stuck indoors, Ásta and those accompanying her have made progress concerning the assassinations in Gabilgathol. They have even apprehended a dwarf with information about the assassinations.

However that did not end too well…

\---

Dís gazed out the window of the apartment she had been given by the lord of Tumunzahar. It rained heavily outside from the dark clouds above, making Tumunzahar look more grey and dreary than it usually did. Like Gabilgathol the city lay sprawled out in the open and only the fortified castle was within the mountain face. Dwarrow belonged in the ground though. The mountains here were too small, not the right sort to build a while city underground.

At the moment Dís couldn’t care less. She was cooped up in here like a good little princess while Ásta, Gimlí, Íthi and Ásta’s associate Fía inspected the deceased assassin’s apartments and searched for more clues. If anything frustrated her it was waiting uselessly like this. If she could she would be out there as Nomi, helping where she could. However Ásta had put down her foot and forbidden it. Gabilgathol was one thing. Tumunzahar was a whole different kettle of fish.

Crime was low in Gabilgathol thanks to Dwalin, but his reach only went so far in Tumunzahar. Now that Dwalin and most of what remained of the Durins had left, the scoundrels felt brave. Brave enough to walk openly within Tumunzahar.

Dís had frowned when this had been revealed to her. She was glad it wasn’t like that in Gabilgathol. Íthi had commented the reason for that was that the guard in Gabilgathol had for the most part trained and worked for or with Dwalin and he had rubbed off on them. Captain Hannar was strict as well and kept pushing them to make Dwalin proud.

Tumunzahar did not have that pride. Their guard rarely intervened anywhere. The most they did was guard the few lords and ladies that resided here. Besides, according to Fía, most of the guards in Tumunzahar could be bribed to look the other way. A frightening thought since they were supposedly guarding her this very moment outside her door.

With that thought in mind her hand instinctively reached for the dagger hidden in a fold of her dress. It had been a gift from Thorin when he had just mastered his craft and she had managed to keep it over the decades. When Kili was born Dís had rarely worn it, but more recently she had begun to carry it with her again. It made her feel a little safer and reminded her of the crafter and the one who had also shown her how to wield it.

Dís smirked at the memory.

Thorin was never particularly patient and teaching her how to wield it had been maddening for him and for her until Dwalin had stepped in. He and Frerin had had their fun watching her and Thorin snap at each other.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Dís spun around, hand tightening on the dagger hilt only to relax again when Gimlí, Íthi, Fía and Ásta entered the apartment. All four looked exhausted as they greeted Dís and collapsed in armchairs and the couch in the room by the fireplace.

“How did it go? Did you find anything?”,Dís inquired, burning with curiosity. She’d only spoken to stuffy lords and ladies all day. A normal conversation and any new information would be a blessing from Mahal.

A collective sigh was her answer.

“We learned what kind of dwarrow our assassins were.”,Íthi stated leaning back in their armchair and rubbing a hand over their face,”Which gangs they came from and how they lived.”

“Despicable pigs.”,Gimlí growled from where he lay on the couch and Ásta patted his leg beside her sighing:”Well, the part about the gangs is a good clue at least.”

“How so?”,Dís asked, moving closer to sit in an armchair facing them all and Fía stared into the low burning fire saying:”The gangs in Tumunzahar rarely work together. They tear each other apart before a long term alliance can be formed. Somebody with influence over at least three gangs managed to get them to cooperate and send their best dwarrow to Gabilgathol for the job.”

“I can already take a guess on who did that.”,Íthi muttered and Dís frowned in confusion when Ásta and Fía both snorted, seemingly knowing who Íthi meant. Gimlí however seemed just as puzzled as Dís since he demanded:”Who? Who do you mean?”

“We know who was paid to organize the assassinations. No small fee for that matter.”,Ásta admitted with a grimace,”The only problem will be proving it and discovering who paid Módsognir.”

Dís started at the name. That was the dwarf she had encountered as Nomi. He had been with Atli and now that Dís thought about it Módsognir had been the one to decide when and where to they left. He had been in charge.

“When we saw him with Atli was the probably the closest we will ever catch him to the case.”,Íthi growled, hands curling into fists and Ásta stood up pacing angrily. Dís frowned in concern, watching as Ásta paced and then hissed:”Módsognir never gets his hands dirty! We all know he caused the deaths of so many dwarrow, but we could never prove it! Even now we know he is tied into this mess, but we have no proof!”

“But what if-!”

Dís listened as the four began to argue about the best way to catch those behind the assassinations. In their exhausted states though it would do them no good. Standing up Dís waited until they fell silent and ordered softly:”I think we should all go to bed. We are all tired and not thinking straight anymore out of frustration. To bed all of you.”

Those that grumbled at the command, Dís fixed with a stern glare and they shuffled to their rooms in the apartment mumbling goodnight. Ásta paused next to Dís and smiled wearily.

“Thank you. We probably would have started insulting each other next.”

Dís chuckled, shaking her head.

“We can’t have that, now can we? Goodnight Ásta.”

“Goodnight Dís.”

~~~

Fili tugged excitedly at Dís’ hand as she carried Kili and lead Fili to the correct tent. The refugees of Erebor had gathered in one place for now after wandering the roads for years and everyone – even the royal family – lived in tents for now.

Not the ideal place to give birth to and raise her dwarflings, she would admit. At least not the one she had imagined for her boys. Now in Erebor Dís and her amad-!

Dís stopped that thought before it could fully form. Erebor no longer belonged to them. The fire drake of the north had claimed it along with the lives of many dwarrow. Including her amad’s and sigin’amad’s. Thinking of what could have been was just inviting her grief back into her heart. After meeting her Vili she had decided to longer mope about and once Fili had been born she had renewed that promise.

“Dat one?”,Fili asked, pointing eagerly at a tent and Dís smiled at her golden boy crooning:”Well done Fili! Let’s go see what gabil sigin’adad Thrór and sigin’adad Thráin want”

The trio went past the guards stationed at the entrance and entered the warm tent. Five dwarrow were inside the tent where the former dwarf lords of Erebor had met not too long ago. When Dís entered, Fili broke free and charged one of the two blonds present squealing:”Adad!”

“Adada!”,Kili babbled happily and Vili picked up Fili and spun him around laughing:”What mischief did you get into the few hours I was away?”

“Lots an lots an lots!,Fili bragged, holding his arms up to show how much trouble he had gotten into and Vili gasped in mock horror. Dís smiled as she approached with Kili and Vili passed Fili on to an envious nadadaz’amad Thorin and thrilled nadadaz’amad Frerin before tapping his forehead to Dís’ with an adoring smile.

“Hello ghivashel.”,Vili murmured and Dís beamed up at him whispering:”Hello kurdel.”

“How’s my Kili?”,Vili exclaimed, taking Kili who giggled in his adad’s arms and Dís rolled her eyes chuckling:”Getting into mischief with Fili already! I say it is your fault.”

“Is it my fault Kili? I don’t think it is.”,Vili crooned, making the dwarfling giggle some more as his father tickled him and Dís glanced at Fili to see Thorin and Frerin arguing quietly about who got to hold Fili. She was about to intervene when the eldest dwarf in the tent tapped the table with his fingers impatiently. With a frown Thrór growled:”If I may have your attention now that we have all gathered?”

“Yes, sigin’adad.”,Dís sighed, plucking Kili out of Vili’s grasp who gazed at her mournfully and ignoring him, sat at the table with Kili on her lap. Vili settled beside her and Fili sat on Frerin’s lap since he seemed to have won the argument. Thorin sulked beside Thrór while Thráin stood beside Thrór.

Pleased that they had finally settled down Thrór smiled and folded his hands over his belly.

“Your father and I have successfully convinced the council to mount and attack on Khazad-Dûm.”,Thrór announced proudly and Dís felt pleased for Thrór and Thráin that they had managed to convince the council to do anything. Then it sunk in what he had proposed. Khazad-Dûm? They… They wanted to attack Moria when it was mid-autumn and they should be concentrating on how they were going to manage the upcoming winter? Dís was baffled and speechless. Just like her nadads and One. It did not stop Thrór from continuing:”We will reclaim Durin’s Halls from the orc-scum and rebuild our people to their former glory! Then we could even consider retaking Erebor…”

Dís flinched back as if slapped at the mention of her birthplace and the way Thrór’s face transformed from one of proud determination to greed and yearning. How could he consider this!? It would only kill dwarrow that they could use to prepare for winter!

“Are you mad!? You would risk all our lives on a suicide mission!?”,Vili burst out, rising to his feet and Thorin leapt to his own feet snarling:”Watch how you speak to your King!”

Thrór and Thráin’s expressions had turned dark and Vili’s outburst and Thráin stepped forward.

“Khazad-Dûm would provide us with shelter in the upcoming winter and the wealth of mithril beneath would make us rich!”,Thráin argued vehemently,”Wealthy and powerful enough to slay the fire drake slumbering within Erebor and avenge the fallen!”

“Adad, Erebor is gone! I say we move on to somewhere safe for our people’s sake. The Blue Mountains have offered more than once to let us settle there.”,Frerin said hesitantly and Thrór scowled at his grandson snarling:”I did not think we’d raised you to be a coward!”

Dís gasped at his words and Frerin looked down, ashamed, hugging Fili closer to him. She was grateful Fili did not quite understand what was happening yet. Perhaps she should leave with her boys before things got too heated? Before she could act on her thoughts Vili visibly bristled at the accusation and he shouted:”Cowardice has nothing to do with it! It’s about the well-being of your people! They don’t need a war! They need warm food! A roof over their heads! They need-!”

“What would you know!?”,Thorin yelled angrily at Vili, fists clenched,”What would you know of losing your home and loved ones!? You who grew up safely in Gabilgathol while our people suffered! We want our ancestral home back! We need it back!”

“Or are you like a coward like Frerin!?”,Thrór roared, slamming his fist on the table and Kili began to whimper from all the yelling and Fili stared wide-eyed at the proceedings. Dís quickly began to shush Kili and Vili stared grimly at the three dwarrow glaring at him.

“I will fight by your side. You are my family and I would go to Mordor and back for you. Your pain is my pain.”,Vili stated quietly, disapproval dripping from each word,”Know only that I do not approve of this course of action and you are condemning countless dwarrow to their deaths.”

“It is war! Death is to be expected!”,Thráin snapped and Frerin raised his head timidly suggesting:”Perhaps we could request the aid of the Lothlórien elves? They border on the easer gates of Khazad-Dûm and it would be in their best interest to rid themselves of the orc- and goblin-nest that is Moria.”

Dís turned hopeful blue eyes onto Frerin. This was the best suggestion she had heard so far! However her hopes were shattered when Thráin snorted disdainfully.

“We do not need the help of elves.”

“The treacherous tree-shaggers would only stab us in the back.”,Thrór snarled, standing and waving at them growled:”Leave us. I am weary and must speak with Thráin and Thorin.”

Clutching Kili close to her, Dís fled the tent with Vili, Frerin and Fili and once outside pressed close to Vili. He pulled her closer with one arm as he whispered with Frerin about the madness of the whole plan and Dís felt herself despair. They were going to war.

And there was nothing she could do to stop them.

~~~

A couple of days later Dís walked into the living area, hiding a quiet yawn behind one hand. She had stayed up late last night waiting for her four companions to return. However a messenger came instead to inform her that they would be later tonight. Dís had waited an hour longer before finally going to bed.

She walked through the living area, glancing at a dozing Íthi on the couch and entered the dining room. Breakfast had been spread out over the long table and while Gimlí looked just about ready to fall asleep in his food, Ásta was far to cheer, considering the number of hours she had spent sleeping. Of Fía there was no sign.

“Good morning Dís!”,Ásta sang before taking a sip out of her steaming mug and Dís sat down opposite of her with an amused grin at Gimlí. Pouring herself some tea, Dís asked:”Is there a reason why you are so chipper in comparison to the others?”

“Oh we only found a dwarf who was apparently trying to hire another dwarf for a job in Gabilgathol and we caught him. It sounded very much like he was hiring for Módsognir so after listening for a while we grabbed him and he is now sitting in a cell until we’ve had a chat with him.”,Ásta explained with a smug grin and Dís stared at her, tea mug halfway to her mouth. What luck! What amazing luck! Mahal must have been smiling on them at that moment. Smiling at Dís’ shock, Ásta went on:”Once we finish breakfast Íthi and I will see if he is willing to talk.”

“Very good Ásta! This is fantastic news!”,Dís gasped finally remembering how to speak and Ásta preened at the praise while Gimlí groaned:”This was even worse than questioning half of Gabilgathol. At least then I went to bed at a decent hour in the night.”

“When did you return?”,Dís inquired, drinking some of her tea and hiding his hand in one face Gimlí held up four fingers in a silent answer. Ásta chuckled at the sight and Dís was impressed that the three of them were even up. It was barely eight in the morning and the trio had been up before she had been.

The cheerful mood was interrupted by urgent knocking on the door and the two dams glanced at each other, puzzled. Who would call on them now? They listened as Íthi answered the door and Íthi and a very nervous guard stepped into the dining room.

“Begging your pardon Lady Dís!”,the guard stammered, wringing her hands,”But I must speak very urgently with Ásta!”

“What is it Yrsa?”,Ásta asked, face tense and Yrsa glanced nervously at Dís before blurting out:”He’s dead! The dwarf you brought in this morning – Leiki - was found dead in his cell!”

Dís and her company stared at Yrsa in shock. Then Ásta leapt to her feet and dashed out with Íthi, Gimlí and Yrsa struggling to follow the blond guard. Dís stayed behind, sitting there numbly. Why couldn’t things go their way just this once? Why was her line cursed with failure like this?

~~~

Dís was glad later on that Fili and Kili had already gone to bed when she heard the news. She did not think she could possibly explain to them why she had stood there staring blankly at the sorrowful messenger with tears of his own trickling into his beard. Numbly she wondered if he mourned the fall of his King and two Princes or if he mourned a loss of his own. A family member, a friend, a lover, his One…

Any and all could have been possible. Azanulbizar had churned so much death for her people.

Slowly Dís sat down in the chair behind her where she had been reading and with a hollow voice dismissed the messenger. Let him grieve in peace. Let her grieve in peace.

If she even could.

She felt so empty, devoid of all feeling. After Erebor had fallen Dís had wept and raged, but now she felt nothing. Her sigin’adad lay decapitated before Khazad-Dûm’s eastern gates. Her adad had vanished from the battlefield after Thrór’s death. Her sweet little nadad had fallen defending… defending…

Dís jumped at the feeling of something wet dripping onto the back of her hand. Peering down she was startled to see her hands clenching the fabric of her skirts so hard her knuckles were white. Another drop plopped down onto her hand and Dís raised a trembling hand to her face to feel tears running down her cheeks and soaking her beard.

She inhaled shakily trying to calm down. Fili and Kili were sleeping peacefully. They should sleep one more night thinking that their… their…

Dís clamped her hands over her mouth to muffle the sobs wracking her body. She wanted them to have one more night thinking their adad would be coming home. That he would come home with that brilliant smile of his and hug them and kiss her. Telling them everything would be alright now.

But he’s not. He never will. A part of her mind hissed and Dís leaned forward, mouthing back silently:”I know. I know. Vili is never coming back.”

You’re all alone. Everyone is dead.

Dís bit back the wail threatening to break free, the feeling of crushing despair starting to overwhelm her. Oh Vili. If only the two of you could have stopped Thrór and Thráin’s mad plan. Then he would still be here smiling at her and making her laugh. 

But he’s DEAD! He’s left you all alone! Nobody cares what happens to you anymore! You’re all alo-!

The sound of a loud snore behind a curtain had Dís look up, startled. Fili and Kili slept there and Dís took a deep, shaky breath. She was not alone. She had her boys to look out for. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were fine as far as she knew and so were Óin and Glóin.

She was not alone.

~~~

Dís marched to the door where she knew Fía and Ásta shared a room. She was done with moping around the apartment, waiting for news on the situation! She wanted to go down and question the dwarrow herself! However Dís did not know the way to the cells and wanted someone familiar to guide her. Since Fía was still sleeping in her room she was the obvious choice.

Without bothering to knock Dís pushed the door open and in the light from the living area could see the large bed Ásta and Fía shared and a lump n the covers where Fía probably was. Striding forward Dís reached for the covers declaring:”Fía! Get up! We nee-!”

The word stuck in Dís throat when she pulled the sheets back and someone latched onto her wrist with a painfully tight grip. Before knew how Dís lay on her back on the floor, blinking dizzily at the sudden movement and froze when she felt the cool touch of steel on her exposed neck. Straddling her was Fía who blinked furiously to clear the sleep out of her eyes. Dís lay there silently, waiting for Fía’s next move and when Fía’s vision cleared she paled at the sight of who she had flung down to the floor. She leapt up and staggered back stammering:”L-lady Dís, I-I-! Forgive me! I was still asleep and Ásta knows better than to approach me without warning! I-I didn’t think it would be you!”

“Who did you think it was?”,Dís asked, slowly standing up and keeping an eye on Fía. The clearly distressed dam took a step forward to help her up, but remembered the dagger in her hands and stayed where she was.

“I have… family in Tumunzahar. They are not in any kind of respectable business. I went to Gabilgathol to escape them and that life. They were not happy with my decision.”

Fía hesitated before purposefully walking up to Dís and holding the dagger out to her. When her fingers closed around the hilt Dís realized with a start it was her own dagger while Fía mumbled:”I have a dark history Lady Dís. One I have tried to escape for as long as I can remember. I am grateful for the chance Ásta and especially you have given me and I would never hurt you intentionally. However sometimes my nightmares get the better of me.”

Dís considered the dam in front of her. Her heart was still hammering from what had just happened, but Fía hadn’t meant to. Then there was the fact that Ásta trusted Fía enough to sleep beside her. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Dís tucked away her dagger again and declared:”I trust Ásta’s judgment. If she deems you worthy of her trust I will not question it.”

“Now I need you to guide me to the cell where the dwarf you captured this morning was kept. Something happened and I want to know more.”,Dís added quickly when she saw how teary-eyed Fía was becoming over what she had said. Fía sniffed and nodding said:”I can take you there once I am dressed Lady Dís.”

\---

The prisoner block was utter chaos.

Many guards ran around frantically, trying to establish order while others stood on the side, shaking their heads. Dís strode through the chaos, head held high with Fía shadowing her closely and those guards that recognized her stopped to bow respectfully. Yrsa jogged up to them and bowed anxiously stuttering:”My Lady Dís I do not think it is a sight for a Lady such as yourself and Captain Jensa and Ásta are currently exchanging counsel.”

“I will hardly bother them.”,Dís answered icily, striding past the petite dam and ignored her startled squeak. She would not be treated like a frail lady! She would go and speak to Ásta and Captain Jensa if she wanted to! Fía pointed silently at a closed double door where Íthi, Gimlí and several other guards stood, muttering quietly to each other. At the sight of Dís they straightened hurriedly and bowed mumbling a greeting.

“Where are Ásta and Captain Jensa?”,Dís demanded when her eyes wandered over those before the doors and she did not spot those she sought. Yelling from behind the doors answered her question and the guards before her flinched at the shouting within. Dís raised a brow and pushed past Íthi and another guard to push the doors open enough for her to slip inside and close them again.

Down the corridor stood Ásta with another dam and the two faced each other as they yelled at each other. Ásta jabbed a finger at the open cell door of one of the cells and shouted:”How am I supposed to solve this too when I have his boss to worry over!? I have the high and low council breathing down my neck about the assassinations! Set your own dwarrow on this case!”

“Oh the poor overworked dwarrow of Gabilgathol! I also have more on my plate than I would prefer! You brought this dwarf in so you could at least be so honorable and find out who killed him since you’re the one who caused his death!”,Captain Jensa yelled back and Ásta threw her hands up exclaiming:”I know Tumunzahar is so much worse off than Gabilgathol! I know it’s bad! It doesn’t change the fact that I am based in Gabilgathol and need to stay there to find my assassin’s boss! How am I to solve another murder here!?”

Captain Jensa’s lip curled and Dís quietly approached with a disapproving frown. They should not be fighting now or quite so openly. The guards outside knew they were fighting and this was sending the wrong message. Captain Jensa jabbed a finger at Ásta’s chest snarling:”That is your dwarf in there! I told you some of the dwarrow in my guard here are corrupt and that you should watch who you speak to or leave in charge! You failed to keep your lead alive and this is not my problem! You practically signed his death sentence by bringing him here and leaving him to my guards!”

Ásta staggered back, pale as a sheet from Captain Jensa’s words and Dís cleared her throat, making both dams jump. Both had been so focused on each other they had not noticed her. Captain Jensa schooled her expression and bowed to Dís and a little belatedly Ásta followed suit.

“Lady Dís, I apologize that you had to see us fighting like this.”,Captain Jensa murmured and Dís narrowed her eyes at the Captain. Seeing her yell at Ásta had stirred Dís’ maternal protective instincts. Right now Captain Jensa was not somebody she wanted to speak to rationally.

“Captain Jensa from how I understood it one of your guards killed Ásta’s lead?”,she demanded and Captain Jensa flinched slightly before answering calmly:”Yes, my lady. I have been struggling to hunt down all the corrupt guards since my transfer to Tumunzahar a quarter of a century ago, but it has been an uphill battle.”

“And the dwarf was killed in Tumunzahar. Not Gabilgathol.”,Dís stated icily and she could see Captain Jensa’s jaw clench. The dam bowed stiffly and muttered:”I will assign a dwarf I trust to the investigation.”

“Thank you Captain. I would speak with Ásta alone if you please.”,Dís stated, turning her eyes to a still pale Ásta and after Captain Jensa bowed her head she stalked out of the corridor. Once Captain Jensa was gone Dís frowned at Ásta in concern. The blond stared into the cell she had pointed at earlier and Dís followed her gaze to see a dwarf lying on the ground, blood pooling around him. His throat had been cut and his wide, empty eyes stared up at them.

Suddenly Ásta turned away from the dead dwarf’s gaze and crouched down, hands gripping her head.

“I failed Dís!”,Ásta choked out, clenching her eyes shut,”Just like Lord Teitur said! We were so close to an answer and I relaxed my vigilance! Now Leiki is dead and with him any hope of finding out who hired him!”

Despite her closed eyes, tears trickled out and ran into her short beard. Dís knelt in front of Ásta and cupped the young dam’s face in her hands declaring:”You trusted the guards of Tumunzahar and that trust may have been misplaced, but it is a mistake you will never repeat. You are one of the best guards Gabilgathol has to offer and if you do not believe me you can ask Dwalin when we see him again! If you doubt yourself, believe in the trust we, your friends, place in you.”

Ásta slowly opened her eyes to look at Dís doubtfully.

“It didn’t sound like that when Dwalin left.”

Dís silently promised to smack Dwalin the next time she saw him. Along with most of the Company. They had done her no favor with the way they had parted from her.

“He may have not told you that, but he did tell me so more than once. He is so proud of you Ásta.”,Dís crooned, wiping away a tear,”I am proud of you. We all are.”

A smile gradually formed on Ásta’s face and Dís pulled Ásta into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly and glaring at the dead dwarf. This was too much for one young dam to take on. Ásta had talked a lot with Fili and Kili and probably missed their support. Then there was the rest of the Company who could have helped and advised her too.

Dís would try and be a support in their stead.


	11. Those Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stress levels rising.

My dear friends,

I am tired of being the bearer of bad news. When we started this journal I expected to bemoan how boring it was to wait for news from you. To read how Dagní gushed over her dwarflings and how Lí and Dís were annoyed with the councils over petty squabbles.

Instead I am to write and read about the assassination attempt on Dís, the death of the three assassins, the murders of Lord Poli and Lord Páitur and how our witness in Tumunzahar was killed.

I am tired of writing about death and I feel so bone weary, feel so drained am still forced to continue doing so.

\---

“I am looking forward to reaching my bed.”,Fía groaned from where she rode beside Ásta. They were on the last leg of their return journey from Tumunzahar and Ásta wished the ride on their ponies would take a little longer. It was relaxing to ride through the mountains without having to think about everything that had happened in the last two and a half months.

“Not used to such long hours?”,Íthi teased from the front of their column and Fía rolled her eyes snorting:”I am no stranger to lack of sleep. Usually when I finish a job I would lay in bed all day, dozing and just generally being lazy.”

“Mahal that sounds wonderful.”,Dís moaned from ahead and Ásta hummed in agreement. Maybe she could take a day off or two? Clear her head and approach the case with a fresh mind. Captain Hannar had grouched about the number of hours she was putting in so he would be thrilled to have her gone for a day.

Her grey eyes settled on Dís’ back. After Leiki had been murdered in Tumunzahar she’d had a long chat with Dís about how she could deal with the stress of the investigation. Dís had told her she should take some time off and that Ásta could come to talk whenever she felt like it. Her door would always be open to her.

“We should organize an evening together with Lí, Dagní and her dwarflings.”,Dís commented and ignoring Gimlí’s groan Ásta chuckled:”That’s a fantastic idea. We should get Lí to organize it and make sure all of Dagní’s dwarflings come.”

Then glancing at Fía with a smirk she added:”You should come too Fía.”

“What?”,Fía asked, startled and Dís turned in her saddle with a smile saying:”Of course! You should join us Fía! Íthi too!”

“Oh I don’t know Lady Dís! I’m not sure I should-!”,Fía argued with a panicked expression while Íthi gracefully accepted and Dís shook her head, interrupting Fía:”No, I insist. Ásta you make sure she attends.”

“Yes, Dís.”,Ásta agreed with a smile and lightly punched Fía’s shoulder laughing:”Don’t look so horrified Fía! It’ll be fun!”

Fía glared at her making Ásta giggle. It had been hard to befriend Fía. She could be very suspicious and paranoid, but considering how she had been a “locksmith” like Nori it wasn’t a surprise. Still Ásta wanted to try and get Fía to socialize more. With people that were respectable.

~~~

Ásta sat in Dwalin’s chair with a gleeful smile. She had his office all to herself to fill out forms for him while he went out on patrol. He had been groaning over the heap of papers and she had then offered to do as much as she could or as much as she was allowed to. All he had to do with most of the papers was sign them and he would be nearly done.

The door opening had Ásta looking up to see Balin frowning at a document in his hands as he strode inside with Ori following closely. Ori’s eyes widened when he saw Ásta sitting on a book in Dwalin’s chair (the desk was massive! She was only 65!) while Balin said:”Dwalin I have a question about his report you have-.”

He fell silent when he finally raised his brown eyes from the paper. Ásta smiled at him as he stood there blinking owlishly and Ori had to hide a smile behind one hand. Shaking his head, Balin tucked the parchment away in a pocket and sighed:”Now I understand why I recognized your handwriting on the last few reports. You have been writing them for him.”

“Is that bad?”,Ásta queried and Balin smiled chuckling:”Oh no my dear. Only Thorin began to notice the change in Dwalin’s phrasing and asked me if anything was wrong with Dwalin.”

“I like writing the reports. It’s fun and Captain Dwalin always reads them first before he sends them up.”,Ásta defended herself, but added hesitantly:”At least he’s supposed to. He said he did. I never actually saw him read them.”

His hand could not contain the giggle that escaped Ori and Balin glanced at the dwarfling beside him with an amused smile. Ásta blushed, thinking back frantically to what she’d written before. Dwalin would have read them right? He wouldn’t have sent them to Balin and Thorin without checking would he? Balin tried to rub the grin off his face when he cleared his throat and suggested:”Perhaps next time do not be so restrained when writing curses if you must emulate Dwalin. I do not think Dwalin would write ‘dunderhead’ when he is annoyed.”

“But if I curse properly Dís would have my hide!”,Ásta gasped, paling at the thought of Dís finding out and Balin laughed at her expression while Ori shuddered. He could understand Ásta’s fear. He had heard enough stories of how Dís had scolded and punished Fili, Kili and Ásta.

“How are you adjusting to guard life, my dear?”,Balin inquired with a fond smile and Ásta brightened grinning from ear to ear. Swinging her legs Ásta giggled:”Captain Dwalin says I am constantly underfoot, but I’m having a lot of fun! Filling reports is great even if Captain Dwalin whines about it, everyone is really nice and I love patrolling and talking to the dwarrow I meet then!”

She left training out. She was sure Dwalin told Balin himself how her training was going. Ori didn’t need to know and Balin seemed to understand.

Shouting from outside of the office had the three of them flinch and Ásta jumped down from her seat with a frown. What could be the source of all that commotion? Dashing between Balin and Ori, Ásta stepped out of the office to see Dwalin and another dwarf drag in two dwarrow. One had star shaped hair and the dam had long brown hair tied back tightly with only a select few braids. What had Ásta staring though was the angry flush on Dwalin’s cheeks and the cheeky grin on the dwarf he was dragging along. Balin and Ori poked their heads just as Dwalin dragged the star-dwarf past the office with the other criminal they had caught.

“Ásta! Go process the dam! We caught them picking pockets on the market place.”,Dwalin barked and Ásta began to turn into the office to fetch the papers and pen she would need when Ori, staring at the star-dwarf, gasped:”Nori!?”

Silence fell over the gathered dwarrow and slowly with a painful smile Nori looked up at Ori.

“Hey Ori. Fancy meeting you here.”

Ásta quickly escaped into the office to fetch what she needed. Ori definitely didn’t need her hanging over his shoulder listening. Hopefully this would resolve itself quickly before the whole guard discovered Balin’s apprentice was related to a thief.

\---

It did not resolve itself quickly. In the prisoner block Nori had been stuck in a different cell than his companion and Balin had dismissed Ori for the day so he could deal with his family trouble. Ori was standing in front of the cell bars and whispering with Nori and looking more distressed with each minute while Nori looked like he was panicking because Ori was.

Ásta shook her head with a sigh. Family was hard. Especially older nadads. She would know with the kind of nadad she had. Ori could count himself lucky his older nadad seemed to care what Ori thought of him. Now Austvari-.

Nope. Not going there today.

“So shall we get started?”,Ásta declared with a smile, focusing finally on the dam in front of her. The brunette sat on the floor, leaning against the bars with a tired expression. On impulse Ásta sat on the ground to be closer to the dam and grimaced at the cold seeping through her trousers from the cool stones beneath. She put her writing board on her lap and held her pen ready.

“What is your name?”

“…Fía.”,the dam mumbled sullenly and Ásta waited patiently until Fía sighed:”Fía daughter of Tíra.”

Ásta hummed, pleased that Fía had answered and jotted down what had been said.

“Place of birth?”

“Tumunzahar…”

“You’re from Tumunzahar!?”,Ásta exclaimed and stared at Fía with an open mouth. Fía stared at her as if she’d grown a second head and slowly she nodded. With a squeak of excitement, Ásta clapped her hands and asked:”What does Tumunzahar look like? I’ve never been allowed to leave Gabilgathol! Is it very much like Gabilgathol? Does the palace look like a fortress too? Do they even have a palace?”

A small number of the guards came from Tumunzahar in the south. However they refused to speak of it. They would tell her to ask somebody else. Except Bili. He had snapped at her and been rather rude about it.

“Ásta! Stop pestering the prisoner about Tumunzahar and finish your task!”,Kai called from the entrance of the prisoners block with an annoyed frown and Ásta ducked her head embarrassed they had heard. Kai could be a bit of a bully so she didn’t want to provoke them. Ásta turned back to her sheet and quickly filled out the sheet with the information about Fía. Once she was finished she closed her inkwell and put her writing board aside with her pen.

“Can you tell me about Tumunzahar please?”,Ásta begged quietly and Fía’s eyes flicked in Kai’s direction. Then after hesitating a moment Fía murmured:”There is not much to say about Tumunzahar. It is a city like any other. There are streets. Houses. Guards…”

“Yes, but there must be something different.”,Ásta insisted with a smile, glad that Fía was talking to her and the brunette hummed thinking to herself. Finally her gaze softened and a small smile turned her lips up.

“I loved walking through the forest at the edge of town. In autumn it was filled with glorious colors of red, yellow and orange. It was like walking through fire.”

“Oh! I get to go hunting with my best friends and their nadadaz’amad in the forest sometimes. Our forests here in the north are nearly entirely pine trees and in the winter a peace settles over the forest that none may disturb.”,Ásta said dreamily actually quoting Balin the one time he had accompanied them on a hunting trip. The others had rolled their eyes at the way he was “waxing poetry”, but Ásta had thought the comparison fitting. Fía seemed to agree judging by the way her eyes lit up.

“Aye, but I prefer Tumunzahar’s forests. The forests here in the north do not change. They are always green and it is dull to me in comparison to Tumuzahar.”,Fía argued in Tumunzahar’s favor and Ásta giggled about to answer when a boot stomped on her pen, breaking it.

“Hey! My pen!”,Ásta exclaimed, looking up at Kai who sneered down at her and snarled:”I told you to stop asking the prisoners questions not relevant to the investigation!”

Ásta opened her mouth to argue, but Kai shoved her with their boot, bowling her over, making her squeak. Suddenly Kai let out a shout and was wiping at their face which was covered in ink. A quiet ‘tink’ made Ásta look for the source and she saw her ink jar, empty now roll on the stones near Fía. The brunette was crouched, ready to run even though she had nowhere to run to. Dwalin and a couple of other guards jogged inside, attracted by Kai’s shout and Dwalin scowled at Kai demanding:”What happened?”

“That criminal threw ink in my face without provocation!”,Kai yelled still trying to rub the ink from his eyes and Ásta scrambled to her feet shouting:”Captain Dwalin! May I please say my part!?”

Dwalin eyed her for a moment and nodded. Taking a deep breath, Ásta clasped her hands behind her back and stood at attention like a proper guard.

“I was conversing with the prisoner Fía despite Kai’s orders not to. When Kai came to correct my behavior Fía felt I was threatened and threw my ink at Kai. This whole situation is my fault, sir.”

“Ásta! Tell him the whole truth!”,Ori hissed suddenly appearing at her side and she jumped. She had forgotten he had been there the whole time with Nori. Dwalin raised a brow at Ori’s hiss and narrowed his eyes at Ásta. She pressed her lips together and felt sweat bead on her forehead from the intensity of Dwalin’s glare. No, she would not say Kai had kicked her. That he had broken her pen and bullied her. Upon seeing that she would refuse to speak Dwalin turned his gaze onto Ori who squeaked:”Th-they kicked Ásta a-and were being mean about not talking t-to Fía!”

“Lies! Captain Dwalin he is the nadad of a thief! He is lying!”,Kai snarled glaring furiously at Ori with red eyes now that they had rubbed some of the ink away. Ori hid behind Ásta with a pale face at the accusation and Nori clamored in his cell that his little nadad never lied. Dwalin silenced Kai with a look and glanced at Fía growling:”What have you to say to this?”

“Only that the little one is not at fault.”,Fía muttered, avoiding his eyes and Dwalin nodded once with a grunt. He grabbed Kai by the arm and barked:”Ásta file that report and go home! Back here tomorrow same as today!”

“Yes, sir!”,Ásta answered, startled, watching as Dwalin dragged an arguing Kai after him and the couple of guards who had followed, shuffled for a moment before leaving as well. Ori sighed in relief and Ásta glared at him muttering:”Thanks for interfering.”

“That guard is a bully. The people of Gabilgathol do not need a bully of a guard.”,Fía stated, relaxing slightly and Ásta looked up at her. The dam seemed much more comfortable around her now than before. Maybe she’d made another friend? The thought made her smile and when Ori asked why she was smiling she just shook her head and said:”No reason.”

~~~

Ásta couldn’t even summon a single tear as she wearily gazed at Captain Hannar’s lifeless body in his office. Her mind was blank as she stared at him and the mess that was now his office while Bili and a couple other guards growled angrily and cursed quietly. Bili, Ásta realized slowly, would be the new Captain of the guard unless another dwarf was appointed the position, but she doubted it. She didn’t want to think too much about it right now though.

Today was one of those days Ásta hated working for the guard. She liked the dwarrow she worked with and she felt proud to protect the lives of innocent people, but the constant threat and being confronted with death like this… It was really starting to drag her down. She just wanted that feeling of uselessness to go away. Ever since the attempt on Dís-.

“Ásta?”

Ásta jerked back into reality and turned to face a frowning Íthi. They looked worried and Ásta smiled sadly. It was hopeless to try and reassure them that she was alright. They wouldn’t have believed her. She wouldn’t have believed her.

“Well people this is horrible news, but we will have to try and move on.”,Bili announced, drawing himself up,”We will find the one responsible for Captain Hannar’s murder and avenge him.”

With that said he dismissed most of the dwarrow crowded in the room and strode over to where Ásta and Íthi stood. Even though he tried to hide it Ásta silently noted the way he favored his left leg and she bowed her head mumbling lifelessly:”Captain Bili.”

“How did things go in Tumunzahar? Any new leads on your case?”,Bili queried with a faint smirk that like his limp he tried to hide but failed. He apparently enjoyed hearing her call him Captain and Ásta’s nose wrinkled in disgust as she growled:”We had a lead, but he was murdered before we could question him properly. It is even possible a city guard of Tumunzahar was the one responsible.”

“I am sorry to add even more bad news to that then.”,Bili sighed, shaking his head and Ásta waited in silent horror. What next? What else could possibly go wrong now?

“It seems Captain Hannar was reviewing your case file when he was killed. The murderer threw the contents of the file into the fire. I am sorry to say your case file has been destroyed. His target seemed to be the file…”

Bili trailed off and frowned when he saw Ásta’s relieved smile. The case file had been destroyed? She could live with that.

“That does not matter. I had several copies of the file made.”,Ásta explained to the confused Bili,”I gave the Captain a copy, one for Íthi, one for my trainee and a working copy for myself. The original I have locked away so nothing goes missing. I’ve seen more than enough files get lost because of sloppy handling.”

Ori had been the one to teach her that having more than one copy of everything was tedious, but worth it in case something got misplaced. Now was one of those instances. She also liked to have a copy where she could scribble in her thoughts and a copy for those investigating with her so they could do the same.

Bili seemed to struggle with some emotion at this revelation. His lips curled and then pressed against each other firmly when he saw her puzzled frown. With a scowl on his face he tried to sound neutral as he forced out:”Ah. I see.”

He glared down at Captain Hannar, attempting to look thoughtful and Ásta glanced between the two, confused. Wasn’t that good news? Why would he look so… so angry? Or was that fear? But why?

Ásta surveyed the room again and felt a cold shiver go down her spine. Whoever had gotten the file had fought violently with Captain Hannar before stabbing him. He would have been injured since Captain Hannar was no pushover. Captain Hannar had put up a fight.

Bili shifted slightly to take the weight off his injured leg subconsciously and Ásta’s eyes focused on him. He was limping. He hadn’t told anyone so far where his injury came from.

He hadn’t been happy about discovering there was more than one case file.

And he was now Captain of the guard.

No, it couldn’t be. It was impossible. No city guard member from Gabilgathol who had trained under Dwalin would commit such a heinous crime. Dwalin would never have allowed somebody like him to join. He would have thrown them out by their ears.

But Bili was originally from Tumunzahar. He never trained under Dwalin.

Ásta paled and clutched at Íthi’s arm for support. She never would have suspected a fellow guard, but after what had just happened in Tumunzahar she wouldn’t put it past Bili. If he… She tensed when she saw him watching her from the corner of his eyes. Her heart hammered in her ears and her grip tightened on Íthi as she said breathlessly:”Captain Bili I think I might retire for today. We just arrived from Tumunzahar and I am weary.”

“Of course. In fact why don’t you and those that accompanied you take the rest of the week off? You have all been putting in a lot of hours.”,Bili offered generously his eyes not leaving her for a moment and Ásta’s head spun with her suspicion. She couldn’t voice it. Not now or here. It was only a suspicion. She had no evidence clearly tying Bili to the crime.

With Íthi gently guarding her outside and quietly asking if she was alright, Ásta stumbled out of that office with a throbbing head. How could Bili do this to Captain Hannar? Why would he need the case file destroyed? To slow down her progress? To destroy evidence? Mahal damn it, why?

“Ásta tell me what’s wrong.”,Íthi hissed, tightening their grip on her slightly and Ásta turned to them slightly whispering:”I think Bili did it.”

Íthi’s face was carefully guarded, but she could see the shock in their eyes. Then the fear that followed. Ignoring the confused and concerned eyes of the other guards Ásta wailed innerly and wanted to throw a temper tantrum. She didn’t want to deal with any of this murder and intrigue! Why did Gandalf have to run off with her friends now of all times?

~~~

Ásta was practically skipping down the palace halls to the hall where Thorin and his newly formed Company was gathering for a meeting about the upcoming journey to Erebor. She was so excited about going! It would be a real adventure and filled with excitement to the brim! It would be the first time since coming to Gabilgathol as a little dwarfling that she would be leaving Ered Luin!

Austvari would be furious to hear she had left, but Ásta hoped to be long gone by the time he found out. Otherwise she wouldn’t be worrying about facing a dragon but facing her enraged nadad.

She would choose the dragon any day.

She beamed at the two guards standing by the doors and Lofin nodded solemnly while Dolgar grinned back. He pulled the door open for her and chuckled:”Don’t break your face Ásta. Your smile is getting bigger each time I see you.”

“You’re just jealous.”,Ásta teased and strode past him into the hall where Thorin and his Company were already gathered. Except for Dwalin everyone was seated at a long table and the moment she stepped inside they fell silent. Smiling brightly Ásta walked up to an empty chair between Kili and Ori and plopped down saying:”Sorry I’m late. There were more forms than usual.”

Silence greeted her. Confused she glanced at those seated with her and frowned when nobody would meet her eyes and several shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Worried that something was wrong she looked to Thorin and asked:”What’s wrong?”

“You will not be coming with us Ásta.”,Thorin declared, meeting her gaze and Ásta stared at him, not believing what he had just said. What did he mean she wasn’t coming? Of course she was. She had been chattering with Fili, Kili and Ori about how excited they were to go.

“No, I’m coming with you. I’ve been making arrangements and preparing for this quest. Why would I not go?”,Ásta countered and Thorin frowned saying:”You will stay here in Gabilgathol Ásta. The quest will be fraught with danger and you are not prepared or ready for such a dangerous mission. I will not endanger one of our few dams on such a quest.”

Ásta bristled at the last statement. Because she was a dam!? He was going to leave her behind for a stupid reason like that!? She opened her mouth to argue, but Thorin narrowed his eyes at her growling:”Don’t argue Ásta. You will not be coming with us and that is final.”

“No!”,Ásta exclaimed, getting to her feet angrily,”How dare you forbid me from going because I am a dam! Dís would have your beard if you told her something like that and I won’t be like the women of the race of men and sit here like a good little girl!”

Thorin flushed angrily and Balin grimaced uncomfortably, taking over for Thorin before he could put his foot in his mouth like he often did.

“Lass we just worry over you. You are dear to all of us and we do not want to see you hurt.”

Unfortunately for him this was his turn to put his foot in his mouth.

“Don’t want me to get hurt!?”,Ásta hissed, eyes focusing on him now and he shrank back,”And I’m just supposed to let all of you go, knowing some of you will get hurt along the way!? Possibly even die!?”

“She has a point.”,Nori quipped, earning scathing glares from most of the Company and Dori smacked him upside the head muttering:”Not helping Nori.”

“Enough!”,Thorin declared, interrupting the muttering of the Company. Everyone fell silent and Ásta focused on him again, meeting his blue scowl. Crossing her arms, Ásta tilted her head expectantly and Thorin growled:”You barely became a guard with your fighting skills Ásta. The way you freeze up in battle would make you a liability and endanger the rest of the Company. I will not have you threatening the success of our quest. It is too important to risk it with the presence of the likes of you.”

Ásta was glad she had crossed her arms now. It hid her trembling, but unfortunately it did no hide how her face paled. She registered in the back of her mind how Balin sighed and covered his face with one hand because of how Thorin had expressed himself. She knew she had a problem when a real battle ensued. Her mind and body just froze and she had worked long and hard with Dwalin and before that with Austvari to improve. However it hadn’t helped.

It had been an unspoken rule not to mention it. She had only spoken to Fili, Kili and Ori about it openly and even then when they were alone. And only after a particularly frustrating practice session. Even Thorin must have realized he crossed a line and thankfully shut up.

Her eyes wandered over the Company and each dwarf met her eyes and looked away guilty. Lastly her eyes rested on Fili. The one who knew how much she worked not to freeze up as she did. The one who knew how much she wanted to go with them. His blue eyes met her grey ones and when they slowly looked away a quiet gasp escaped her.

“I see.”,Ásta choked out, clenching her hands and took a shaky breath. She would not cry. No, no, no, do not cry. Blinking furiously she pushed her chair back and stalked towards the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw somebody stand up to follow her, but she slipped out of the hall before she registered who it was. Since nobody followed she assumed somebody had stopped them. Then again maybe her “friends” had decided themselves not to come.

Ignoring Dolgar and Lofin’s concerned calls Ásta ran through the palace halls, tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t deal with them now.

\---

Ásta sat in the armchair Dís had sat her in, cocooned in blankets before the fire with a hot mug of tea. After she had run from the Company she had fled to Dís and wept. She had cried how unfair it all was and Dís had comforted her trying to find better words than Thorin to convince her to stay. When Ásta had stopped crying and slowly accepted that she would remain in Gabilgathol Dís had left to have words with Thorin and Company.

Fili might become King sooner than he thought.

The door opened and Ásta turned her head, expecting to see Dís. Instead however she was greeted with the sight of a man dressed in grey with a long grey beard and a comforting smile.

“Tharkûn.”,Ásta greeted the wizard with a nod of her head and Gandalf inclined his head. The wizard had arrived today and was to join the meeting where she had planned to be later on. If he was here now it meant the meeting was over. Possibly because Dís had stormed inside to rant at them and Gandalf had excused himself.

”Greetings Lady Ásta daughter of Regvari. How do you fare?”

Ásta snorted and turned her eyes back to the fire. In the corner of her eye she saw Gandalf settle himself in the armchair beside her which was amusing. It was dwarf-sized and was a bit small for him, but it was just wide enough for the man. He pulled out his pipe and began to smoke quietly, leaving Ásta to her thoughts. At least until he turned his eyes to her murmuring:”You must know you are dear to everyone within the Company.”

“Even Thorin.”,Gandalf added when Ásta raised a brow,”He may not show it like his nephews do, but he is fond of you.”

“And still they would treat me like a fragile maiden that is useless in battle or even a danger to them.”,Ásta muttered darkly and Gandalf shook his head, lowering his pipe. Ásta kept her eyes on the fire as Gandalf sighed:”They only want to know those they cherish the most, safe. The same reason why you want to go with them I think.”

Ásta refused to look at him and confirm his assumption. It was true, but he didn’t need to know that. She did turn though when he frowned thoughtfully, the tip of his pipe resting on his lips and murmured:”Something tells me you will be needed here Regvari’s daughter. You may resent the fact that you are being left behind however the dwarrow of Ered Luin will need you in the end.”

“I’m just a guard. A bad one according to everyone. What could I do?”,Ásta asked bitterly and Gandalf smiled chuckling:”You would be surprised.”


	12. Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tree-shaggers! I mean ELVES!

My dear fools,  
The elven delegation arrived this week. I regret volunteering to help Lord Ingolvur learn his duties as a high council member in this matter as I am forced to listen to trade talks for hours. Particularly since Lord Ingolvur has voiced his displeasure of having to interact with the elves. In front of the elves.

To their faces.

However he was not my most frustrating experience of this week.

I recommend when you all return to get rid of Bili as Captain. Possibly even as a guard. I will not speak more on this matter for I want Ásta herself to broach the subject.

\---

“Head up Lord Ingolvur.”,Lí muttered, nudging the young lord,”Stop ducking your head and look at the elves as they approach.”

“I’m sorry! I’m just so nervous!”,Lord Ingolvur breathed, sweat beading on his forehead and Lí sighed wearily. The elven trade party arrived today and several dwarrow lords and ladies were gathered to greet them before the palace. Dís stood at the front, flanked by two guards and on her right stood Lady Eilin with Lord Ingolvur and Lí.

Lady Eilin and Lord Páitur had originally been assigned to lead the trade negotiations until Lord Páitur had been murdered. Lord Ingolvur, Lord Páitur’s heir, was even younger than Lord Yngvi and had not been publicly active yet. So Dís had asked Lí to give the new lord a hand and show him the ropes alongside Lady Eilin.

Lí was beginning to regret her decision.

The six elves approached the dwarrow gracefully and Lí looked them over thoughtfully. Four of them seemed to be warriors and the two surrounded by the other four had no weapons or armor on them. Those two blond elves would be the one to lead the trade talks it seemed.

The elven envoys bowed and curtsied and the dwarrow present followed suit. Dís smiled at the elf at the front and declared:”Welcome to Belegost elves of the Grey Havens. I, Dís daughter of Thráin, son of Thrór invite you to stay in my home over the course of the negotiations.”

Lí felt tempted to smirk when Dís called Gabilgathol Belegost. However like all the other dwarrow gathered her face stayed a neutral mask. She did notice Lord Ingolvur struggle to keep his composure. All young dwarrow in Gabilgathol learned that to elves the city was known as Belegost and to men as Mickelburg. Likewise Tumunzahar was known as Nogrod to the people of Middle-Earth. If they even knew about the dwarf cities in the Blue Mountains. It filled most dwarrow with a certain sense of glee that few men or elves knew the true name of Gabilgathol and Tumunzahar. It was not a secret that would be punishable for sharing, but rather a secret to laugh about when elves or men were not about.

“Your welcome is most gladly received Princess Dís.”,the elf answered with a smile and a second bow,”Lord Círdan, Shipwright of Mithlond, is most grateful for this opportunity of trade and has sent me, his son Rínor, as his ambassador.”

Lord Rínor turned minimally and the lady elf curtsied while he introduced her.

“My cousin, Lady Iestel, will aid me in our negotiations alongside our Master Craftsman Macaro Dringol.”

The second elf named bowed and Lí eyed him, mildly surprised. She hadn’t thought he would be one of those sent to negotiate. He wore armor and weapons like the guards and she had assumed he was one as well. Unlike Lady Iestel and Lord Rínor, Dringol had black hair and looked rather bored.

Dís repeated her welcome to the party before turning to her own delegates.

“Lady Eilin, Lord Ingolvur and Lady Lí will represent Belegost’s interests during negotiations. They will also show you where you will be staying and guide you within Belegost if you have the desire to explore our city.”

Lady Iestel perked at the offer until Lord Rínor smiled, barely hiding his distaste at the idea and bowed, saying:”We thank you for the generous offer, your highness, however the negotiations will take priority since my father cannot spare us for long.”

Lady Iestel visibly wilted and Lí wrinkled her nose at the elf lord. What an arrogant sod. No wonder most dwarrow still held a grudge against the elves. Lord Rínor was Lord Círdan’s heir too and it seemed when the lord of the Grey Havens decided to leave Middle-Earth Lord Rínor would hold on to the prejudices between their people.

Despite Lord Círdan’s best efforts and Lady Iestel’s evident curiosity.

She took a deep breath and turned her neutral expression into a welcoming smile for the elves. She prayed these talks would go quickly and without bloodshed. Judging how most of the dwarrow had stiffened at the obvious dislike from Lord Rínor she would need a miracle for that prayer to be fulfilled.

\---

“Amad you don’t need to come.”,Gimlí complained quietly, fingering the hilt of his training sword nervously. His eyes flicked to the other trainees gathering in the training arena and the sparse number of parents settling themselves in the bleachers to watch.

Usually parents were asked to leave when the guards-to-be trained, however today was special. Today the parents had been invited to see how their dwarflings were progressing in their training. It was a tradition that Lí was immensely grateful for since it gave her a good reason to excuse herself from escorting the elves about or listening to the elves argue with Lady Eilin and Lord Ingolvur. So she waved at Gimlí exclaiming:”Oh shush you! Let me have a moment of peace from the trade talks and watch you train!”

Before he could argue Lí turned away and walked up the steps of the bleachers to sit above the other parents. She felt no desire to speak with anyone at the moment. Only peace and quiet to watch her son train.

The moment did not last very long though. She had barely sat down and watched as Gimlí stomped over to his fellow trainees when she saw one more dwarf enter the arena. Lí frowned at the sight of him as he scanned the bleachers with brown eyes as if he was searching for someone. Who was he searching for here?

She tensed when his eyes settled on her and started to climb the steps to where she sat. Her? What did he want from her? When he reached her level he bowed his head respectfully and asked:”Lady Lí may I have a moment of your time?”

“Lord Austvari what a surprise to see you here.”,Lí greeted the blond, inclining her head to him,”How may I help you?”

Lord Austvari seated himself beside her and Lí waited, mildly irritated that he was making her wait. She was here to watch Gimlí! Not wait on a minor lord and whatever business he had brought with him!

“I wished to voice my… displeasure to hear that Lady Dís and you insisted my sister train your Gimlí.”,Lord Austvari finally muttered, folding his hands in his lap and his eyes settled on the trainees waiting for their instructors. Lí pursed her lips, keeping her silence. What did he expect her to say? Apologize for trusting Ásta with the training of her only son? For trusting Ásta to each day ensure he would come back home to her safely?

Her thoughts turned away from her anger when Lord Austvari shifted in his seat and Lí glanced at him in time to see him frown as he declared:”I would be in your debt if you were to retract your wish. I believe she is not the ideal teacher for a talented dwarfling, such as your son, nor the best influence. Perhaps a more talented warrior or a more experienced guard would be more appropriate.”

“Unfortunately I am well pleased with how Ásta has been handling my Gimlí.”,Lí ground out, feeling her blood boil with her temper. She refused to cause a scene here though. Lord Austvari’s frown turned into a scowl and he growled:”I can assure you, I know of what I speak. I trained my sister myself in her early years only to give up in despair at her inability to properly wield a weapon. She is not the competent guard she makes herself out to be.”

“How would you know? You never went to any of her training sessions with Dwalin, Fili and Kili.”,Lí hissed angrily, losing her waning patience with the lord at her side. Lord Austvari glanced at her angrily and forced himself not to yell when he snarled:”You and especially Lady Dís are overestimating Ásta’s abilities!”

“And you are underestimating her!”

“I only wish to protect her from-!”,Austvari started to shout, but silenced himself when several dwarrow turned with frowns to look up at them. Just then three dwarrow stepped into the arena. Lí and Lord Austvari glared at each other with narrowed eyes before focusing their attention on the arena below them.

Lí started when she recognized Ásta standing beside the two dwarrow accompanying her. The young dam stood a little to the side of the two guards and had that carefully guarded expression on when she was hiding something. Just like in the council meeting. Lí was confused as to why Ásta was here. Gimlí would have mentioned it if she was part of his training and wasn’t she supposed to be on leave?

One of the two guards Lí knew to be Gunnvá. The dam was in charge of the training of the guards-to-be and was pleasant enough from what little contact Lí had had with her. She quickly took charge and soon had the trainees jogging around the arena. Gunnvá watched from the center while Ásta and the other dwarf ran alongside, barking at those slacking off to run faster or those that were pushing themselves too hard to slow down a little.

Lí was proud to see Gimlí near the front of the group and keeping up easily. She was even more impressed to see that Ásta and the guard who had run with her were wearing the usual guard uniforms with the chain shirt underneath. The trainees only wore light clothing and were huffing tiredly at the end of the run while Ásta and the guard hardly seemed to have broken into a sweat.

Her mood started to improve as she watched the trainees being drilled and relaxed into her seat, ignoring the dwarf beside her. If Lord Austvari continued to be silent she could almost imagine he was not there. She did feel like shoving his face in the fact that Ásta seemed to be doing well helping trainees that were struggling with certain movements of an exercise. If he was not proud of her at least Lí and the Durins were.

Suddenly, when Ásta was walking past her fellow guard, he whipped around and tripped her with the wooden sword in his hand. Ásta sprawled in the sand and silence fell over the training arena. Lí inhaled sharply at the action and Ásta pushed herself up, spitting out sand. Gunnvá walked over to stand beside the fallen Ásta and yelled:”As Thekki and Ásta elegantly demonstrated for us, you must always be ready for an attack! No matter when or where!”

Lí turned her head briefly when she heard a quiet growl and saw Lord Austvari glaring at the scene below. His hands were curled into fists and his knuckles showed white he was clenching his hands so tightly. Before she could question that she heard Gunnvá begin to speak again.

“Form pairs! Ásta and Thekki will show you an exercise and I want you to repeat it!”

Lí focused on the arena again in time to see he trainees hurry into pairs while Thekki held his sword at the ready and Ásta wiped sand out of her face and drew her wooden sword. The two faced each other and while Gunnvá explained the exercise the two moved slowly for all to see. Then Gunnvá stepped back and waved at them saying:”Show them how it works at a normal speed.”

Briefly Lí saw panic flit across Ásta’s face ere her guarded expression was up again. However when she launched the attack Lí could see she was nervous and fumbling even from where she sat. Thekki easily swatted her sword aside and barreled into her. Ásta staggered back and a moment later Thekki had her on her back in the sand. The trainees mumbled amongst themselves and Lí saw how tense Gimlí was as he watched Ásta pushed herself back to her feet.

“Oh dear, was that too fast Ásta?”,Gunnvá asked sweetly and with a concerned frown,”Thekki let’s try again a little slower this time.”

Lí clenched her hands, worrying her lower lip anxiously. Why would Gunnvá have Ásta do this? Everyone in the guard knew she wasn’t suited for this. Perhaps if Thekki actually moved slower this time Ásta could manage?

Still with a carefully neutral face Ásta squared off against Thekki again. Despite moving slower than before Ásta’s swing was unimpressive and Thekki stepped aside lazily before lashing out with his wooden sword and smacking the side of Ásta’s knee. She yelped and fell to one knee and Thekki kicked her in the chest, making her fall again.

Both Thekki and Gunnvá smiled when Ásta got up again, favoring her knee and moved with a limp in her step. Lí felt herself go cold at the satisfied smiles on the two dwarrow’s faces. They were tormenting Ásta on purpose? Weren’t they comrades-in-arms? Why would they humiliate Ásta like this?

Lí began to get up to stop this madness when Ásta raised her eyes to her as if she’d sensed what Lí was planning to do. Ásta held Lí’s gaze with a blank expression when a smile formed on her face. Then she shook her head minutely and slowly Lí settled back in her seat, concern nagging her in the back of her mind. Why would Ásta not want her to interfere? But… If Ásta believed she had it under control she would trust her instincts.

“Again Ásta. You should be able to do this much.”,Gunnvá ordered with a sweet smile that had Lí’s hair stand on end. Ásta spit out some sand and held her sword up. She didn’t even have time to react when Thekki surged forward and knocked her off balance. He thrust his sword out and Lí gasped when it clipped Ásta’s forehead. The blond dam raised her sword in a daze, but fell when Thekki stepped aside and brought his sword down on her back.

“And this is how you do not fight. I hope you paid close attention.”,Gunnvá explained in a sing-song voice to the stunned trainees and parents. Lí gaped at the sight below unable to comprehend what had happened as Ásta struggled to sit up, wiping the small trickle of blood running down her face away. Hearing a disgusted sound Lí slowly tore her eyes away from Ásta to see Lord Austvari stand up, his lip curling in distaste. Waving a hand at the crumpled dam below he growled:”And that is the dwarf you have training your son.”

“Gimlí! Take your teachers place and show us with Thekki how it supposed to be done! Ásta, go and get yourself cleaned up!”

Lí whipped her head away from Ásta’s infuriating nadad to see Gimlí hesitatingly stepping forward and hefting his training axe. He and Thekki showed the exercise easily while Ásta had pulled herself up and stumbled to the side. Lord Austvari was walking down the steps and Ásta looked up in a daze when she heard his approach. The moment she recognized him she stiffened and paled. Lí didn’t need to see him to know Lord Austvari looked disapproving and disappointed.

The praise Gunnvá heaped on Gimlí sounded hollow to Lí’s ears now.

\---

Lí was seething with anger.

Luckily all the dwarrow around her realized she was close to snapping somebody’s head off and quickly moved out of her way. They quailed if her furious gaze lingered on them for more than a moment and scurried away, congratulating themselves on their escape.

She’d had a miserable day. Absolutely awful. Not only had she been forced to witness Ásta’s humiliation at the hands of dwarrow she trusted, Lord Austvari had spoken ill of his own blood and Lord Ingolvur had insulted the elven delegation, further contemplating matters.

After the training session Lí had hurried to a meeting with Lady Eilin, Lord Ingolvur and the elves. They had just sat down exchanging pleasantries when Lord Ingolvur had let out an unacceptable remark about the trustworthiness of elves. Lord Rínor and Master Dringol had been offended and Lord Rínor had used every opportunity to speak a snide remark on the honor of dwarrow while Master Dringol had refused to speak or listen anymore. Lady Iestel seemed saddened by the development and had tried to sooth aching pride.

Lord Rínor, Master Dringol and Lord Ingolvur hadn’t listened.

A couple of hours later of trying to negotiate, Lady Eilin had called an end to the day’s talks. It was futile in the current situation and she and Lí both hoped on the morrow everyone’s tempers would have settled. Now Lí was headed for Dís’ office to vent her anger since Lord Ingolvur had vanished the second the proceedings had been called to a close. She would also inform Dís of what had occurred in the training arena this morning.

Lí knocked on Dís door, the guards shooting her wary glances and when she heard an answer, she swept inside. To her surprise the new Captain of the guard was there with Dís and a scribe. Dís and Captain Bili looked to Lí in surprise while the scribe barely spared her a glance, scribbling notes on his writing board.

“Dís, this is intolerable!”,Lí growled, stalking forward to stand beside Captain Bili and in front of Dís. The dwarrow princess raised a single black brow in a silent question from her seat behind her desk and Lí hissed:”Lord Ingolvur is an arse! At the very start he insulted the elves and thus we made no headway! When Lady Eilin called off today’s negotiations. He disappeared before either of us could berate him for his unseemly actions!”

Dís frowned at the news, but the dams’ attentions were drawn to Captain Bili when he snorted, waving a hand dismissively.

“He is young Lady Lí. He will learn.”,Captain Bili declared arrogantly and Lí glared at him, snarling:”He should still possess a certain amount of common sense!”

Captain Bili narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Dís raised her hand to silence him.

“Enough. I will speak with Lord Ingolvur, Lí. Gabilgathol needs this trade agreement and I will make it clear to Lord Ingolvur that such behavior will not be tolerated again.”

Lí felt herself relax minutely at Dís’ declaration. That was one worry off her mind then. Her mood worsened again when she caught the look Captain Bili was directing at her.

“If that is all Lady Lí…”,Captain Bili drawled, glaring at her and Lí curled her lips into a snarl, glaring right back at him. Poking him the chest angrily, Lí exclaimed:”No, that is not all! You do not have your guards under control! Today’s performance in the raining arena was shameful! I could not believe what your guards were doing to Ásta!”

Captain Bili had frowned at first, confused and as Lí explained further he had grimaced in annoyance. So he knew something of what Lí was speaking of. Dís however looked alarmed and demanded:”What happened to Ásta?”

“She was injured accidentally during training. It was a minor injury, hardly noteworthy.”,Captain Bili tried to deflect with a casual wave of his hand and Lí felt her anger spike. How dare he!? They had attacked her!

“A minor injury!?”,Lí shrieked, causing Captain Bili to flinch and the scribe to yelp,”Your guards went after Ásta and both humiliated her before both the trainees and their parents without any cause! Don’t you dare underplay their horrid actions!”

Captain Bili’s face reddened with his anger and he towered above Lí.

“If Ásta was humiliated then it was by her own inability to defend herself like a proper guard! She is a disgrace to the guard and-!”

“Captain Bili.”

The dwarf froze at the cool tone Dís addressed him with and paled at the sight of her cold eyes resting on him.

“I would remind you who Ásta associates with and who you stand before. You may find that they are one and the same.”

Captain Bili bowed stiffly, grinding out an apology from behind clenched teeth and Lí turned her nose up beside him. He should remember Ásta wasn’t just any guard to Dís. The dam had practically raised her alongside her own two boys with the rest of the Durins. There was no way Dís would allow anyone to speak ill of Ásta within her range of hearing. As if to prove Lí right, Dís leaned forward in her seat and with narrowed eyes growled:”You will reprimand those guards and discipline them appropriately. Gabilgathol’s guards are honorable and proud. If they cannot learn that, then I do not want them in the guard.”

“It will be as you say Lady Dís.”,Captain Bili assured her with a second bow and for a moment Lí thought she saw some emotion flickering in his eyes. However the next moment it was gone. Captain Bili excused himself and Lí watched him left with a frown. It must have been frustration. He was a new captain and already his charges were testing the leash. It hadn’t happened with Captain Hannar, bless his soul.

“I never thought I would miss Captain Hannar.”,Dís sighed after Captain Bili had left and she had dismissed the scribe,”He may have been an utter bore, but at least I knew he was on our side. He treated Ásta fairly and had the other guards under control.”

“You only realize you miss something once you have lost it.”,Lí murmured and Dís blinked at her, startled. Suddenly she threw her head back laughing and despite being confused as to why Dís was laughing, Lí couldn’t stop the grin forming on her face.

“Where did you hear that? You are wise my friend, but somehow I do not think you are the author of those words.”,Dís giggled, wiping tears of mirth away and Lí smiled crookedly, chuckling:”Gimlí said something of the like recently. I am not sure how or why, but he seems to be thinking more about what he says and his vocabulary has certainly increased. Half of the time I think he is waxing poetry!”

“I secretly suspect it has something to do with the fact that he is meeting frequently with Borgní and exchanging books with her.”,Lí added with a wink and Dís paused, startled before bursting out laughing again. Lí smiled, pleased that Dís was able to laugh. In recent times it was important to let go and laugh like this every once in a while. Next it would be Ásta’s turn.


	13. Dinner Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I had finished the Silmarillion. ;)

My dearest friends,

Something is different. I do not know what has changed, but something keeps telling me that the balance has shifted and things will be different. So far I have not seen any obvious signs and I almost think it may just be a trick of my own mind.

However I will be prudent and keep a careful eye on my dwarflings and my friends. It would not due to ignore ones instincts only to be proven right later. I will take steps to minimize any risks.

I wish I could write more yet I must prepare for this evening. We are going out tonight and we will find ourselves in rather strange company I hear. For what reason I cannot tell, but I am confident Dís will explain it to me later at dinner with the elves.

\---

“Thank you for helping me round up my dwarflings Lí.”,Dagní sighed, carrying Jóni and Lí waved her away, chuckling:”Think nothing of it! I am certain Gimlí appreciates being able to speak with Borgní before we arrive!”

Lí had Súni holding her hand as they walked up the street to where Dís’ apartment lay. Borgní and Gimlí walked ahead a few paces with Unnur between them and Martur holding on to Gimlí’s hand. Martur was leaning in as close as he could, listening to every word the older two dwarflings were whispering to each other over Unnur’s head.

No doubt about one of those books Borgní had been lending Gimlí recently. The two of them had formed a friendship over those books and since Borgní hid them from Dagní she had no idea what they were actually about. However if Borgní shared them with Gimlí it couldn’t be anything horrible.

“Besides,”,Lí added quietly with a fond smile, drawing Dagní’s attention back,”,I miss the feeling of a dwarfling’s hand in my own.”

Dagní felt her heart go out to the red haired dam beside her. Gimlí was nearly an adult and seemed to be the type that didn’t want to hold hands with his amad after he reached a certain age. She had been heartbroken when Martur had gotten into that phase. Luckily she’d had Unnur’s and Súni’s hands to hold then. Lí only had Gimlí. Súni tugged at Lí’s hand and beamed up at her, saying:”You can hold my hand if you like! I don’t mind!”

Dagní laughed at Lí’s adoring expression and the croon that escaped the lovely dam. It did not last too long since they had caught up with Borgní, Gimlí, Martur and Unnur in front of Dís’ door. Once Dagní and Lí had reached them Gimlí knocked on the door and a couple minutes later the door was opened by an elf with a serious expression. The dwarrow and elf stared at each other silently until Lí stepped forward with a smile saying:”Greetings Master Dringol! Thank you for letting us in!”

Master Dringol inclined his head and stepped aside to let them in. Lí strolled past the elf casually while the rest of them edged past him, awestruck. None of them had ever seen an elf up close before. Including Dagní. She had never travelled far from Gabilgathol. The furthest she had ever been was Tumunzahar and the city was only a couple days walk away. Since both were dwarrow cities it was no surprise that she had never seen an elf up close before.

“Ah! You have arrived!”

Dagní tore her eyes from the elf to see Dís sitting in the receiving area with a radiant elf lady. Despite wearing her best clothes, Dagní felt shabby in comparison to the elf sitting with Dís. The dwarrow princess stood and tapped foreheads with Lí and then Dagní before turning back to her two elven guests again. Master Dringol had moved to stand behind the elf lady and Dagní’s dwarflings crowded close to her watching them with wide eyes. Well except for Borgní who was shoulder to shoulder with Gimlí.

“Dagní, dwarflings these are Lady Iestel and Master Dringol. We invited them to dinner tonight since Lady Iestel expressed an interest in meeting more dwarrow”,Dís introduced them politely,”Lady Iestel, Master Dringol you already know Lady Lí and beside her is her son Gimlí. Mistress Dagní is a good friend and these are her dwarflings Borgní, Martur, Unnur, Súni and Jóni.”

“All of these little ones are yours Mistress Dagní?”,Lady Iestel gasped, green eyes shining with her excitement and Dagní jumped when she was addressed. Then glancing at her dwarflings she felt herself relax somewhat and smiled, murmuring:”My husband and I were blessed to have so many dwarflings.”

Soon Dagní sat beside Lady Iestel chatting about her dwarflings with Dís and Lí while the dwarflings played with toys Dís had gotten out from when Fili and Kili had been little. Borgní and Gimlí were sitting to the side whispering to each other and Master Dringol leaned against a wall, peering out a window.

“Your youngest is quite endearing Mistress Dagní in his uniform. Did you make him that?”,Lady Iestel inquired with a smile in Jóni’s direction making the dwarfling look up and then blush at the attention from the pretty elf. Dagní smirked at his reaction and chuckled:”No, a family friend made it for Jóni’s naming day a couple of weeks ago. He has been wearing it nearly every day since.”

“Where is Ásta actually?”,Lí asked with a frown directed at Dís and the dam rolled her eyes, laughing:”She and Íthi went to fetch Fía! I want her to be part of the group since she is friends with the Ri Brothers.”

A knock on the door interrupted any further conversation and Gimlí went to the door since he was closest. Ásta and Íthi marched inside, dragging a sullen Fía between them. They bowed to Dís and the elves and as they straightened Dagní gaped at them in shock. Íthi was sporting a blue eye and Ásta a scratch above her brow. When had they been injured?

Before she could ask though, Ásta apologized for their tardiness and Dís was introducing the trio to the elves. Dagní frowned in concern at the injuries and made a mental note to ask later. Now it would have to wait because Dís announced they would eat now and her dwarflings were charging for the dinner table.

\---

Dís was a genius at seating arrangements. Over the course of dinner Dagní was grateful again and again how Dís had seated them. Lady Iestel and Master Dringol sat beside each other to Dís’ right. To Dís’ left sat Gimlí, Borgní, Lí, Unnur, Íthi, Súni, Dagní, Martur, Fía, Ásta and Jóni. This way there was a responsible adult beside each of her dwarflings. Master Dringol surprised Dagní by listening quite patiently to Jóni beside him when the dwarfling tugged at his shirt and chattered away about something that happened in the morning.

At the other end of the table Borgní was rather shyly telling Lady Iestel of her apprenticeship as a healer with Gimlí, Lí and Dís encouraging her to speak more while Íthi told Súni and Unnur a story. Martur was eating with a sullen frown next to a silent Fía and no matter how much Dagní nudged him, he refused to speak.

Dagní was proud how well her dwarflings were behaving despite Martur’s silence until dessert was brought by the servants. Jóni had tucked into the first spoonful of chocolate pudding and looking up at Master Dringol asked through a mouthful of pudding:”Are you a boy elf or a girl elf Master Dringol?”

All conversations fell silent and Dagní flushed embarrassed. She was about to scold Jóni when Master Dringol frowned down at Jóni inquiring:”I am male young Master Jóni. Are you not able to tell?”

The dwarfling shook his head, braids flying and stuffed anther spoonful of pudding in his mouth, mumbling:”’ou don’ch ‘ve de braidsh!”

“You’re not declaring your gender through your braids he means!”,Unnur translated helpfully and Master Dringol and Lady Iestel looked baffled at the explanation. The adult dwarrow at the table had tensed a little when Unnur had begun to explain, but slowly Dís seemed to force herself to relax as she explained further.

“As you might have noticed our dams and men looks very much alike. To prevent confusion we have one braid that declares what gender we are.”

“And there are also dwarrow who associate with neither gender like Íthi!”,Jóni exclaimed after swallowing down his mouthful and beamed at the city guard. Íthi inclined their head with an amused smile towards the surprised elves and Lady Iestel’s eyes roamed across the table before fixating on Dís and inquiring more about the braids of dwarrow. Dagní could guess what Iestel had been thinking of as her eyes wandered across the table. How many of them were actually female?

“Fía? Are you alright?”

The quiet inquiry to her left caught Dagní’s attention and she peered to the dam in question. Fía’s complexion indeed appeared a little pale hence why Ásta had leaned closer with a concerned frown while everyone else was following Lady Iestel and Dís’ discussion. The brunette shook her head almost imperceptibly and took a deep breath before flashing Ásta a strained smile. Fía had probably intended for the smile to be reassuring. However it had the opposite effect. 

Lucky for Fía, Jóni demanded Ásta’s attention and the dam was momentarily distracted. Dagní tightened her grip on her spoon slightly in her concern and frustration. First Ásta and Íthi came with bruises and scratches and now something was wrong with Fía. What next?

“Amad! I spilled pudding on me by accident!”

“Oh Súni!”

\---

Súni skipped ahead of Dagní with a cheery grin as they returned from Dís’ bathroom to the rest of the group. They had had mild success in washing the pudding stain off of his shirt and now hi shirt was only a little damp. When they returned home she would have to soak the shirt properly to make sure the shirt wouldn’t be ruined.

The dwarrow and elves had settled in the living room and were chatting amiably. Súni hurried to where Ásta and Martur were listening to Master Dringol instruct Jóni a certain self-defense technique with his wooden sword. Dagní approached at a slower pace, smiling at those she passed and caught how Master Dringol was praising Jóni for successfully doing the move. Jóni grinned, pleased with himself and looked up to Ásta asking:”Will you teach me more Ásta when you have time?”

“I do not think I am the ideal teacher for you Jóni.”,Ásta declined with a pained smile at his crestfallen expression,”A fierce and terrifying warg like you should have only the best of teachers.”

“Which I am not.”,Ásta added almost bitterly and Dagní’s heart clenched at the sound. Before she could divert the conversation Master Dringol eyed Ásta curiously. Then inclining his head he inquired:”Forgive my asking Master Ásta, but you seem very competent in dealing with the curious minds of your young ones. Why would you not be an excellent teacher?”

Ásta hesitated and Dagní edged closer to her, narrowing her eyes at Master Dringol. He was asking too many questions tonight. However Ásta let out a great sigh and murmured:”I am good in form and technique. The moment I enter an actual fight though, I freeze up. I fumble, I make mistakes. I panic. All my training just vanishes from my mind.”

Dringol’s features softened at the confession and he nodded as if he understood. Dagní frowned as the elf murmured:”I used to suffer the same. I cursed my inability to fight properly despite being trained under the watchful eyes of the Valar. Do not despair young one. There will come a time when your hand will be forced into action and your body will remember all the training you have put it through.”

Dagní’s eyes widened when Dringol mentioned the Valar. He had trained under the Valar? How was such a thing possible? Unlike Dagní, Ásta seemed to know of what he spoke because with a look of amazement she gazed up at him and breathed:”You are a Calaquendi…”

“What does Cala… cala… what you said mean?”,Jóni piped up and Ásta jumped as if she had forgotten Jóni, Súni and Martur were still there, listening attentively. Dagní tilted her head, curious as well and Ásta brushed her pants off with both hands to cover her jump while mumbling:”The Calaquendi are elves that lived under the two trees of Valinor, Telperion and Laurelin, with the Valar in Aman. Their counterparts, the Moriquendi, stayed behind in Middle-Earth and never saw the light of the two trees.”

When Jóni still looked confused Ásta added:”Master Dringol is very, very old.”

“Ásta!”,Dagní gasped in shock at her manners while Martur, Súni and Jóni giggled. Master Dringol actually looked amused thank Mahal and chuckled in agreement to that description. Dagní had to admit she was impressed with Ásta’s knowledge though. Perhaps being tutored by Lord Balin with Princes Fili and Kili had helped. How the dam had retained any information with Princes Fili and Kili being the two troublemakers they were known to be was beyond her though.

“How was your hand forced?”,Ásta questioned the tall elf and Master Dringol’s amused expression slipped away instantly to be replaced by a carefully neutral mask. Master Dringol turned slightly towards Lady Iestel with a distant look in his eyes as he answered.

“You appear to know your lore quite well Lady Ásta. I will assume you know of the Kinslaying of Alqualondë.”

Ásta paled and Dagní shivered at the mention of kinslaying. Killing ones kin was a despicable act. She had not known the elves had also committed such a crime. Master Dringol’s eyes were still gazing into the distance as he snarled harshly, frightening Dagní at the anger he suddenly revealed.

“I followed Prince Fingolfin into the fray, afraid for my kin and after that battle I cursed my sword and my awakened abilities to fight.”

“Meleth nín…”

Dagní, Ásta, Master Dringol and the dwarflings turned their heads to see Lady Iestel had risen and was gliding towards them. She did not know what Lady Iestel had said to Master Dringol, but judging by the tenderness in her green eyes and the way Master Dringol relaxed visibly it must have been exactly what he needed to hear. Master Dringol reached for her hand and brought it to his lips murmuring:”Guren ‘glassui. Hiril vuin.”

Lady Iestel smiled, a blush coloring her cheeks. Dagní was acutely aware of the silence around them as everyone in the room watched the two elves and Lady Iestel seemed to become aware of it as well since her blush darkened in her embarrassment. She turned to Dís slightly flustered and declared:“Princess Dís, I regret that we must part from you. Master Dringol and I will retire to our rooms for tonight.”

Dís blinked, startling out of her daze and nodded quickly.

“Of course Lady Iestel! I apologize for keeping you both for so long.”

“Nay, we enjoyed our evening with you. For that you have my gratitude.”,Lady Iestel answered, regaining her grace and hooking her arm with Master Dringol’s the two bid them all goodnight. Then they glided out the door though to Dagní it appeared more that Lady Iestel guided Master Dringol. The dwarrow left behind were silent once the elves had retreated and slowly they began to talk again. Dagní’s hands settled on her swollen belly as she thought of what had transpired. What strange company they had kept.

\---

Dagní puttered around her kitchen, feeling restless. Something was odd today. Her dwarflings were playing quietly in the next room, except for Borgní who was at her apprenticeship. Regin had given her the day off and she had decided to make it a quiet day at home, catching up on some cleaning and resting since her due date was quickly approaching.

With a grimace she rubbed her stomach, feeling a small cramp. Since she had gotten up today she had been feeling cramps sporadically. She did not think they were contractions since they were too mild. Besides there was still a week or two before she was due.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and she heard Martur greet whoever was at the door. A moment later Fía entered the kitchen with the dwarflings trailing after her. They were greeting her and chattering away at her except for Martur who followed with a frown.

“Good day Fía. What can I do for you?”,Dagní greeted the taller dam with a smile and Fía nodded in return, saying:”Lady Dís remembered that you still had the journal. She bid me to retrieve it if you were done with it.”

“Oh! I forgot to bring it with me last night!”,Dagní gasped, clapping a hand to her forehead,”Of course you can take it! I finished my entry shortly before we got ready to leave last night. I’ll just go fetch it for you.”

Chiding herself silently for forgetting, Dagní hurried out of the kitchen to her room. Fía followed like a lost puppy into the doorway with the dwarflings waddling behind her like ducklings. Apparently Fía still felt somewhat uncomfortable around them even though they were fascinated with her. Dagní strode to the desk and had just lifted the book and was turning to Fía with a smile when pain shot through her. Hard enough to make her drop the book and clutch her stomach with a gasp.

“Amad?”

“Dagní!?”

She couldn’t concentrate on them. Dagní felt something wet trickle down her legs and she bit her lips, trying not to scream at the pain wracking through her body. Now this was most certainly a contraction. Once the pain had subsided to a tolerable level Dagní swayed a little and gasped:”Fetch a healer! This baby is coming right now!”

\---

“Ooooooh! WHEN BOMBUR COMES HOME I AM GOING TO RIP HIS BEARD OFF!”,Dagní screamed and flopped back down in her bed, panting and whimpering. A petrified Fía knelt beside her, holding on to Dagní’s hand while a healer and Borgní took care of Dagní. Borgní looked a little pale to see her amad like this and at first Dagní had protested that Borgní did not need to be here for this. The healer had argued it would be good experience for the young apprentice since not many births happened among dwarrow. At this point Dagní did not care. She just wanted the baby out!

Fía had been forced to stay with Dagní, sending Martur instead to the healers. As the only other adult familiar with Dagní she stayed by her side while a neighbor watched over Dagní’s younger dwarflings. At least Fía was not complaining about Dagní crushing her hand like Bombur had the last five times when Dagní had been in labor.

“You are doing wonderfully Dagní. It should not be long now.”,the healer said soothingly and Dagní clenched her teeth when another contraction set in. With a howl she tightened her grip even further on Fía’s hand and heard a quiet gasp from the dam. It was the first sign she had heard that Fía was in pain. Once the contraction passed Dagní lay there, chest heaving with effort and gasped:”Distract me. Tell me anything.”

Fía glanced at Dagní unsure if she was the one being spoken to. Then swallowing nervously she croaked:”I am so scared right now. I don’t know if I can be as strong as you are. This is your sixth time in labor and I don’t think I will be able to do this even once.”

“Brining life into the world is hard, but the rewards are magnificent.”,Dagní panted with a small smile at Fía,”Maybe one day you will meet a dwarf and when you are ready you will risk the pain.”

Fía paled and her lips trembled as tears rose into her dark brown eyes. Dagní stared, confused as to why Fía was suddenly tearing up. She inhaled sharply when another contraction set in, but focused on Fía again when the dam blubbered:”But I am with child now and I am just so terrified of doing this alone!”

The pain of the contraction spiked and Dagní shrieked:”YOU ARE WHAT!?”

\---

Exhausted, but pleased Dagní lay in her bed with her little dwarfling in her arms. His hair was dark like her own and with a croon she stroked his cheek with one finger. Her older dwarflings crowded around trying to get a good look at their youngest nadad. The healer was cleaning quietly with Fía who had puffy red eyes from crying during the whole thing.

“He looks like a potato amad.”,Súni commented, making those in the room laugh and Dagní smiled fondly at her newborn, murmuring:”He will grow bigger Súni and then he won’t look that much like a potato.”

“Did you and your husband decide on a name?”,the healer inquired, curiosity getting the better of them. Fía paused in her cleaning to listen and Dagní nodded, declaring:”His name will be Jallgrímur after his great-grandfather who fell in Azanulbizar.”

“A good, strong name.”,the healer said with an approving nod and Jóni frowned as he tried to mouth the long name. Frustrated he whined:”Amad his name is too long! I can’t say it!”

“Oh! Oh! Let’s call him Grimm for short!”,Unnur exclaimed excitedly and Jóni clapped his hands happily now that he could actually said the name. Fía handed the healer her bag and stopped in the doorway, glancing back at Dagní with a shy smile.

“I will go let the others know that Jallgrímur has been born.”,Fía stated softly and when she moved to leave Dagní ordered:”Please come back with them. We should speak of what you said to me.”

Fía hesitated, wringing her hands before nodding and fleeing the room and probably the house. Dagní got comfortable with Grimm and her dwarflings. There would be much to discuss with Fía. Then there was the new baby to ogle of course. Only one thing would have made her happier. Having Bombur here.


	14. Persistent Haunts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this? Change in the routine? Sacrilege!

To his majesty and his Company,

Most of you will not know me. The Ri Brothers will be able to tell you of me (though I bid you to have some discretion) and it is a great honor to me that I am allowed to add my thoughts to this journal. I am not certain I deserve this honor, but I will do my best to make my fellow authors proud.

I do not wish to speak of the exact reason why I was added to the roster. It is something I would rather explain in person. My fellow authors have agreed to this and they would do well to remember that they should not break their word. They have voiced an interest in adding a note to my entry though which will be added below.

Bombur your son Jallgrímur has been born strong and healthy the day it was decided I would write in this journal. It was a frightening experience for me at least as I happened to be there. I do not know how Dagní went through such great pains six times. She tells me it is worth it in the end, but I will believe it when I see it.

This past week I have been noticing the signs of the changed leadership in the guard. Old “friends” of the past have been arriving from Tumunzahar. Ones I had wished never to see again. I cannot imagine why they have come unless via summons by someone they look up to. They are waiting for something and yet I cannot conceive what.

Dagní was right. Things are changing and unfortunately not for the better. All we can do is brace ourselves for the storm.

-Fía daughter of Tíra

 

To Dori,

When we see you again you better prepare yourself for a good tongue-lashing. You will suffer for what you have done.

-Dís, Lí, Dagní, Ásta

\---

Carrying her empty basket, Fía felt odd walking down the street of Gabilgathol towards the market. Not too long ago she would have been slinking down back alleys or only braving the larger streets alone in the dark. Walking down the streets like this was only possible with a partner and in all her years in Gabilgathol she had only found one dwarf she had trusted enough to call him such.

Ever since she had met Nori, Dori, Ori and Ásta she had been trying to distance herself from such a life. It wasn’t easy though. Her family had never cared much for crafting so she had never learned one and without a craft there wasn’t much a dwarf could do that wasn’t illegal. Holding a job had proven harder than she had thought.

Fía was lucky that she was now in service of Lady Dís. Thanks to Ásta, Fía could work a profession that she knew how to do and wouldn’t even get her in trouble. Certainly there was a bit of danger tied to it, but she didn’t need to look out that carefully for guards anymore.

At the news that she was pregnant though Dís, Lí, Dagní and Ásta had sat down with her and had a long chat. Fía had wept, explaining how she had first met the adad of her babe and how she had fallen in love with him. How he had helped her when she came to Gabilgathol and in the end how it had happened that she had become pregnant.

~~~

Tumunzahar was disgusting.

There was nothing that disgusted Fía more than at this very moment. Mud squelched under her boots and she sank ankle-deep with each step. The rain had already soaked through her cloak and she felt wetter and colder than she had in years. The dwarf struggling to follow her had it worse off though since he didn’t even have a proper cloak.

Fía’s lip curled in disgust as she glanced at the dwarf behind her. Her cousin had saddled him with her. He was there to make sure she followed through and did as she was told without messing up. Failure was not an option.

“Wait you feckin’ worm! I’m not as light on my feet as ye are!”,he growled at her and Fía glared back at him, but slowed down enough for him to catch up. Oh how she wished she could just stick him and be rid of him! Her cousin would be angry with her though and she would not risk his rage. If she antagonized him it would mean a grisly demise for her if she was not careful.

Well he was handing her over to Mahal with the mission he had given her now. If she did not tread lightly and keep an eye on everyone it would mean her death. She wished she’d had more information on the gang she was to negotiate with. How was she to make them bow down to her cousin? There was no going back now though.

Sooner than she wished she stood before the door of the gang’s headquarters and with her companion at her back she banged her fist on the door. A moment later the door was opened and a suspicious dwarf opened the door. Without any patience Fía kicked the door further open and strode inside snarling:”I bear a message from the Wicked Laugh! Where is your boss?”

“The Wicked Laugh? What does that boy want from me?”

Fía eyed the dwarf seated at a table covered in playing cards and various jewelry and coins with several of his companions. The dwarrow eyed her with amusement and she sneered at them hissing:”You would do well to remember that that boy holds the largest territory in Tumunzahar. I would be cautious with my words if I were you.”

“Then be careful how you speak to me little girl.”,the boss cautioned with narrowed eyes,”Now tell me what he wants or leave. Or better yet stay and entertain my boys. You’re a lovely enough little dam.”

Fía forced herself to ignore the leers now directed at her and not to react in any way to his words. Show any fear and they would chew her up and spit her out before she could control herself again.

“The Wicked Laugh wishes you affiliate yourself with his gang. Share your spoils and call him your boss. You would still be in charge of this area.”,Fía declared raising her nose to look down at them,”Accept and expect more wealth and better treatment. Decline and expect to be off the map within the week.”

The dwarrow stared at her for what felt like an age until they burst out laughing. Fía broke out into a cold sweat without showing a single emotion and slowly moved her foot so she could turn and run more easily. They were going to decline. Laughter was never a good sign. However she would not run until she was certain that they were going to try and kill her. Or worse take her. Slowly their laughter ebbed away and the boss smirked at her uttering two words that had Fía’s heart racing with fear.

“Get her.”

Instantly Fía whirled around and dashed for the door. Her companion was still in the motion of turning when she passed him and ducked under the arms of the dwarf who had opened the door for them. She yanked the door open and she ran out into the rain.

She heard the choked yelp of her companion and when he was silent afterwards she knew she could assume the worst had happened for him. Actually no, the worst would be being tortured by her cousin. This death was short and not nearly as painful.

“Come on girly! We just want to have some fun with ye!”

“We promise not te hurt ye too much!”

Fía ignored the jeering and kept on running for familiar territory. If she got within her cousin’s borders she could start yelling for help and maybe one of his goons would come to her aid. If she was unlucky a city guard would hear her. She gasped in relief when she saw the street marking the edge of her cousin’s area when somebody smacked into her from the side. The two of them careened into the mud and Fía spat out mud, struggling to get to her feet as she heard somebody yell:”Nori!”

Suddenly she was being lifted up by too many hands and was surrounded by the laughter of those that had been pursuing her. They dragged her to her feet and Fía struggled in their grips, shrieking. On the ground she saw the one who had run into her and dimly noticed it was just a dwarfling. Her captors ignored him luckily and focused on her.

“Gave us quite the chase girly!”

“Oh we are going to have fun with you!”

“Leave her alone!”

Fía paused in her struggling as the dwarrow around her turned to look at the dwarf that had suddenly appeared beside the fallen dwarfling. The little one had been shoved behind the dwarf and the dwarf scowled fiercely at them. One of the dwarrow holding her laughed:”Go home lad! Don’t get in our way!”

Fía hoped he would just leave. She didn’t want to drag him into her misfortune. He seemed nice if he was trying to stand up for her.

“I will not! That young dam obviously does not want to go with you so get your filthy hands off of her!”,the dwarf answered in a heated voice and the dwarrow around Fía narrowed their eyes at him. All but one released her and started to advance on him. The dwarfling was suddenly holding a knife and edging away while the older dwarf held his ground with raised fists. Blending them out Fía focused on the lone dwarf holding on to her. He was watching the fight and not her so before he knew it, he was sprawled on the ground holding his crotch and cursing colorfully. Instantly she drew a dagger and brought the pommel down on his head and he slumped into the mud, unconscious. Quickly she whirled around to see how the other dwarf was handling himself, but gaped at the sight before her. Three of the four dwarrow lay in the mud moaning or unconscious while he was now lifting the fourth dwarf and tossed him with a roar against the wall of a house.

“Mahal save me…”,Fía breathed feeling herself pale at the sight of the dwarf. His hood had fallen back in the fight, revealing hair the color of mithril and in the dark his eyes blazed with anger. He… he was beautiful… Her heart skipped a beat as he drew himself up, slowly calming himself and a pleased expression settled.

The last dwarf dealt with he glanced quickly at the dwarfling behind him before looking at Fía. She blushed instantly and she bowed to hide it gasping:”Thank you for saving me! I am Fía, at your service!”

The dwarf waved her gratitude away impatiently.

“I am Dori and this is my little nadad Nori, but we should not linger here for too long. Do you need an escort home? I would not want you to run into trouble again.”,he offered, glancing at the moaning dwarrow and Fía paled at the thought of Dori escorting her home. Her cousin wouldn’t let such a strong dwarf leave and only use little Nori against him. Quickly she shook her head and exclaimed:”No, no, I will be fine! My cousin’s house is not far from here! Thank you and Mahal bless you!”

Then before he could say anything she ran. A kind dwarf like Dori was impossible for her. No matter how strong he was if she pursued him, her cousin would hear and meddle. No, if she wanted to be with a dwarf like Dori she would need to leave Tumunzahar. Leave the life of a thief behind.

But with a cousin like hers, how likely was that?

~~~

Fía bit her lip, fighting the blush slowly creeping up her face. Thinking of Dori made her remember how in the last couple months before he left they had gotten closer than friends. It had taken decades for her to work up the courage to approach him. She could never imagine a handsome, accomplished and strong dwarf like him being interested in a small thing like her.

Blinking, Fía focused on her surroundings again. The market was bustling with life as was usual at this hour. Still it was not too difficult to procure the items she needed to make dinner. She was just leaving the market when she noticed a trio of guards strolling through the market place. Fía frowned at the sight of them. They were snarling at people that were not moving out of the way fast enough and the dwarrow quickly learned to hurry out of their way.

Lady Dís and Ásta would not like this. Not at all. Fía quickly hurried to follow the trio through the market at a distance. She paled when a young dwarf didn’t get out of the way fast enough and was bowled over by the guards with an undignified squawk. Instantly the three started yelling at the dwarf who flinched at each word and tried to apologize and gather up his belongings. Suddenly the burliest of the trio straightened and glared at the watching crowd.

“What!? Go about your business!”,he roared and the crowd hurried along, casting fearful or sympathetic glances towards the young dwarf still being yelled at. At least he had finally gathered his things and stood amongst the three guards with a pale expression. Fía chewed on her lip, unsure of what to do. Lately she had noticed more and more scenes like this and reported them to Ásta or Íthi. However they were not close at hand that they could help the poor dwarf. She wanted to help him, but what sort of trouble would that get her into? Did she want to risk it for a complete stranger?

Like Dori had?

Thinking of him Fía straightened her shoulders and took a step towards the guards when a hand clasped her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and turned to see a smirking dwarf. He wore a gaudy yellow cloak and sniggered:”Never thought I’d catch you unawares Fía! I was calling ye, but apparently ye were too deep in yer thoughts!”

“S-sproti! What are you doing in Gabilgathol!?”,Fía exclaimed forcing a smile to form on her face and Sproti raised an eyebrow at her asking:”You actually don’t know? Things must have changed for you since you left Tumunzahar then if you were left in the dark.”

Fía frowned, trying not to tremble or pale at what Sproti said. Please let it not involve her cousin. She would pay her weight in gold if it meant her cousin not being involved. It would not surprise her at all though if he was now trying out something bigger since the time he had followed her to Gabilgathol.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s going on then?”,Fía suggested, remembering her duty to Ásta and Lady Dís even though her mind was screaming at her to run. Run as far and as fast as she could. The look Sproti leveled her with made that desire stronger until a grin broke out on his face.

“Ye know what why don’t I take ye to yer cousin and let ‘im explain it to ye?”

There went her last chance to flee.

~~~

Panting, Fía stumbled down the street and held one hand to her throbbing side. The streets were still empty since the sun had not risen yet, but soon it would peek from behind the mountains. She sent a silent thank you to Mahal that no dwarf was out yet. She did not think with her wounds she would be able to slink away or dodge anyone. Her shoulder luckily was not dislocated anymore, but it hurt as if someone had taken a hammer to it. Her ribs had not been quite so lucky.

She should have known her cousin wouldn’t react well to her news of her wanting to leave his gang. She was his cousin and one of his best when he got her to do what he wanted. He had been –still was- furious. His goons had left as quickly as they could when her cousin had turned his rage onto her and only one dwarf had remained to pull her back to her feet and continue the beating. He had left her locked up in a room when he had gotten tired of her listlessness.

He should have known better than to think a locked door could keep her in one place.

Fía peeked around a corner and saw a wagon standing in front of a building. A couple of dwarrow were loading wares onto it, muttering quietly to each other. They wore cloaks and had their hoods up to ward against the light drizzle and the two dwarrow headed back inside to fetch more. The moment they were gone Fía hurried forward and with a stifled moan pulled herself up into the cart. She nearly fell out again when a red mop of hair popped up suddenly.

“Hey you’re the dam we saved two weeks ago!”,the dwarfling exclaimed in a hushed voice and Fía hunkered down in the cart, worried that the other two dwarrow would show up soon. The moment he said that Fía blinked at him and now she remembered him without the cloak and the heavy rain. His name had been Nori. Then Dori…

“Where are you going?”,Fía asked quickly interrupting her own thoughts. She couldn’t get hung up on thoughts of Dori right now. Her situation was too precarious. Nori grinned at her saying:”We’re going home to Gabilgathol.”

“Hey you’re hurt!”,he added, startled, but she didn’t hear him. Fía clenched and unclenched her hands to keep herself from jumping for joy. Leaning forward she whispered:”I am going to hide on the cart alright? I swear to you on the Maker that I won’t harm you or your family. I only want to get to Gabilgathol safely. I’ll-I’ll give you gold when we reach Gabilgathol.”

“No.”

Fía felt her stomach drop at that answer, but Nori smirked and sniggered:”I want you to teach me how to hide a dagger! I remember that night you didn’t have a dagger anywhere on you, but suddenly there was one in your hand!”

“Deal.”,Fía gasped, shoulders sagging in relief and she curled up between two boxes, covering herself with a light bag. She heard Nori shift in the cart and Dori and the other dwarf return, loading up the cart further. Her eyes slowly slid shut, listening to Dori and the other dwarf talk and with the sound of her One’s voice in her ears she fell asleep.

~~~

Sproti was easy to follow with that gaudy yellow cloak on. Fía wondered at his fashion sense and instincts at the sight of the ugly thing. Guards would notice him right away in a crowd just like everyone else. Then again perhaps he was to distract everyone from the true action. The cloak made sense then.

Otherwise it was just ugly.

Fía had to force herself to relax as she followed Sproti into the shadier part of Gabilgathol. She kept tensing at every look from the dwarrow around them and the longer she followed him the more nervous she became. This had been a stupid idea. One of the worst she had ever had. She was no longer risking her own neck anymore!

However remembering how distraught Ásta had been the first couple days after returning from Tumunzahar Fía felt her resolve strengthen again. She wanted to do something for the young dam. Make her feel some sort of hope again after all the setbacks she had experienced in the last months.

Fía would just have to be careful.

Even if it felt like she was doing the opposite at the moment.

Sproti stopped in front of a house with a trio of dwarrow smoking in front. To Fía’s surprise they wore the same yellow cloak Sproti was and nodded once at his approach. They eyed Fía as she passed them, but did not stop her when she followed Sproti inside. A shiver went down her spine as she entered the gloomy hallway and silently walked to the door on the opposite side of the hallway. Sproti had just raised a fist to knock when the door opened and a dwarf stepped outside calling:”I’ll take care of it nadad! Don’t you worry!”

Fía paled at the sight of him as he turned with a broad smile on his face and seeing her, a look of pleasant surprise made place. It felt hard to breath all of a sudden and her heart pounded in her ears when his smile was turned onto her. So his smiles still did not reach his eyes.

“Nadad! Look who has come back to me!”


	15. Out Of Our Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Dís makes me all fuzzy inside.

To my fool of a brother,

While the trade agreement went well with the elves (I know you will disapprove, but I don’t give a damn) I had several of the most unpleasant council meetings this week. Actually unpleasant is too kind a word for the meetings I had. Hellish, accursed or abominable would be better descriptors.

This must be some sort of punishment. What did I do to deserve this oh brother dear? Is it for all the times I teased you when we were younger? Or the pranks? Why would you saddle me with a nefarious council that seems to possibly be the root of all the evil that has occurred here?

Why did you have to leave now?

Come back and take this damned council off my hands you idiot! When you come back I swear, I never want anything to do with council business again! I won’t help you no matter how much you beg, you arrogant sod!

…

Come back.

…

Please.

~~~

“Dís!”

Ignoring Frerin’s urgent hiss, Dís scampered away with a giggle. Her nadad followed quickly with a concerned frown and the two dwarflings hid behind a pillar as two guards marched past them down the halls of Erebor.

“Dís we are going to get into so much trouble!”,Frerin whispered urgently and Dís rolled her eyes, tugging at his hand for him to follow her. He was always so dramatic already at his age just like his princely grumpiness Thorin. She hoped Thorin wouldn’t spoil Frerin and make him just as grumpy. Glancing after the two guards she hurried down the hall with Frerin and sniggered:”Oh pish! We only get into trouble if we get caught, silly!”

“And that has worked so well for us in the past.”

“Sssh! Or they’ll hear you!”,Dís admonished Frerin, frowning at his skepticism, but grinned when she saw his teasing smile. Thorin hadn’t ruined her favorite playmate yet after all it seemed. The two ducked behind a wall-hanging and peeked out from behind it at the large double doors at the end of the hall. Four guards in masterfully crafted armor stood before the closed doors, weapons held at the ready. Dís grinned in her excitement, staring at the door as Frerin sighed:”Dís, why are we spying on the throne room doors?”

“Because the elves are here of course!”,Dís whispered, tearing her eyes away from the doors for a moment to frown at him,”Didn’t I tell you?”

“No, you burst into my room babbling something about ‘no time’, ‘hurry up Frerin’ and ‘come with me now or I’ll tell Thorin you were the one who hid his training sword’ and then you proceeded to drag me through the halls.”,Frerin chuckled and Dís scowled up at him. She may have been a little overexcited at the news that the elves were here. Maybe a little. Never one to admit a fault of her own Dís looked away still scowling and explained:”The Mirkwood elves are here to speak with sigin’adad and I wanted to get a look at them before they leave. I’ve never seen them you know.”

Frerin perked at the first tidbit of information and leaned out from the wall-hanging to peek at the doors as well, murmuring:”Really? I wonder why they came to speak with sigin’adad now? Maybe it’s about those jewels their king commissioned. The price King Thranduil offered for the commission was insultingly low. It could also have something to do with the Arkenstone. King Thranduil apparently thinks the stone is cursed or something.”

Dís frowned up at him.

“How did you hear about that!?”

Frerin grinned at her with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

“I may have been hiding from Thorin about the training sword incident underneath sigin’adad’s desk when he and adad came in and discussed the commission. I will not repeat what they said exactly since a young princess should never hear such terms.”

“Oh pooh, spoilsport.”,Dís grumbled and Frerin covered his sniggering with one hand. She elbowed him lightly in the stomach and giggled:”Just be glad I fetched you and not Thorin!”

As if on cue the wall-hanging was nudged aside and Thorin and Dwalin edged behind it too. They froze when they saw Dís and Frerin already there and Dís had to clamp both hands over her mouth so the peals of laughter didn’t escape her at the startled expressions Thorin and Dwalin wore. The two older dwarflings barely fit behind the wall-hanging without giving away that they were here and Thorin leaned forward growling:”What are you two doing here!? Don’t you have lessons to attend?”

“And you don’t?”,Frerin countered, eliciting a snort of amusement from Dwalin. Thorin shot Dwalin an annoyed look before glaring at Frerin and Dís muttering:”We were excused for the day.”

“Which means you both skipped your history lessons.”,Dís declared in a sing-song voice and Thorin opened his mouth to argue when Frerin shushed him, hissing:”The doors are opening!”

The four dwarflings huddled close to the edge of the wall-hanging, argument forgotten as they peered at the opening doors. The guards stepped aside to let the elves pass and Dís gasped quietly at the sight of them. The armor of the elves shimmered in the torchlight and she marveled at the difference between the dwarrow armor of the four guards and the six elven guards accompanying their king. He was tall! Taller even than the humans she had seen and his hair was straight! How very odd. His eyes were narrowed and his lips thinned into a line, showing what Dís assumed was displeasure.

“I guess negotiations were unsuccessful.”,Frerin breathed into her ear and Dís was about to answer when the king’s head whipped around to stare at where they were hiding. Frerin jumped back with a squeak, causing Thorin and Dwalin behind him to stumble back and the fell in a tangle of flailing limbs. Dís met the hard, icy eyes of the elven king and forced herself not to flinch back.

She saw the disgust in them as he turned away and glided out of Erebor with his guards with her watching him. Dís ignored Frerin, Thorin and Dwalin arguing amongst each other as she gazed after the elven king with a frown. King Thranduil was their alley wasn’t he? Why would he be disgusted with their kind?

“There you all are!”

Dís jumped at the sound of Balin bearing down on them with a frown. He stalked closer causing the four dwarflings to pale as he advanced and he growled:”All of your tutors were in a frenzy looking for you! Amad and Lady Frís were about to send the guard out for you!”

“Run!”,Frerin gasped, grabbing hold of Dís’ hand and the four dwarflings ran. Balin gave a shout when he saw them attempt to flee and he charged after them yelling:”You shall not escape me you little miscreants!”

~~~

Dís had to admit she very much had enjoyed Lady Iestel and Master Dringol’s company over that of many of the idiots she was faced with each day. Hence why she felt sorry to see them leave today. A trade agreement had finally been hammered out to everyone’s great delight (except a few prejudiced fools) and as such the elves were making their way home. Dís watched thoughtfully as the elves assembled before their horses to say farewell to Dís and those that had negotiated the trade agreement. Her mind still wandered the halls of Erebor, the first time she had encountered an elf and she quietly compared the elves before her now to King Thranduil. Yes, she very much preferred Lady Iestel and Master Dringol’s company.

Her attention snapped back into the present when Lord Rínor eloquently thanked her for their hospitality and being granted the opportunity to create trade between their two settlements. Dís smiled until he was finished and chuckled:”The honor is mine Lord Rínor. I am pleased with the opportunities this trade will create and am even more so if it improves the relationship between our two people.”

Lord Rínor smiled and stepped back to allow Lady Iestel to approach Dís. The lady beamed at Dís happily and Dís was momentarily dazzled by the sheer beauty and innocence that Lady Iestel radiated. Lady Iestel curtsied and crooned:”Savo ‘lass a lalaith Princess Dís. I pray that we will meet again soon. I enjoyed our stay very much.”

“Your presence was a delight to the residents of Belegost Lady Iestel.”,Dís answered with a fond smile, meaning every word of it. Lady Iestel smile seemed to broaden and she moved aside for Master Dringol. The somber elf bowed and murmured:”Namárië Princess Dís.”

Then he seemed to hesitate before adding:”Give my well-wishes to Lady Ásta. I pray she finds her way soon. I feel that she will have need of it in the nearing future.”

Dís blinked in surprise at the added wish and beside her Lady Eilin frowned up at the elf declaring:”That sounds too much like a doom you are pronouncing over one of our own Master Dringol.”

“My own have had the unfortunate experience of having many dooms hanging over our heads.”,Master Dringol sighed, glancing almost sadly at Lady Eilin,”As such we have learned to recognize those with a heavy fate. I wish Lady Ásta no ill, but rather the best of luck that she may face her doom and conquer it.”

“I am certain she will be grateful.”,Dís answered slowly and Master Dringol bowed his head in acknowledgement. Then he proceeded to aid Lady Iestel onto her horse and Lí edged closer to Dís.

“Nobody told them about the case Ásta is on correct? How would he know that something is afoot?”,Lí hissed with a suspicious look in Master Dringol’s direction. Dís watched the elves mount their horses and tilting her head to Lí murmured:”Elves are strange creatures Lí. There is no knowing how they come by certain knowledge; however their instincts are not to be underestimated.”

And Erebor learned that the hard way.

\---

“My lords and ladies if we may have your attention?”

The high and low council members settled in their seats, conversations quickly ended in hushed whispers. Dís leaned back in her throne as she watched the councils fall silent and focus their attention on the two high council lords standing before them. Lord Bragi and Lord Teitur waited patiently and Dís wondered what they could possibly have to say.

The two had approached her right after the elves had departed and asked for some time in the next council meeting to discuss something. They had refused to divulge what exactly it was. However if it came from those two it could only be something that she would not like. They had made it their mission in life to make hers more difficult as long as she sat on this throne. As far as Dís was concerned Thorin could not come home fast enough to take those two troublemakers out of her hands.

Once they were certain they had the council’s undivided attention Lord Bragi smiled rumbling in his deep voice:”My lords and ladies, I am certain you have heard of the recent complaints from the people that the city guard has been… overstepping their boundaries, shall we say.”

Dís narrowed her eyes at the statement and the two councils whispered amongst each other. She could see some nodding in agreement while some seemed surprised. It did not come as a surprise to Dís. Ásta and Íthi had informed her of these occurrences when they spotted them. Including reports of guards harassing fellow guards. Shockingly enough Captain Bili did not mention them once. It irked her to no end and she had planned on speaking with him this evening when he came to hand in his report, but it seemed like Lord Bragi and Lord Teitur had the jump on her on this matter.

“Certain guards have been harassing the people of Gabilgathol. It is a state of the guard that we have not had in our beloved city since Captain Dwalin took over the training of our city’s defense.”,Lord Bragi continued with a dramatic wave of his arm,”Of course I do not wish to say that I am ungrateful for what the guard has done! They have been the loyal servants to the Line of Durin and Durin’s folk and have given their blood and sometimes their lives to better the lives of the dwarrow residing within Gabilgathol’s impenetrable walls.”

More heads were nodding and murmurs of agreement roe from the two councils. Dís caught Lí glancing her way and rolling her eyes. She agreed completely with the dam. Lord Bragi was being overdramatic and was an utter windbag.

Lord Bragi opened his mouth to go on, but thankfully Lady Eilin interrupted him by demanding:”Lord Bragi I enjoy listening to you wax poetry about Gabilgathol and its guard just as much as the next dwarf-“ she ignored the amused snorts and giggles “-however I would bid you to get to the point. Time is too short for all that we are a long-lived race.”

Lord Bragi reddened at the interruption and Dís gleefully admired his new complexion thinking it looked most becoming. Before Lord Bragi could snap at the eldest lady present, Lord Teitur rested a hand on his companions arm and said soothingly:”And you are right Lady Eilin. For all that we are a long-lived race we do lack the immortality of the elves.”

That earned him a few frowns.

“Lord Bragi merely wished to give the seriousness of the situation at hand the proper depth it deserved. I will, as you wished, get to the point now.”

“Then please. Let us not stop you.”,Dís drawled with amusement and Lord Teitur bowed his head while Lord Bragi sulked beside him. Clasping his hands before him Lord Teitur frowned and stated:”The guard has done an admirable job keeping the people safe and keeping watch over those that would have our kingdom fall into anarchy. They have watched over us, keeping us safe, but in recent times Lord Bragi and I have repeated the same question to ourselves: Who watches the Watchers?”

“They keep themselves in check apparently.”,Lord Teitur said with a frown at all those listening,”They report everything that goes amiss in their own ranks and we believe them when they say they do this without fail. Under Captain Dwalin I believe they may have done this faithfully. Now however they are slipping out of control.”

Dís leaned forward slowly, listening intently. Where was Lord Teitur headed with this?

“Lord Bragi and I would like to proposition to the councils a new unit. A unit that oversees keeping the city guard in check, making sure they do not overstep their boundaries. This would be a small unit of specialists that would work with the city of the guard, but only answering to the councils and the king.”

Startled murmurs erupted around the room and Dís narrowed her eyes at Lord Teitur. A unit like this might help. However she believed that if she changed the Captain there might be more and quicker improvement. Captain Hannar had done a perfectly good job. Even if Dís did not want to admit it, Captain Jensa was slowly improving the situation in Tumunzahar. The system they had now worked, but a bad Captain meant a decline in the city guard.

“How would you imagine such a unit Lord Teitur, Lord Bragi?”,Lady Eilin inquired with interest and Dís glanced at her in concern. She could usually count on Lady Eilin being on her side. Lord Teitur smiled, pleased by the interest Lady Eilin was showing and bowing slightly practically purred:”Lord Bragi and I discussed the formation of such a unit amongst ourselves at first, but we have a prospect candidate for a leader of such a unit who could give you greater details than Lord Bragi or I could give you. He is outside awaiting a summoning to speak before the councils.”

The cheeky bastard.

“Have him brought inside.”,Dís commanded and Lord Teitur and Lord Bragi moved to take their seats again, pleased expressions in place. Dís raised a hand that made them pause though as she growled:”This does not mean that we will pass this right away. This must be discussed and reviewed thoroughly.”

“Of course Lady Dís.”

The doors were opened slightly and short and slender dwarf stepped inside. He did not look like much and smiled pleasantly at the councils as he moved forward to stand before them. He bowed deeply, nearly causing his beard to wipe the floor and straightening said:”Draupnir son of Eir, at your service my lord and ladies!”

“My lady…”

Dís turned her head to see that a guard had approached her and beneath the armor and helm she recognized Skofti. Startled she glanced down at his outstretched hand to see a small note in his hand and while the two councils questioned Master Draupnir on who exactly he was she took the note. Instantly Skofti backed away and slipped out of a side entrance for messengers. Frowning Dís opened the note and fought off the panic that arose at the sight of the hastily scribbled lines.

“Do not approve the new unit. The dwarrow in this unit are not to be trusted. Do not know if intentional by Lord Teitur and Lord Bragi. May just be puppets. However whatever you do, stop them!

-Ásta”

Dís took a deep breath. Well now she had one other reason for mistrusting this new unit and possibly even Lord Teitur and Lord Bragi. This was absolutely fantastic. Solid gold.

“Do as you were summoned to do and tell us of this… unit that you are to explain to us.”,Lord Yngvi ordered with a slightly perplexed frown and Master Draupnir beamed up at the lord. For the next half hour the dwarf gushed about the ‘Control Unit’ as he had temporarily named it. How the unit was to be set up, what costs would be involved, etc. Frankly it would have bored Dís to tears if she had not just received a note that he was not to be trusted. Or might just be a puppet to somebody. Mahal damned politics.

“Lady Dís I don’t believe a further discussion and review is necessary. This Control Unit sounds like the solution we have barely posed the question to.”,Lord Ingolvur said with an eager smile, causing Lord Teitur and Lord Bragi to preen. Lord Litskjald was whispering with Lord Yngvi beside him while the Lords Dorar and Vestin listened silently as they usually did. Lady Eilin tapped the fingers remaining on her right hand against the armrest of her chair thoughtfully and added:”I do not usually recommend acting in haste, however with the current case I feel like I must agree Lady Dís. This would be a handy solution to an issue that needs answering now.”

Dís struggled to come up with a good reason to stop what was happening. She couldn’t blurt out she had information that said this would backfire on them. That would tip whoever was in charge off and they would be back to square one. She did not have the power to tell the council to be damned and halt the proposition where it was right now. Only the king had that power.

Lord Teitur had hinted often enough that no matter where she sat she would never be king.

“Let it be known that I wished that this had been discussed more thouroughly.”,Dís ground out slowly,”Since the high council does not seem opposed-“ nodding from all members “-and the low council seems in agreement-“ a smattering majority cried ‘aye’ “-I will not oppose the wishes of the councils and allow Lord Teitur and Lord Bragi to organize the Control Unit with the help of Master Draupnir.”

Lady Eilin was frowning out of concern while the councils chattered excitedly and she leaned towards Dís murmuring:”Lady Dís I can understand your caution-“

“No. You cannot.”,Dís snapped angrily and the councils fell silent, watching her. Anger bubbled inside her and Dís clenched her fists, growling:”Let us finish this council meeting. I am weary.”

She avoided the worried look Lí was shooting her. This was out of their hands now. They did not have a choice. The best she could do was damage control.

“…Yes, Lady Dís.”

\---

Dís slammed the door to her office open with a scribe struggling to follow her with several sheets of paper, concerning the last council meeting. Her foul mood only darkened further when she saw Ásta seated in her office and scowling Dís strode past a startled Ásta to sit at her desk. Dís noticed Lí slip inside after the scribe and without glancing at the scribe ordered:”Leave the papers on my desk. I will deal with them on the morrow.”

“Y-yes, Lady Dís!”,the scribe stammered and hurried to flee the room. The door closed behind him and Dís buried her head in her hands with a groan. When she finally raised her head Lí had seated herself in the second chair in the room and both dams were watching Dís with worried expressions.

“Did… did my message reach you in time?”,Ásta asked hesitantly and Dís rubbed her temples, trying to free herself of the headache that had formed an hour ago. Damn the council.

“Unfortunately by the time I received the message most of the council was very excited about the idea of a Control Unit.”,Dís muttered and winced when she saw Ásta pale. Lí frowned, confused and Dís demanded:”What exactly do you know Ásta? Why is the Control Unit such a horrible idea?”

Ásta swallowed nervously, color slowly returning to her complexion.

“Fía left me a message and our journal. She found the people behind the attacks, but she is being closely watched. They want the Control Unit for some reason and she did not know for certain who was orchestrating the whole thing. Only that we must stop the Control Unit.”

“Where is Fía now?”,Lí wanted to know and Ásta shrugged helplessly saying:”Once I passed the message to Skofti for him to bring to Dís I went looking for her. I couldn’t find her so I’m assuming she is hiding from whoever is behind this.”

You hope she is hiding and not lying dead somewhere.

Dís shook her head to free her from that evil thought. As long as they had no evidence that Fía had joined Mahal they had to hope for the best. They sat there quietly, each in their own thoughts until Lí tugged at the end of her red beard asking quietly:”What now? What do we do with the Control Unit?”

“The only thing we can at this point.”,Dís muttered hopelessly, looking at the papers concerning the new Control Unit,”Pray to Mahal that when this blows up in our faces we are not hurt too badly.”


	16. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit is going down.

“Keep up Ásta!”

“Yes, Gunnvá.”,Ásta muttered, quickening her step so she would walk close behind her three fellow guards. If they could even still be called that. She had been sent on a patrol with Gunnvá, Thekki and Kai along with a couple of other patrols on the large and bustling marketplace. Today was the first day that the elven wares from the Grey Havens arrived so Captain Bili had ordered extra patrols.

Why she had been paired with three of her least favorite dwarrow was beyond her.

The three of them had made it a habit recently to get themselves assigned with Ásta and to taunt her. Sometimes even making her trip up. She was still nursing a bruise from yesterday. Ásta tried to keep them in check from harassing the commoners and always filed a report with Captain Bili. When she informed Dís though she quickly discovered Captain Bili was ‘losing’ those reports.

“Good morning!”,came a cheerful greeting and Ásta looked up to see two dwarrow from the Control Unit. They wore a yellow cloak to identify themselves and despite being there to keep the city guard in check, wore no armor or visible weapons. One of them Ásta recognized as Draupnir, the Captain of the Control Unit.

“And a good morning to you too Captain Draupnir.”,Gunnvá answered with a flirtatious smile,”I hear this is your second day that the new Control Unit has been on patrol. How has it been so far?”

Ásta rolled her eyes at Gunnvá’s smile and fluttering eyes. She always had a thing for those in command. Captain Dwalin had never given her the light of day and Captain Hannar had firmly rebuffed her. Not a clue how Captain Bili stood on the matter. Captain Draupnir seemed to just take it in stride and not dwell on it too much.

“Fairly uneventful actually.”,Captain Draupnir chuckled with a glance at his companion,”I believe just with our presence the temptation of bullying the people has been reduced.”

Ásta followed Captain Draupnir’s glance at his companion and noticed the dwarf seemed to be a bit edgy. His eyes kept flickering from guard to guard and when he saw Ásta watching him he flinched back. She frowned eyeing him as he forced a neutral expression. He was too nervous. Why would a dwarf in the Control Unit be nervous around those he was to keep in check? One would think that they would have chosen dwarrow that weren’t. Then again she did not know how they had chosen these dwarrow. Fía might have been able to tell her, but the dam had vanished into thin air.

“Ásta? Are you coming?”

Startled Ásta hurried after her fellow guards, realizing they had said farewell to the two Control Unit dwarrow. She mumbled a quick goodbye to Captain Draupnir and his companion before rushing after Gunnvá, Thekki and Kai. Thekki and Kai flanked her, shoving her between them a bit and scolded her for daydreaming.

She ignored them and did her best to escape their shoving while her thoughts returned to Fía. Where could she have gone? Ásta couldn’t find her at her usual haunts, not even the Ri Brother’s house. It worried Ásta that Fía had disappeared right after leaving her a message about the danger of the Control Unit. Who and what had she found that made it necessary for her to disappear so suddenly and completely? What if she was still in danger? Was she and her unborn child alright? What if Fía was-?

Ásta stopped abruptly and shook her head.

No. Fía was fine. She was hiding somewhere, waiting for the best moment to return. Fía was not… She couldn’t be. No dwarf would harm a pregnant dam. If they knew she was.

A startled outcry snapped Ásta out of her worrying and raising her grey eyes she spotted Gunnvá, Thekki and Kai ahead with an apologizing dwarf. Gunnvá was covered in flour and glaring angrily at the dwarf, cowering before her and snapped something at him. He shook his head frantically and Gunnvá lashed out with her leg and kicked him back. Ásta gasped in shock and jogged forward while Thekki and Kai swooped forward with whoops of delight and began kicking the dwarf lightly and taunting him.

“Stop that at once!”,Ásta shouted and Gunnvá looked up and sneered at her before turning back to watch Kai and Thekki beat up on the crying dwarf. Anger boiled up in Ásta at the sight. The dwarrow around them averted their eyes and hurried along! How could they!? How could Gunnvá, Thekki and Kai!? With an outraged roar Ásta launched herself at Thekki and Kai and managed to bowl them over. The two were startled by her sudden attack, but shifted their focus onto her quickly enough.

Ásta rolled away from them and was barely on her feet again when Kai slammed into her, taking her back down. She gasped when his head collided with her stomach and the two of them sprawled onto the dirty street. He pinned her down by sitting on top of her and punched her once in the face. Her head rings with the blow and Ásta covered her head, blinking blearily so the next blow caught her arms. A second set of hands yanked her arms away and Ásta blinked to see Thekki above her with his bleeding lip curled into an angered sneer. Then Kai punched her again and her world spun. She barely registered Kai drawing back for another punch when he was practically thrown off of her.

“Get off of her!”,Ásta heard someone bellow and struggled to get out of Thekki’s grasp. Somehow she escaped and rolled away, feeling faint. Slowly she focused on the loud shouting and struggling she could hear and gaped at the sight. At least ten guards were- were brawling in the middle of the market! She recognized Íthi and Gimlí fighting Thekki and Kai while Gunnvá was trying to get at them to stop the two from pounding on her two supporters. It was an utter mess.

“Stop it!”,Ásta snarled and struggling to her feet, spat out a clot of blood that had gathered in her mouth. It stung fiercely. Must have bitten her tongue when Kai was punching her. Once the ground had stopped swaying beneath her she inhaled deeply and roared:”Stop this at once!”

\---

“Caragu rukhs!”,Íthi snapped as a healer dabbed at their bruised eye. Gimlí growled quietly in agreement with their curse and Ásta held a cool pack to her bruised lip as she watched the guards that had fought on her side being treated. Dolgar and Lofin had been among them she had found out afterwards and Finnin had rushed to the Healer’s Ward when he had heard his brother had been injured. The others had been taken to a different section of the Healer’s Ward luckily or else there would be more fighting.

“I cannot believe they would dare go after you like that!”,Gimlí exclaimed, waving at the healer beside him to leave him in peace,”We are fellow guards! We should hold together and not take each other apart!”

Ásta was about to agree when a voice behind her interrupted her.

“I agree trainee, but apparently not everyone does.”

Turning slowly, Ásta lowered the cooling pack and narrowed her eyes at Captain Draupnir and Captain Bili that had entered. Captain Bili was glowering at them while Captain Draupnir smiled at them sadly saying:”Hence why my unit seems to be a necessary addition.”

It worked fine under Captain Dwalin and Captain Hannar! Ásta thought, gritting her teeth as she bowed curtly to the two captains. Straightening again Ásta declared:”It seems so, sir. However I find myself curious as to what happens now.”

“All of you will be reprimanded for fighting.”,Captain Bili growled before Captain Draupnir could get a word in,”You are lucky Captain Draupnir was close at hand and could intervene before the situation became worse.”

Ásta bristled at the memory of the yellow-cloaked Control Unit dwarrow hurrying to the brawling guards. The fight had been ended quickly and the two sides separated and marched to the Healer’s Ward. Captain Draupnir had disappeared at some point to inform Captain Bili apparently.

“However from the testimony of several witnesses I can already say that there will be no further repercussions for you.”,Captain Draupnir said with a frown in Captain Bili’s direction,”They all stated you came to the aid of a dwarf being harassed and they then attacked you. It was very brave of you Master Guard.”

“Ásta daughter of Regvari, at your service.”,Ásta mumbled when she realized Captain Draupnir did not know her name and Draupnir inclined his head to her, still smiling and murmured:”And I at yours.”

Something about his smile made Ásta shudder. This dwarf was too much like a snake in the grass to her liking. She could not grasp him. Something about him just threw her off. Reminded her of someone or other. Captain Draupnir and Captain Bili moved aside to whisper with each other and Ásta watched them with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t trust them.”,Íthi muttered quietly and Gimlí growled in agreement. Ásta felt relieved she had remembered to inform them of Fía’s missive and that they had her back. Without them the fight at the marketplace would have ended quite differently. Nodding she breathed:”Aye, they warrant some watching.”

\---

Ásta fought back the yawn threatening to break free as she trudged down the corridors of the palace. After she delivered these papers to Lady Eilin she would be done for the day. Going to bed sounded like a very good idea and a smile tugged at her lips at the thought of going to bed early for once. It had been too long since she had slept at a decent hour. The case had been keeping her up either searching for new leads or worrying late into the night.

Well, the case and Captain Bili getting on her back. Gunnvá, Thekki and Kai had been suspended temporarily and that annoyed him to no end for some reason. Ásta shuddered at her suspicion that they might have helped Captain Bili murder Captain Hannar. She had no proof though. So far she had only confided in Íthi, Gimlí and Fía (before she’d disappeared) and they had been careful around the new Captain.

Through some sixth sense Captain Bili knew they did not trust him. Why he probably couldn’t tell, but he had never been one of their favorite guards when he had not been Captain. He had saddled them with more patrols and more paperwork. It was bordering on harassment, but since the incident at the marketplace he had lightened their load somewhat.

Still at the end of her shift Ásta had discovered he had left orders for her to deliver some papers to Lady Eilin.

She jumped when she heard a crash from further down the hallway and stopped with a frown. The hallway was only dimly lit by a few torches since the sun had already sunk below the horizon. Ahead there were no guards since this part of the palace was usually empty at this hour. Except for Lady Eilin and her son Lord Úlvhethin. They tended to stay late, working on who knew what.

The hallway was empty and Ásta could see no source for the crash she had heard. She could see the door that would lead her to Lady Eilin’s office, but nothing moved or made a sound now.

Ásta had just started walking again warily when the door to Lady Eilin’s office was yanked open and Captain Bili poked his head out with a frown. What was Captain Bili doing there? He had sent her here. Why would he come anyway? He looked around in annoyance and spotting her, looked relieved.

“Ásta! I need your help! Get in here!”,he barked and Ásta rushed forward instinctively asking:”What is wrong Captain Bili?”

He stepped back holding the door open and waved her in impatiently. Worried, Ásta hurried inside and froze at the sight before her, documents slipping from her hands. Lady Eilin lay on the floor, partially propped up against her desk breathing shallowly even as blood seeped from the wound in her abdomen. Before her in a crumpled heap lay Lord Úlvhethin. Ásta could not see where he had been stabbed, but blood pooled around him. Too much that he could still be alive.

Ásta took a shaky step forward and stopped there. She had seen a wound like that once before. It was slow and painful, but any help came too late for Lady Eilin. Her son… Only Mahal could help him now. Suddenly Lady Eilin forced her eyes open painfully and her pale lips mouthed:”Behind you…”

She didn’t even have a chance to react when something smashed into the back of her head. The floor rushed up to meet her and her consciousness slipped into oblivion.

~~~

“Fili, Kili it is time for bed.”,Dís ordered, striding into the room and Ásta and the two princes looked up from their game on the floor. Fili and Kili started to complain right away that they weren’t tired yet, but Kili’s yawn disputed their arguments. Dís raised a brow with an amused grin and chuckled:”No arguing you two. There will be enough time to play tomorrow.”

“What about Ásta? Austvari hasn’t come to pick her up yet.”,Fili asked with a glance her way and Ásta shrugged helplessly. She didn’t know the way home yet. Austvari should be coming soon though. She hoped.

“Ásta can stay with me until Lord Austvari comes to fetch her.”,Balin offered with a smile from where he sat in an armchair by the fire. He had been reading there quietly while Fili, Kili and Ásta had played since he had been the one put in charge of watching them at the time. Now Ásta brightened at the idea of spending some time alone with the elder dwarf.

“I’ll be fine Fili, Kili. See you tomorrow.”,Ásta told them and nudged a reluctant Kili to his feet. Fili and Kili called their goodnights before scampering out the door. Dís rested a hand on Ásta’s head with a smile and murmured:”Good night pebble.”

The blond dwarfling smiled up reassuringly at the dam.

“Good night Dís.”

Ásta fiddled with the toy soldiers before her while Dís strode out of the room, closing the door behind her. She wasn’t quite sure what to do now. She liked Balin, but would an older and wise dwarf be interested in talking with a little dwarfling like her? Balin startled her by closing his book and setting it aside. Then smiling at her he inquired:”How was your day Lady Ásta?”

“It was fun!”,Ásta exclaimed eagerly and edged closer,”After my lessons Captain Dwalin, Fili and Kili came for me and we went to look at the battle goats! They were really big and hairy!”

Balin smiled indulgently and waved her closer. A little shy, Ásta crawled up onto his lap and once settled, continued with her day:”Kili got lots of hay in his hair and Fili had to brush it out when we came back. Dís read to us for a little bit and then we went to visit King Thorin. When he got tired of us we came here and played until you came and read.”

“That sounds like an exciting day.”,Balin commented and Ásta giggled:”It was! I just wish my lessons hadn’t gone so long so I could have played longer with Fili and Kili.”

“Ah yes, but your lessons are important.”,Balin answered with a chuckle and Ásta shrugged. She didn’t like her lessons. Her tutor was mean to her and was only trying to gain Austvari’s favor. She was passing her exams, but she didn’t enjoy her lessons.

With a sigh Ásta leaned against Balin, fiddling with her fingers. Spying the book Balin had put aside she asked:”What were you reading? What’s it about?”

Balin glanced at the book and shook his head, laughing.

“I fear you would be quite bored by its contents, my dear. It is a record of court proceedings in Gabilgathol in the time when my adad came to arrange trade agreements with the dwarrow here.”

“His name was Fundin right?”,Ásta questioned with a frown and Balin hummed an affirmative. Ásta sat there quietly thinking about Fundin, Balin’s adad. He had been a great dwarf lord according to her tutor and also Fili and Kili who had also heard of him from their family. He had been a fast friend to Prince Thráin and a loyal subject to King Thrór. Fili and Kili couldn’t tell her though if he had been a good adad. The closest approximate to one was their uncle Thorin and maybe Dwalin and Balin. Like Fili she couldn’t remember much of hers.

“Do you miss your adad?”,Ásta inquired softly and felt Balin sigh quietly beneath her head resting on his chest. Tilting her head back she saw Balin gaze into the distance with a faint smile on his lips.

“Aye, I miss my adad. He was a busy dwarf, but he always found the time to be there for Dwalin and I when we needed him. I miss having his advice in troubled times like ours and hearing him tell me everything will turn out fine.”

“He sounds like a good adad.”,Ásta giggled and promptly yawned, snuggling up to Balin. One of her hands curled into a fist in the fabric of his shirt and she felt Balin lightly run a hand down the back of her head as her eyes closed slowly.

“I wish…”,Ásta started only to be interrupted by a yawn,”I had… an adad like that…”

~~~

“-sta… Lady Ásta… It’s time to wake up…”

Ásta groaned at the insistent voice trying to rouse her. Her head pounded like the one time she had gone out with Nori and Bofur except this time she was not lying at home recovering from her headache. Something cool and wet was against her cheek and somebody was running a hand through her hair. The intimate act had her eyes fly open in outrage. Who dared to-!? Her thoughts were interrupted as she clenched her eyes shut again with a hiss. Her head hurt ten times worse than that night with Nori and Bofur.

“Oh my poor Lady. I apologize for hitting you so hard. I had to make sure you would go down.”,the voice above her chuckled and slowly she forced her eyes open again. Crouched beside her with his hand in her hair, Módsognir smiled down at her. Meanwhile behind him Captain Bili was stuffing bloody clothing into a bag. It looked like his guard clothing, but now he wore fresh clothes.

In a daze Ásta rolled her head away from Módsognir so his fingers would not be in her hair anymore. She winced at the spike of pain that caused, but she much preferred the pain over his hand in her hair. Módsognir laughed and pulled his hand back, chuckling:”So stubborn! My fair lady I greatly admire how you have resisted me at every turn. It shows a great judge in character.”

“Stop flirting and get out of here.”,Bili snapped, holding the bag out to Módsognir and still smiling the dwarf looked up at Bili. Ásta felt her insides clench in fear at how cold his smile had suddenly become. While his smile directed at her held some warmth in it, the one he directed at Bili now would have even shaken Dwalin. Bili seemed to realize his mistake and quaked, paling. Slowly Módsognir straightened out of his crouch and purred:”I would remind you, cousin, that I do not take orders from scum like you. Perhaps becoming Captain of the guard has gone to your disgusting head?”

Ásta gaped up at them, pain forgotten for a moment. Bili and Módsognir were cousins!? That would explain why they never got a lead on Módsognir if Bili was helping him! How the assassins got through so easily and vanished into thin air! Bili had been aiding them from the start!

“I-I apologize cousin…”,Bili stammered, cowering before Módsognir and the taller dwarf took the bag from Bili. Módsognir slung the bag over his shoulder and turned his eyes back to Ásta. His brown eyes softened at the sight of her and with a bow he chuckled:”Farewell my fair lady! I suspect I will be seeing you again soon, but for now I must depart and arrange for my escape and your capture.”

“Capture?”,Ásta croaked, but Módsognir had already slipped out the door. Bili however remained, sneering at her in disgust. Picking up a bloody sword that had been lying on the desk he stepped over Lord Úlvhethin’s body, growling:”Aye, your capture. I caught you slaughtering Lady Eilin and Lord Úlvhethin and captured you.”

“Why would I-?”,Ásta gasped, rolling onto her back and away from Bili weakly and he stalked after her sniggering:”You were following orders. Dís ordered you to arrange for the death of all high council members because they infuriate her. Then she could mold the young impressionable lords and ladies to do whatever she wants. Unfortunately I caught you ridding yourselves of poor Lady Eilin and Lord Úlvhethin and then my lord can stop Lady Dís.”

He had caught up with her by then and kneeled beside her. Pushing her weak hands aside he drew out her sword and sheathed it in his scabbard. The bloody sword he placed in her hand with a wicked grin.

“Good of you to collapse in Lord Úlvhethin’s blood. I would have hated to push you into it now that you are awake.”

Glancing down at herself Ásta could see her guard uniform was soaked with blood and she felt sick. How could they- Why- She needed to warn Lady Dís- She couldn’t let herself be captured by them! Bili was still Captain of the guard. If he said it happened many would believe him! Too many!

But that would implicate her even more! If she ran there would be little to no chance of being able to prove her innocence. And she still didn’t know who Bili and Módsognir were working for. What was she supposed to do now? Run and hide or face the guard and try to prove her innocence?

Bili began to draw back and without thinking Ásta lashed out with the pommel of her sword. It clipped Bili’s head and with a startled outcry he jerked away to stumble over Lord Úlvhethin’s body. His head smacked against the desk and he collapsed on the floor, moaning.

Ásta slowly pushed herself up and swayed where she stood, the room spinning. Gritting her teeth she forced herself to take careful steps towards the door and get out of that room. Once outside she took a couple deep breaths and her world settled a little. Her head was still pounding, but at least it did not feel like the ground was moving beneath her feet. Pressing her lips together Ásta stumbled down the corridor. She didn’t know where she was running. Just away. Down corridors rarely used and away from that room.

She felt like weeping. How was she supposed to get out, covered in blood as she was? There was no chance of her fighting her way past them and she didn’t want to hurt them. She still needed to get out somehow before news reached the guards at the gate. She needed to warn Dís and the others. Her files at home needed to be hidden.

“Ásta? May I help you?”

Ásta almost screamed at the voice behind her all of a sudden and instead a squeak escaped her. Whirling around, she saw one of the maids with a large basket of laundry and both of their eyes widened in shock at the sight of the other. The maid, Marí her name was, gaped at Ásta’s blood stained clothes and struggled to get a sound out of her throat while Ásta just stood there frozen, panic coursing through her. At the sound of shouting from further away, Ásta lurched forward, clamping a hand over Marí’s mouth and dragged her back into a small storage room nearby. Inside Ásta kept her hand over Marí’s mouth and focusing on the young dam she hissed:”Marí I need your help! This isn’t what it looks like! Please, please, please don’t scream!”

Wide-eyed Marí nodded and slowly Ásta released her, taking a respectful step back. Marí’s eyes flickered down to Ásta’s hand and with a jolt she realized she still carried the sword Bili had put in her hand. With a sound of disgust she dropped the sword, wincing when it clattered on the stone floor. She did not want to touch that murdering sword again. Marí set her basket down and reached out to Ásta with a concerned expression. Her fingers traced the lump on Ásta’s head where the pounding was strongest and whispered:”Ásta what happened!?”

Ásta winced when Marí increased the pressure slightly and the maid drew back with a rueful face.

“The less you now the better off you will be.”,Ásta answered just as quietly,”All you need to know is that I am innocent and that I need your help before they find me.”

Marí frowned in confusion.

“Find you? Who is looking for you Ásta?”

Ásta smiled bitterly and laughed:“The very ones I thought were my friends and allies.”

Marí’s mouth opened and closed in her shock. Then clamping it shut she took a deep breath through her nose. Ásta waited warily while she watched Marí think. What would Marí do? Scream? Betray her position? Help her?

“What do you need me to do?”,Marí finally asked in a breathless voice and Ásta smiled gratefully, murmuring:”I need you to go to my apartment. In my bedroom there is closet and at the bottom of the lowest drawer you will find a folder. Take that folder and give it to Skofti. Remember he’s that guard who got hurt in the assassination attempt on Lady Dís? Good, tell him I want his husband to hide that file. Somewhere only he can find it.”

Marí nodded frowning as she memorized Ásta’s instructions. Ásta dug the key to her apartment out of her pocket and placed it in Marí’s hand. She held onto Marí’s hand for a moment and locked eyes with Marí ordering:”Lock the door behind you and then throw away the key. If they should find it with you, it could be used as evidence against you.”

“What will happen to you Ásta?”,Marí breathed, clutching the key close to her as Ásta backed away. With a sad smile Ásta turned to the door and shrugged saying:”I don’t know Marí. Don’t worry about me though. Go to my apartment now and you’ll be out of this mess.”

Then she slipped out of the storage room and jogged back towards where she could hear the shouts of guards. The mess might be over for Marí soon, but it was just beginning for her. She knew Bili and Módsognir had organized this whole mess, but had no evidence yet except her word.

It was a step in the right direction.

If she wasn’t currently being framed for the murder of Lady Eilin and Lord Úlvhethin.


	17. Treachery And Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal hurts the most when it comes from within.

Lí had her fists clenched in her skirts as she watched the still open doors of the council chambers. The members of the two councils had already gathered and whispered amongst each other.

“I heard they caught the culprit behind the assassinations!”

“Truly? Who was it? Some fanatic commoner?”

“Nay, a noble dwarf from the city guard it seems!”

Lí flashed an irritated glance in the direction of the two gossiping dwarrow below her. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. Never could Ásta be behind this! The dam just didn’t have it in her to murder dwarrow in cold blood!

The council room fell silent when Dís stalked inside, followed by Lords Litskjald and Bragi and Captain Bili. Dís scowled darkly as she ascended to the throne and settled there while Lord Litskjald and Lord Bragi took their seats. Lí tried to catch Dís’ eye to get some kind of hint from Dís what was going on. When the council meeting had been called, the only word they had been given was that a breakthrough had been made in the case regarding the murders of the high council members. Of course rumors had made their rounds and Lí had latched onto the city guard member that had given her the news, demanding more information.

Ásta’s name had fallen, but not in a good way.

Captain Bili bowed before the gathered councils and Lí frowned at the sight of him. He had a bandage wrapped around his head in a rather unflattering way and she saw him wince at the motion of bowing. He raised his voice in his address to the council:”My lords and ladies, I thank you for gathering at such short notice; however the news I have to share is of utmost importance to the councils. Yesterday Lady Eilin and Lord Úlvhethin were murdered in cold blood.”

Lí inhaled sharply at the news while dismayed cries rang through the councils. Another high council member dead! However this time not only was the holder of the seat deceased but Lady Eilin’s son and heir had been killed as well! Lí had to ponder for a moment to remember who was next in line for the seat and paled when she recalled the face of the dwarf who was to take the seat next.

“Lady Ashrin is not of age yet! She is barely more than a babe!”,a lord of the lower council hissed above Lí and she leaned back in her seat, saddened. Lady Ashrin was only twenty-two years old. Her mother had died and the only family she’d had left were Lady Eilin, her sigin’amad and Lord Úlvhethin, her adad.

“That in itself is terrible news, but it has a silver lining.”,Captain Bili continued when the outcries had quieted somewhat and Lí frowned at the phrasing. A little girl had been orphaned. There was no ‘silver lining’. The councils became louder again when Captain Bili said:“I caught their murderer and she revealed to me who else was behind these killings.”

“Silence!”

Lí flinched at the shout and she and the two councils looked up to Dís. The raven-haired dam scowled down at Captain Bili and Lí could almost see the irritation radiating off of her. Before this meeting had begun, Dís had growled to her about how Captain Bili had gone over her head, how he had called this meeting without consulting her and how she knew nothing of what was to come. He would be regretting that soon and now with cool, blue eyes Dís demanded:”Name those responsible Captain. This bloodshed has gone on long enough.”

“Ásta daughter of Regvari and Esta,”,Captain Bili stated with a sneer and loud gasps and sharp intakes of breath resounded, but were deafened by the outcries when Captain Bili continued:”And you at the head of things Lady Dís.”

Lords and ladies began shouting and clamoring for attention. Dís and Captain Bili had locked eyes, Bili accusing and Dís stunned. Boiling with anger Lí jumped to her feet and drew the attention of those close to her as she roared:"How dare you accuse Lady Dís and Ásta! What proof have you of their involvement!?"

Captain Bili tore his gaze away from Lady Dís to glare up at Lí.

"I caught Ásta standing over Lady Eilin and Lord Úlvhethin's bodies, bloody sword in hand and she gloated of their plan to myself and Sproti of the Control Unit, thinking she could overpower us.",Captain Bili declared and the councils quieted to listen,"She described how Lady Dís had ordered her to kill high council members. We were able to knock her down and will be questioning her for further details of this plot."

"Bring her here."

All heads turned to Dís. The cold, blue eyes of the raven haired dam scowled down at Captain Bili and she snarled:"I want to hear this from Ásta herself. Bring her here for questioning."

"But she would lie to protect you now that she has been caught!",Captain Bili argued and Lí nearly snapped again. However Lord Teitur waved a hand at the Captain ordering:"Fetch her anyway Captain Bili. Perhaps being faced with the high and low council will encourage her to speak the truth as she knows it."

Lí bristled at the silent accusation when she saw him glance at Dís with a thoughtful eye. Captain Bili bowed to him, barely inclining his head to Dís and stalked out to bring Ásta. Lí slowly sat again while the lords and ladies whispered to each other of the development. Dís sat on the throne with clenched fists and Lí could see the tenseness in her face. She could understand why. She was angry with the accusation herself despite not actually being named a suspect. Dís and Ásta were her friends and family! These falsehoods were dangerous to their reputations, especially to Dís as the current ruler of Ered Luin.

"These are grave accusations indeed.",Lord Bragi growled, tapping his armrest with one finger. The two young lords Yngvi and Ingolvur looked to him with wide eyes as he added:"Accusations that cannot be merely brushed aside."

"Yet they are false!",Dís hissed with narrowed eyes. Lord Bragi sneered up at her, but remained silent when they all heard the marching footsteps of guards approaching. Captains Bili and Draupnir, two Control Unit dwarrow marched inside, the latter two dragging a bedraggled looking dwarf between them. With a start Lí realized that it was Ásta they were carrying. Her hair was matted and crusted with blood though Lí could not see a wound it could have come from. An ugly bruise spread across her cheek and Lí held a hand over her mouth to muffle the cry struggling to break free. What had they done to her? She looked so exhausted and that bruise had to be painful. Ásta grunted when she was pushed to her knees and Lí saw Dís clench her armrests so tightly her knuckles went white.

"Tell us Master Ásta. Why would you murder Lady Eilin and Lord Úlvhethin?",Lord Teitur asked softly with a concerned frown,"Be not afraid young one. This will be a fair hearing."

Lí's lip curled in disgust. Lord Teitur was a snake in the grass. When he spoke like that he was not to be trusted. Ásta apparently agreed because the glare she directed at him was filled with loathing.

"Fair?",Ásta spat, raising a single brow,"Be not afraid? Nay, my lord I have every right to be afraid. I am being framed for murders I have not committed and the true killers stand down here with me. This is not and never was going to be a fair hearing."

Pride filled Lí at Ásta's defiance and at the same time fear filled her. Fear for Ásta and fear from what she had said. If the killers were down there down there with her... and this was never to be a fair hearing...

"Mind yourself cur!",Captain Bili snarled, red-faced, backhanding Ásta,"Speak! Tell the lords and ladies what you told myself and Sproti!"

Both Lí and Dís jumped to their feet, shouting in protest at how Captain Bili treated Ásta when to Lí's surprise Lord Austvari pushed himself to his feet. Frowning he began to stride down from his seat and growled:"Do not touch my namad Captain Bili."

With bated breath they watched as Lord Austvari approached Captain Bili and Ásta. Lord Austvari waved the two dwarrow holding Ásta away and gently pulled her to her feet. Lí leaned forward, hope filling her. He was her nadad. He would stand by her. Cradling her face between his hands, Lord Austvari gazed into Ásta's eyes.

"What happened namad?"

Ásta stammered wordlessly for a moment, shocked like Li at the sudden protective and comforting display. Finally, lip trembling, Ásta grabbed Lord Austvari's wrist and whimpered:"I saw him nadad. Bili killed them and overpowered me to let it look like I had been the one to murder Lady Eilin and Lord Úlvhethin. They captured me and have been trying to convince me to lie. Bili and Draupnir told me to say Dís had ordered me to do it, but she didn't nadad, she didn't!"

Nothing happened for a moment. All eyes trained on the siblings whose brown and grey eyes were locked with each other. Finally Lord Austvari let out a heavy sigh.

"Ásta... I know when you are lying. Do not do this now, it will not aid you. Do not protect those unworthy of your protection."

Lí gasped quietly in shock in the heavy silence that followed. He was in league with them! Ásta's eyes widened and she took a step back from Lord Austvari, her face twisting in disgust.

"How could you? How could you sell yourself to these murderers? Call me a liar?"

"Ásta...",Lord Austvari warned in a growl and Ásta shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. The dwarrow grabbed her arms again when she lurched forward into Lord Austvari's face and snarled:"You are not my kin! You are not my nadad! My true kin travels east and stands by that throne! My nadad is dead to me! You are nothing but a bad memory and a nightmare!"

Lord Austvari flinched back, pale-faced while Ásta hung in the two dwarrow's grip, weeping silently. Lí trembled, hands clenched in her skirts. This exchange could only have ended in tears. She should not have gotten her hopes up.

What was in store for them now?

\---

Ásta was taken away again. She had wept, silently refusing to answer the lords of the high council, too upset. Lí had begun to hurry down, after Ásta, when Lord Teitur rose ordering:"Do not leave yet Lady Lí. I think what follows may concern you."

"If you believe that to be so...",Lí answered, slowly returning to her seat with a nervous frown. What could concern her now? What did he have planned for her? Lord Teitur turned to face Dís and in a bland voice said:"My lady as Lord Bragi stated earlier these are grave accusations against your person."

"Falsehoods without proof!",Dís snapped, glaring at Lord Teitur who with a concerned frown declared:"However you must see how worrisome this development is. It is only for the good of the people that I suggest that you step down until all has been resolved. Until such a time this council would handle all matters."

Both Lí and Dís gaped a Lord Teitur. Dimly Lí noticed how only Lord Dorar seemed surprised by this declaration. Only a small number of low council members seemed startled by the news and none of them had time to recover before Lord Teitur called:"All in favor of Lady Dís stepping down until further investigation clears her name?"

Hands rose and Lí shrank back from the canopy of arms and hands above and around her. This wasn't possible! How could this be happening? A triumphant glint in his eyes, Lord Teitur gazed arrogantly at a pale Dís and decreed:"The 'aye's' have it. Lady Dís, Lady Lí you will both be placed under housearrest while the guard investigates."

"What!? Why am I under housearrest?",Lí demanded breathlessly and in a bored voice Lord Teitur drawled:"You and Lady Dís are very close. It is not unreasonable to assume if Lady Dís was indeed the one responsible for the deaths of the high council members that you would have known or been directly involved."

Lí gaped at Lord Teitur while Captain Bili walked towards her and Captain Draupnir approached Dís. Her mind felt empty and fit for bursting at the same time. She could not believe, could not comprehend what was happening. It was just impossible. Captain Draupnir stood before Dís with a polite smile and purred:"Lady Dís, if you please."

Captain Bili had reached Lí by then and reach out to grab her arm. Lí's green eyes flashed at him and lips curling in disgust she hissed:"Touch me and lose your hand Captain."

Head held high she strode past him to where Dís had descended. Standing side by side Dís raised her gaze to focus on the high council. With loathing in her eyes Dís growled:"Lí and I will share my quarters. You will not deny us this at least."

Lí's eyes flicked towards Dís in surprise, but relaxed a little when she saw the defiance in Dís' stance. House arrest would definitely be more pleasant with someone by her side. Particularly if this someone was Dís.

"Of course not.",Lord Dorar said hastily and paled at the annoyed glance Lord Teitur sent him. After an inner struggle Lord Teitur nodded slowly, muttering:"Certainly, Lady Dís. You may stay together during your house arrest."

"Then we will take our leave.",Dís declared holding out her arm to Lí who took it quickly,"I expect to be updated regularly on the status of the investigation my lords and that we will be able to receive a few visitors."

"Of course Lady Dís.",Lord Bragi ground out and Lí sniffed haughtily, turning away with Dís and guided by Captain's Bili and Draupnir and a couple of guards they headed towards the doors. She did her best to appear unaffected even if in her mind she was terrified of what would happen next.

\---

The moment Lí and Dís were alone in Dís' apartment, Lí sank down onto a couch and stared at her trembling hands in her lap. Dís flopped back into an armchair and ran both hands through her black hair with a pale complexion. Lí did not know how long they simply sat there in silence. Her mind was utterly blank and the void was filled with the single thought that she did not know what to do. The quiet was finally broken by Dís growling angrily and leaping to her feet to pace.

"Teitur is behind this! He must be! Along with Bragi and Litskjald no doubt! Yngvi and Ingolvur are young and impressionable so it was easy to convince them, but I had never thought that Vestin would turn on me like that! He only cared for his craft and his One! Never politics!",Dís ranted, waving her hands furiously and Lí swallowed. Forcing back the paralysis that had taken hold of her Lí croaked:"They killed three high council members and one heir. Lord Vestin would have good reason to be afraid for his One. We could not protect Lady Eilin, Lord Úlvhethin, Lord Poli or Lord Páitur. He had no reassurance that we would succeed with Lord Dorar."

Dís roared her fury and grabbing a decorative goblet from the mantlepiece threw it across the room. Lí flinched at the loud sound of it colliding with the wall. She clenched her fists and took deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down. Dís meanwhile grabbed her braids and tugging at them shouted:"But why would Teitur do this!? We dislike each other, yes, but why kill to get rid of me!?"

"Because of Azanulbizar."

Lí yelped when a third voice joined their conversation. Twisting around Lí saw Fía standing in the doorway. The dam looked exhausted with dark rings under her eyes and Lí stood, rushing to the dam in concern. Fía was pregnant and needed to be rested! Distracting herself by ushering Fía towards the couch, Lí settled them both on the couch, clutching Fía's hand. Dís had watched, frozen, and once Fía sat demanded:"What do you mean because of Azanulbizar?"

"Teitur, Bragi and Litskjald all fought in Azanulbizar.",Fía began to explain with a grateful smile at Lí,"Litskjald lost his mother and her side of the family as well as his second-born son. Bragi lost his brother and Teitur is the lone survivor of his family. They hate the Line of Durin for leading them into such bloodshed. At first they tried to take you out directly. When that did not work they decided for the path they have taken now."

"Take control of the high and low council by replacing members and framing Lady Dís in the process.",Lí gasped, tightening her grip on Fía's hand and the dam nodded grimly, muttering:"Aye, they chose to replace those council members they deemed the most difficult. Lords Yngvi and Ingolvur are still young and easily coerced. They have somebody influential on the lower council that convinced those lords and ladies that this was a good plan. And framing Ásta was an obvious choice to them because it is known to all how loyal she is to the Line of Durin."

"That influential somebody is probably Austvari.",Dís snorted with a disdainful wave of her hand,"He earned himself a lordship and the title Trollfall. Many look up to him for his deeds and when he isn't being an arse to Ásta he can be quite convincing."

"The name Trollfall is one that carries great clout with it.",Fía agreed, nodding and Lí frowned asking:"But what does Lord Teitur have against him? Why would he betray us now?"

Lí and Fía looked to Dís in the hope of finding an answer there, but Dís merely shrugged.

"He lost his father in Azanulbizar. Perhaps his reason is hatred towards my line?"

"Who killed the lords and lady though?",Dís added with a frown,"Despite them being good warriors I do not think Teitur, Bragi or Litskjald would lower themselves to murder."

A sour expression settled on Fía's face and her brown eyes lowered to her and Lí's hand. Lips curling with revulsion Fía growled:"That would be Módsognir and his brother-in-arms Draupnir. They organized the hits."

"Draupnir!? The Captain of the Control Unit?",Lí gasped and Fía nodded with a bitter expression. Dís snarled a curse, pacing again. Lí rubbed her thumb over Fía's hand with a concerned frown. They were sitting in a comfortable apartment. How was Ásta being treated? Now that some of what had happened was explained Lí worried how Ásta was doing. She was being accused of murdering high council members after all. Was she in a cell? Was she under house arrest like they were? Where-? Her thoughts were interrupted when Fía patted Lí's hand with a sad smile.

"Ásta will be fine Lady Lí. Módsognir believes her to be his One and won't let any harm come to her. He will see to it that she is somewhat comfortable."

Lí blinked in surprise at that revelation. It made her relax slightly even if it was equally disturbing. She shuddered at the thought of being in the hands of a dwarf she did not care for like Ásta was now. She slumped in defeat when she remembered the council meeting from that day.

"That did not stop Captain Bili from hitting her in front of the two councils.",Lí mumbled quietly and Fía looked startled at the news. Then shaking her head she sighed:"Then Bili will be learning very soon not to repeat that mistake. Otherwise he will not be Captain of the Guard for much longer."

"How do you know all this?"

Lí and Fía looked up at Dís who had moved to stand before them. Dís towered over the two of them with narrowed, suspicious eyes and repeated:"How do you know all this Fía? Ásta told me you disappeared and that she could not find you. Where were you and how did you uncover this plot?"

Now it was Fía's turn to slump in defeat. She let herself fall back into the soft cushions of the couch and drew her hand out of Lí's grasp to fiddle with her fingers. With great hesitation she mumbled:"I... I met an old acquaintance from Tumunzahar... He took me to meet... Módsognir and Draupnir. I knew them from Tumunzahar and they were glad to see me. They... they did not know of my association with the Line of Durin. When they found out I was with child... they decided to keep me... I could not leave earlier without arousing suspicion..."

"What is your relation to Módsognir and Draupnir?",Dís demanded with a hiss and Fía's lips pressed shut into a thin line. Slowly she raised her brown eyes to meet Dís' blue ones.

"I was in their gang before I fled to Gabilgathol... and Módsognir is my cousin."


	18. Objects Of Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

"Fía is a cousin to Módsognir AND Captain Bili!?",Gimlí spluttered while Dagní rocked Grimm in her arms, feeling dizzy. The two of them were visiting Dís and Lí and the two had been explaining the plot the lords Teitur, Bragi and Litskjald had concocted. It was a dizzying array of new information to process and it made Dagní keenly aware of why she preferred to be a simple baker and mother.

"Aye, Fía told us that her grandfather had three sons. Each son had one dwarfling. Módsognir, Bili and Fía.",Lí explained with a sigh and took a sip from her tea cup. Gimlí gaped at Lí, still too stunned to speak and Lí nudged him with an elbow ordering:"Close your mouth before a bird builds a nest in it."

"She told us her story of how she fled Tumunzahar and her cousins.",Dís muttered, frowning while Gimlí snapped his mouth shut,"Módsognir is fond of her in some twisted way or at least he deems her useful. Now that she is pregnant he insists on helping her raise the babe so it can aid his own dwarflings someday. It is also the reason why she can only rarely get away from him."

"His own dwarflings?",Dagní asked hesitantly, dreading the answer. She had a bad feeling concerning everything related to Módsognir. Still she had to ask. Dís and Lí's grimaces confirmed that she did not really want to know. Before Gimlí could insist on having her question answered Lí cleared her throat and declared:"Thank you Dagní for taking in Gimlí! I feel much better knowing that he is staying with you instead of alone at our home."

"Oh it isn't any trouble.",Dagní answered with a smile in Gimlí's direction who was starting to sulk,"He is a great help around the house and my dwarflings like him. Borgní especially appreciates the help babysitting Jóni, Súni, Unnur and Martur when I am busy with Grimm."

"How is Borgní's apprenticeship progressing? Is she doing well?",Dís inquired, taking a sip from her tea and Dagní's smile faltered. Borgní's apprenticeship... Gimlí saved her from answering by growling:"Her apprenticeship is fine, but the stories she brings home are worrisome. Every day she comes back with a pale complexion."

"What stories?"

Gimlí scowled darkly and Dagní shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"She told us that several dwarrow came with injuries, complaining that either a guard or a Control Unit had inflicted them. A couple of days later the same dwarrow would be back with injuries much worse. Three died from their injuries and the rest remained silent. They refused to explain where they had gotten those injuries from.",Dagní informed Dís and Lí with a worried frown and Gimlí snarled:"The Yellow Jackets are getting bolder each passing day! Many from the guard that came from Tumunzahar have been 'promoted' to Yellow Jackets too."

"Yellow Jackets?",Lí puzzled with a frown and Gimlí blinked at her before saying:"The Control Unit dwarrow. People have started calling them Yellow Jackets because of their yellow cloaks."

"And because of how vindictive they are like their namesakes.",Gimlí added, lip curling in distaste. They were distracted for a moment by Grimm yawning and smiles spread over their faces at the dwarfling's action. Dagní stroked his cheek with one finger and smiled as his eyes blinked up at her drowsily. Her attention was drawn away when Dís set down her tea cup and sighed:"I think you will need to leave soon. Visiting hours are nearly over."

Dagní and Gimlí rose to leave, but Lí reached out and placed a hand on Dagní's arm. The red haired dam frowned thoughtfully and inquired:"Do you have the journal Dagní?"

Blinking, Dagní had to think for a moment about what Lí meant. Then with a start she remembered. With wide eyes she stammered:"I-I was supposed to get it from you this week, but if you did not get it last week..."

"It means Ásta had it last.",Lí finished with a pained smile,"Perhaps she left it at her apartment? Would either you or Gimlí fetch it? I would feel much better knowing it isn't just lying around in Ásta's apartment waiting for somebody to find it."

"I saw her write in it several weeks ago at the barracks.",Gimlí commented with a frown and Dagní glanced at him suggesting:"Why do you not check if it is there and I will go visit Regin and ask him to let me see if it is in Ásta's apartment."

A loud knock on the door interrupted their conversation and the door swung open to reveal three Control Unit dwarrow. The one in the lead smiled, revealing yellowing teeth and Dagní cringed at his gleeful expression. She clutched Grimm closer to her when he cackled:"Time te leave yer majesties!"

"We know Sproti. They were just leaving.",Lí snapped and the dwarf smirked at her. He knew he was in charge here. An irritated dam was not going to phase him even if she was a noble. Gimlí advanced with a growl on Sproti and forced the dwarf to step back or be bowled over. Dagní glanced back at Dís and Lí with a trembling smile and breathed:"We'll find it. Don't worry."

Dís laughed mirthlessly.

"To quote Ásta: We have every right to be worried."

\---

"Where are we going amad?",Martur questioned and Dagní glanced at her eldest son before saying:"We are going to Ásta's apartment. We are going to go pick up a journal that she forgot there."

Martur followed Dagní down the street silently while she fiddled with the sling that carried Grimm in front of her. Luckily her youngest was sound asleep and Dagní smiled at his peaceful face. She was glad that he had been easy to take care of so far. He rarely woke her in the night and was generally very quite. Until Grimm came along she had said Unnur was the easiest to handle and now she had to amend it to Grimm. It was lucky since she didn't have Bombur, Bofur or Bifur to rely on.

"Amad when is Ásta coming back?"

Dagní flinched at the innocent question and she swallowed nervously. They hadn't seen or heard of Ásta ever since she had been taken away by the Control Unit. Íthi and Gimlí tried to reach Ásta or get more information, but either very few Yellow Jackets knew where she was or they had all been sworn to secrecy. When it became obvious that they wouldn't be hearing anything anytime soon they had stopped speaking about Ásta. They all worried, but talking about her only made them fear for her even more.

"I... I'm not sure when Martur.",Dagní answered hesitantly,"She will come back though. Remember she promised to help you with your lessons and she has never broken a promise to you has she?"

Martur was about to answer when they rounded the corner and saw the bakery and Ásta's apartment. Dagní froze at the sight presented to her there. A troop of Yellow Jackets was moving into Ásta's apartment. A Yellow Jacket stood at the base of the stairs with a very unhappy looking Regin and one other dwarf that Dagní did not recognize. Regin was arguing heatedly with the Yellow Jacket, but the dwarf that did not wear a yellow cloak shook his head.

"Regin! What is going on here?",Dagní gasped, rushing over after snatching Martur's hand to keep him close. The dwarrow turned to face her and Regin's shoulders slumped in relief at the sight of her. The Yellow Jacket looked at her with a curious smile while the other dwarf did not look pleased to see her. He waved his hand at her and muttered:"This does not concern you Mistress. Move along now."

Dagní tensed and fighting her worry she drew herself up declaring:"That is the apartment of my friend! I want to know what right you have to search her home!"

The dwarf fixed her with a glare and Dagní forced herself to hold it and not tremble. When she felt Martur tighten his grip on her hand she held her head even higher. She would show her dwarfling not to back down from someone abusing their power no matter how intimidating the adversary. Their silent staring contest was interrupted by the Yellow Jacket laughing. Dagní, Regin and the dwarf focused on the Yellow Jacket as he snickered:"I would suggest not attempting to intimidate a mother, Lord Austvari. They are known to turn into ferocious bears if they feel that their young is being threatened."

Dagní's eyes flashed back to the dwarf she had been glaring at in shock. This was Ásta's older brother? Now that he mentioned it she could see the family resemblance. However while Ásta had a kindness close to her bones, Lord Austvari appeared as stern as Ásta had described him to her.

"Mistress Dagní.",the Yellow Jacket said patiently, drawing back her attention,"We are searching your friend's apartment because we heard that she was hiding certain documents and a journal in her home. We believe them to be relevant to our investigation concerning the assassinations."

Dagní paled as he explained. Their journal. How did they know of their journal and why were they searching for it? What other documents were they looking for? Where had they heard-? Her silent question was answered by Sproti exiting the apartment with a dark scowl. He must have eavesdropped when she had been visiting Dís and Lí. That was the only time they could have heard of it.

"How do you know amad?",Martur suddenly asked with a scowl and Dís glanced down in surprise at her dwarfling. The Yellow Jacket's smiled widened and for some reason Dagní felt like tugging Martur back behind her and shielding him from the dwarf. Crouching down to be more level with Martur the Yellow Jacket chuckled:"I know all the names and faces of Ásta's friends."

"'ey boss!",Sproti called from above and the Yellow Jacket straightened smile still frozen on his face. Sproti shook his head grimly and Lord Austvari growled in frustration. Regin took a step forward and griped:"Now look at what you've done! Disturbed my tenants privacy for nothing! This will not do! Not at all!"

Lord Austvari shot Regin an annoyed glare while the Yellow Jacket blinked up at Sproti. He had apparently not been expecting that result and slowly a smile spread over his face.

"My are you playing a dangerous game.",the Yellow Jacket breathed with a twisted smile,"You are truly playing with fire."

Dagní frowned, puzzled by his words. It did not seem as if they were intended for them at all, but had rather slipped out before he could think on them longer.

"Pardon?",Regin spluttered and the Yellow Jacket whirled around with a cheerful smile to face them. Sproti and seven other Yellow Jackets descended the steps while he inquired:"Would either of you know where Ásta would keep documents from her work?"

"If they are not in her apartment I would not know where to look next.",Dagní admitted slowly and Regin nodded, muttering in agreement. Lord Austvari scowled at them and inclining his head to them growled:"I apologize for the inconvenience Mistress Dagní, Master Regin. This was a necessary search regretfully since those documents pertain to the current investigation. If you have any further information the Control Unit and the councils will be grateful if you come forward with it."

"Módsognir. We leave.",Lord Austvari ordered and strode away. Sproti and the Yellow Jackets followed muttering amongst each other in a frustrated way. Módsognir's eyes shifted from Dagní to Regin and back. Dagní met his gaze trembling in fear. Módsognir. The one who was so dangerous and in the middle of all of this. Dagní flinched when Módsognir leaned forward with a dangerous smile and whispered:"If I find out you withheld information I will come for you personally. Not even being Ásta's friends will protect you then."

His eyes trailed down to Grimm and Martur and his smile widened.

"You wouldn't want to leave them as orphans, would you?"

Then he whirled away and whistled following Lord Austvari and his fellow Yellow Jackets. Dagní stared after him, head feeling as if she were about to keel over into a dead faint. Regin looked as pale as a ghost and Martur had tightened his grip on Dagní's hand, but his face was unreadable.

"Mahal protect us, I almost hope they find that damned folder.",Regin said with a heavy gust of air and he rubbed a shaky hand through his beard. Dagní had to agree even if she didn't really want Módsognir to find the files. That dwarf scared her.

\---

Dagní started when she heard the knock on her door. She had just put Grimm down and had stared into his crib, mind still whirling from her encounter that day with Módsognir and Lord Austvari. She heard Unnur shout that she would get the door and a sudden panic gripped her remembering the words Módsognir had last directed at her.

"Unnur! Wait!",Dagní gasped rushing from her bedroom in time to see Unnur pull the door open. Unnur gasped in delight and jumped into Íthi's open arms to Dagní's great relief. Íthi chuckled, lifting Unnur up high in their arms and exclaimed:"How is it you look fairer with each passing day? My lady I will need to beat off your suitors soon!"

Unnur giggled at Íthi's words and behind them Gimlí and Borgní peeked past them, waiting to get inside once Íthi stepped inside. Dagní ushered them all inside with a concerned glance outside where the first miners were returning from their day shift.

"Dagní? What's got you into a twist?",Íthi inquired with a frown and closing the door Dagní muttered:"I had a very unpleasant encounter in front of Ásta's apartment with Lord Austvari, some Yellow Jackets and Módsognir."

That had their attention and Gimlí and Íthi exchanged a serious look. Íthi set down Unnur gently and smiling at her asked if she could go play in the room she shared with Súni and Jóni. Puzzled the dwarfling complied and left the older dwarrow in the room. Rubbing a hand across their face Íthi sat in one of the armchairs by the cold fireplace and sighed:"I take it they searched her home for documents and your journal..."

Dagní gaped at Íthi.

"How did you-?"

"Ásta's apartment wasn't the only one that was searched.",Gimlí growled, interrupting Dagní,"Borgní and I were picking something up from my home to find Yellow Jackets crawling all over the place."

"My apartment and Ásta's and my desks in the barracks were searched too.",Íthi commented with a wave of their hand and Dagní had to sit with a groan, rubbing her temples to prevent the oncoming headache she could feel. Borgní leaned against the armrest of Dagní's chair and quietly added:"I saw a few Yellow Jackets questioning guards and palace staff that were known to interact often with Ásta too."

"What I don't understand though is why they want those documents and if they have searched all those places why they can't find them and the journal.",Gimlí muttered and Dagní looked up at him startled by the thought. He was right! Why couldn't they find the documents? And why did the Yellow Jackets want them? Íthi was humming in agreement and tapping one finger on their armrest asked:"Gimlí do you know if they took anything from your home?"

Gimlí shrugged.

"I only saw them take the copy of the file that Ásta gave me. Captain Bili flipped through it, but apparently whatever they wanted wasn't in there."

"Captain Draupnir only took my copy too...",Íthi muttered thoughtfully and Dagní leaned forward with a frown. Whatever they wanted was in the file then. But what? What had been in the original file that wasn't in the copies? Shivering from the fright that was still close to her bones Dagní rubbed her arms breathing:"What did Ásta leave out from your copies that they want so badly they would threaten Regin and I? Where is that file now?"

"The tattoos..."

Dagní, Íthi and Gimlí turned their eyes onto Borgní. The budding dam was staring at Dagní's arms that she had been rubbing just a moment ago with a pale face. Swallowing nervously she stammered:"Á-ásta told me about the two dead assassins she found th-that they had these odd tattoos. She even showed me the picture of one in the file she was carrying with her at the moment."

"I didn't have a picture of that in my file.",Íthi stated with glance in Gimlí's direction and when he shook his head to show that he didn't either, Íthi grinned triumphantly. Rubbing their hands together Íthi chuckled:"Finally something! Finally a clue as to what they are looking for!"

"I still do not understand why they have not found it yet.",Dagní interjected softly, hating to see their hope crushed again,"They have searched Ásta's apartment and did not find it. None of us saw this coming so she would have kept it there or at the barracks. There was no reason to hide it."

"Unless she had some warning?",Borgni suggested hesitantly and Gimlí inclined his head to her growling:"Perhaps she was able to hide it herself or instruct someone to hide it. Then the question arises why did she not have it sent to any of us?"

"Because we were the first to be searched.",Dagní answered slowly and Íthi nodded muttering:"She would have kept the file in her apartment. Especially the original since she began to suspect Captain Bili of murdering Captain Hannar."

Dagní and Borgní both stared wide-eyed at Íthi at that revelation. Ásta had thought Captain Bili was responsible for Captain Hannar's death? When had that happened? To Íthi and Gimlí it seemed to be old news though since they hardly batted an eye. Íthi slumped in their chair groaning:"Why could this not be easy? Why did this have to happen at all?"

"Because nothing in life is easy. If everything was handed to you, life would be meaningless.",Gimlí declared with a graceful wave of his hand and promptly squawked when a pillow smacked him in the face making Dagní and Borgní roll their eyes.

"Shut up Gimlí you're reminding me of an elf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is all I have right now
> 
> let me know if I should continue or forget this ever saw the light of day XD


End file.
